


The Lost Heirs of Godric Gryffindor

by Believer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believer/pseuds/Believer
Summary: The Weasleys adopt Harry when they discover they are both related to Godric Gryffindor and after Dumbledore discovers that the Dursleys have been physically and mentally abusing him.





	

The Lost Heirs of Godric Gryffindor

Harry Potter sat up in his bed in Ron's room with a yawn. This had to be the greatest summer ever for here he was at the Burrow after only having to spend a mere two weeks at the home of his nasty relatives and to top it all off today was his birthday.

Harry got out of bed and quietly got dressed so as not to wake up his best mate Ron who liked to sleep late as possible especially in the summers. As for him he had always been an early riser since it had been ingrained into him from as long as he could remember thanks to the Dursleys and the worse thing was that he would have to go back to them next summer. But let's not think about that on my birthday, Harry told himself. Today is a day to be happy.

Harry headed downstairs and even though it was still early Mrs. Weasley was already up and starting to prepare breakfast.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry asked, "Can I help with breakfast?"

"No dear," said Mrs. Weasley touched by the offer. "It's almost ready. Why don't you just take a seat, everyone should be down shortly."

"Ron was still snoring loud enough to wake the whole house when I left," said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "Yes all Weasleys except for me and Ginny snore. It seems to be a Weasley family trait. A male trait anyway."

Harry chuckled and sat down at his usual place and Mrs. Weasley put a plate piled with food more than Harry could possibly eat in a week.

"Eat up," Mrs. Weasley. "You're way too skinny, Harry."

Harry complied but knew if he ate all this he wouldn't be able to eat anything for at least three days. As Harry took his first few bites there was noise on the stairs and Mr. Weasley, Ginny, the twins and Percy all came down.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny," said Harry in-between bites.

Everybody said good morning, as Molly served breakfast to her family. "Where's Ron?"

"Probably still sleeping," said Ginny.

"We can go—" said Fred.

"—wake him for you," George.

"—after all wouldn't want—" Fred continued.

"—little Ronniekins to miss breakfast."

Molly gazed at her twins suspiciously for a moment knowing that they weren't as innocent as they'd like her to believe.

"I'll go," said Ginny rising from her seat at the breakfast table.

As Ginny disappeared up the stairs an owl flew in the already open window and landed in front of Harry.

Harry looked at it in bewilderment for he had never received an owl from anyone except Hogwarts, the Weasleys and Hermione Granger.

"Aren't you going to read the letter Harry?" asked Fred.

"I don't know if I should be getting letters from strange owls. It doesn't look like a school owl and the only other person who has ever written me is you guys and Hermione."

"It should be okay," said Mr. Weasley examining the owl closely. "It's an official Gringotts owl. See this badge on its chest."

Harry nodded and detached the letter from the owl's leg wondering why the goblins were sending him an official letter.

Harry opened the letter with the letter his knife and pulled out several pieces of thick parchment.

"So what is it Harry?" asked Ron who had finally come downstairs

Harry didn't respond at first as he read the official missive.

Mr. Potter,

It has come to our attention that you have just turned fourteen and in so turning it is your right to know about your inheritance. You might be wondering why we are contacting you as you are only fourteen and won't come of age for three years and the answer is that there is a law that is centuries old but has never been repealed that states that when an orphan turns fourteen and if he is the last member of that family then he is to be told what has been left to him by his ancestors. Of course this law has not been used in at least a hundred and fifty years but then again this situation doesn't come up very often especially not in this day and age. We would appreciate if you would set up a meeting as soon as it is convenient.

Sincerely

Ragnok

Chief Manager

Gringotts

Harry finished reading the shock evident on his face. "What is it, Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley gently.

Harry handed him the letter without comment and Mr. Weasley took it gently and read it quickly. "We'll this is certainly unexpected," said Mr. Weasley finally.

"What is it dad?" asked Percy.

"What it is, is Harry's business and if he wants to tell any of you fine, but you are not to pester him, is that clear?" Mr. Weasley ordered sounding unusually stern.

"Yes, dad," all the children answered although Harry could see that their curiosity was practically killing them all except for Percy that is who had gone back to his meal as if nothing had ever happened.

That evening

Although the rest of the Weasley children except for Percy had pestered Harry as to what was in that letter the only person Harry had told has been his best friend Ron and only after he had sworn him to secrecy. Ron had been awed and a little jealous but Harry had told him he would give up all his money and fame in an instant if it meant having a loving family like he had grown up him. Harry had sounded so sincere that even Ron could see that he really meant it and had stopped being jealous for the moment.

As soon as Mr. Weasley had gotten home from work Harry had approached him and quietly asked his opinion about the letter from Gringotts and what he should do about it? Mr. Weasley had led Harry outside and made sure a privacy spell was activated so that no one could overhear them then replied, "I think you should go to Gringotts at the earliest opportunity and see about your inheritance but I also think that you should have an adult with you just in case."

"Would you go with me Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry.

Mr. Weasley gazed at Harry for a moment and then said, "I'd be happy to, if you're sure."

"I'm sure," said Harry. "You and your family have always treated me like one of you and made me feel like a part of your family and that has meant more to me then you will ever know. Ron was the first friend I had ever had you know," Harry admitted quietly.

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry's sad yet thoughtful expression and his heart went out to the boy and although he was normally a very forgiving man by nature and creed he would never forgive the Dursleys for what they had done to Harry. "You'll always be a part of our family, Harry," said Mr. Weasley putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks that means a lot," said Harry quietly with a half smile.

"So when do you want to go to Gringotts?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Oh on the day we pick up our supplies is fine, that way we don't have to make two trips," said Harry.

"That's fine," said Mr. Weasley.

"I'd also want Ron to be there and Hermione is well if she's in Diagon Alley that day. They are my best friends and I couldn't keep something like this from them even if I wanted to and I already told Ron about the letter after I made him promise not to spill it to any of the others."

Arthur paused as if considering what to say, "Harry before we go back inside I want you to know that when Albus finds out about this he probably isn't going to be happy. From what I know which isn't much he doesn't want you to know anything about your inheritance until you graduate Hogwarts. Now normally I wouldn't say this and mostly I have the greatest respect for Albus Dumbledore but the way he left you at your relatives without even checking on you and making sure you were doing well and were happy is not something either Molly or I can forgive. I know you don't like to talk about the way the Dursleys treat you and if that's what you want then I won't press you but if you ever do want to talk either me or Molly is will be more than happy to listen."

"Thanks I'll consider your offer," said Harry quietly. "As for the headmaster he'll find that I am no longer willing to put up with his schemes. I know I'm only fourteen but having to save the sorcerer's stone all by myself not to mention nearly getting me and my friends killed in the process ought to tell the headmaster that I'm tougher then I look and that I work better with decent information. And what about the fact that I saved Ginny from what the ghost of Voldemort was trying to do to her? I've had a lot of time to think and as I said I now I'm only going to be starting my fourth year in a month but I'm really beginning to hate being kept in the dark and I don't care that the headmaster thinks he's doing the right thing it's starting to drive me crazy. Also if someone had taught me a little bit more about things I need to know about the wizarding world maybe I won't feel as if I'm always trying to find my way through a long dark tunnel."

"Things like what?" asked Arthur.

"Oh politics, how to talk certain people what certain magical items are, how to avoid certain dangers, things that most people like me should know and if my parents had lived I'm sure I would have been taught."

"I can probably help you there," said Arthur. "The Weasleys aren't very high ranking among the purebloods and we certainly can't hold our own money wise but all purebloods are taught about the wizarding world from a very early age."

"Mr. Weasley, I have met some purebloods that have more money than they could spend in a hundred lifetimes but their attitudes towards Muggle-borns, half-bloods and muggles or to anybody not in their social circle to put it bluntly stinks. I'd much rather have little money then be like say the Malfoys."

Arthur chuckled, "Oh I agree, it's because of such views that Voldemort has gained so much power and why a lot of the purebloods follow him."

Harry actually looked shocked when Arthur said Voldemort's name for most people called him You-Know-Who or He-Must-Not-Be-Named. Most people believed that saying his name had some sort of power to bring him to their doorsteps.

"We'd better head in before Molly starts to worry and I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this conversation. She has enough to worry about with Voldemort on the rise and besides she'd kill me for discussing certain things with you that she thinks you are two young to know."

"I won't, the last thing I want is Mrs. Weasley mad at me," Harry promised as the two of them headed back inside.

Arthur chuckled and silently agreed.

A week later Arthur, Ron, Hermione and Harry entered Gringotts while Molly, Fred, George, Ginny and Percy went shopping for school supplies. Molly had been told only a little bit of the conversation that Arthur and Harry had had a week ago just enough so that she knew Arthur, Ron and Hermione had been invited along with Harry to Gringotts because of the letter about his inheritance Harry had received on his 14th birthday.

"Can I help you?" asked a goblin at one of the teller windows.

"Yes I have an appointment with Mr. Ragnok, at 10:00 o'clock," answered Harry politely

The goblin looked up in surprise, "Oh Mr. Potter we've been expecting you. If you and your party will follow me."

The goblin led the way to a small conference room and told them Ragnok would be with the in a few minutes.

No more than five minutes later another older goblin came through the conference room door. "Sorry for keeping you waiting Mr. Potter," said Ragnok shaking Harry's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ragnok," said harry politely. "Can I introduce my friends?"

Ragnok nodded, so Harry introduced Mr. Weasley Ron and Hermione one by one. Once introductions were over they all sat back down and Harry said, "I was somewhat surprised to get your letter Mr. Ragnok. I had no idea there was a law like the one you wrote me about."

"Not many people are. It is a very ancient law one that has never been repealed. Now if we can begin," said Ragnok removing some papers from his briefcase.

"Now Mr. Potter, are you aware that your family on the Potter side is very wealthy?"

"No I wasn't aware of that," said Harry calmly. "I knew that the Potters were purebloods or at least were before my dad married my mother but I really don't know much more than that. I'm sure if I had grown up with my parents I would know a lot more about both sides of my family."

"The Potters are a very wealthy family and are even wealthier than the Malfoys by quite a large percentage."

"Wealthier than Draco?" said Ron his jaw dropping in astonishment. "Just wait until you reveal that little piece of information to Malfoy at school."

"Ron," said Arthur in a warning tone.

"It's okay Mr. Weasley. Ron kind of does have a point. Malfoy's always lorded it over us about how wealthy his family is. However Ron, I am not planning on revealing to Malfoy just exactly how wealthy my family is. Revealing that kind of information and bragging about it just causes more problems than it solves."

"It would also make you just like Draco," Hermione pointed out calmly.

Ron blushed in embarrassment but nodded in agreement and Ragnok continued, "Not only are you the only Potter heir you are also the last known heir of Godric Gryffindor."

All four people in the room gasped at the goblin's statement, looking so astonished that Ragnok almost smiled but managed to control himself.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Harry.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Potter," said Ragnok. "It was your father's last request of us that the day you turned 14 you were to be contacted by us and told about your heritage if he and his wife were dead. Your father was aware of the law and asked us to do it as a last favor to him if he were to die. He confided in me that although he trusted Albus Dumbledore on most matters he didn't trust him to make the right decisions when it concerned you. He didn't give a reason why but I got the impression that he thought the headmaster was a wise old wizard but that he would put you somewhere you wouldn't be happy if it meant you would be protected. And as for you being the last known descendant of one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry your father told me it was a closely guarded secret in his family. Of course I already knew for it was my ancestors that were given the responsibility to take people down to the vault. A vault that only a descendant of Gryffindor can open."

"Exactly how much gold are we talking about between the Potter vault and the Gryffindor one?" asked Harry.

"Oh an estimated several billion Galleons and that doesn't include your trust fund vault that you've been using for school expenses or the vault that your parents opened when they started earning a living after they graduated Hogwarts."

"Several billion Galleons?" Harry muttered in astonishment. "What in the heck am I going to do with that kind of money? I couldn't even begin to spend all that if I lived to be five thousand years old."

"Your father felt the same way," said Ragnok. "Would you like to be taken to either the Potter vault or the Gryffindor vault just to see what's there? Most families kept valuable stuff in their vaults like old furniture, picture albums that sort of thing."

"Pictures?" asked Harry. "You think there might be pictures of my parents in one of the vaults?"

"There could be although I don't know for certain."

"Do we have time to go look in either of the vaults Mr. Weasley before we have to meet the others?"

"Of course Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "I told Molly that we would either meet her at Fortescue's for lunch and if we didn't just to go on and eat without us and we'd meet her back at the Burrow."

"In that case I'd like to be taken down to both vaults please. I want to see if there are any photographs of my parents or my grandparents. All of you are welcome to come along."

"That's a good idea, Harry," said Arthur. "I would prefer that all of us stick together with times being what they are."

A few minutes later all five arrived at the Potter vault and Ragnok handed Harry the key that he said James Potter had left in his possession just a week before he died. "It was as if he somehow knew he wouldn't make it through the war. So he left the key to the vault with me as a security precaution and requested that I give it to you when you turned 14.

Harry nodded tears brimming in his eyes at the thought of his parents. He wiped them away discretely with the back of his hand hoping no one noticed.

"Here we are," said Ragnok stopping the Gringotts cart in front of a door that was several miles under London. "Here," Ragnok handing Harry what looked like a round metal disc. "It's a signaler that will alert me when you're done and ready to go examine the Gryffindor vault. Just tap it with you wand twice and it will alert me."

"Won't it alert the Ministry of Magic if I use magic since I'm underage?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ragnok. "It's goblin magic and therefore of a different sort then the magic wizards use."

"Thank you Mr. Ragnok I appreciate how helpful you've been."

Ragnok looked surprised at the sincerity in Harry's voice then pleased. "You're quite welcome Mr. Potter. Your father and mother were both very good friends of mine and I must say that I am one of the few goblins who can claim that I was friends with wizards. Most wizards wouldn't bother making friends with goblins for they consider us beneath them."

Harry nodded looking thoughtful while Hermione looked like she wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut with an effect.

Harry was sure she was saving her opinions until they were alone but once they were he was going to get an earful.

They entered the vault as soon as the door opened and everybody stared in astonishment at the piles of gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts. Also there were chests filled with jewels and several other valuable objects. On the top of all the piles of gold and silver up against the wall were several pictures of people all who appeared to be sleeping.

"Wow, Harry," said Ron "You'll never have to work a day in your life if you don't want to."

"And if I didn't I'd be bored out of my mind," Harry whispered. "And anyway I'd give all this up to bring my parents back to life."

"I know," Ron admitted softly looking a little sheepish.

Suddenly as Hermione tripped on a jeweled scepter that was laying on top of a pile of Sickles the portraits came awake and began shouting.

"Who's there? Who dares invade the Potter vault?"

Harry let it go on for a few minutes then shouted, "Quiet!"

All the portraits fell silent in surprise until one of the portraits saw Harry as he came into view.

"James, my boy, is that you?" asked a portrait with the trademark messy black hair and glasses. The only difference was this man had blue eyes instead of hazel like James or green like Harry's

"No sir," said Harry. "My father is dead, I'm Harry."

"Harry, my boy," said a voice.

Harry looked around for the source of the voice but before he found it Hermione called, "Over here, Harry."

From one corner of the vault Harry, Arthur and Ron went over to join Hermione.

"My boy," said the man in the picture. "I am so glad to see you alive."

"If I may ask sir, who are you?" asked Harry politely.

"I am your grandfather Edward Potter and I haven't seen you since you were ten months old."

"I'm not surprised sir as I didn't know a thing about magic until I got my letter when I turned eleven and I didn't know about the Potter vault until a couple of hours ago."

"Didn't know anything about your heritage!" Edward shouted his anger evident. "How in the bloody blue blazes did that happen?"

"When my parents were killed, Dumbledore put me with my mother's sister Petunia. He said that Petunia was my closest relative and thanks to mum dying to protect me she left certain magical protections in me but in order to finalize those protections I had to live with a close blood relative and Aunt Petunia was it. Unfortunately both her and my Uncle Vernon and their son Dudley hate anything to do with magic."

"What was Dumbledore thinking?" Edward sputtered outraged.

"I'll tell you the whole story sometime, but not today for we still need to go look at the Gryffindor vault and then get back to the Burrow, before Mrs. Weasley worries."

"Couldn't you take me with you?" asked Edward hopefully.

Harry paused and thought about it, then said, "I don't know if that's possible for the present. I don't have anywhere to keep you, you see. My aunt and uncle would burn you if they found out about you and I must return there every summer until I turn seventeen."

"Molly and I wouldn't mind keeping him at the Burrow for you," said Arthur. "I'm sure he could tell you plenty of stories about your father's childhood."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry trying not to sound too eager.

"Of course not Harry, you're family, you know that and if Molly and I have our way you'll be living at the Burrow for the rest of your summers and for the Christmas holidays to."

"Thanks a lot Mr. Weasley," said Harry gratefully.

"It's nothing Harry, you know Molly and I think of you like a son."

"What about buying one of those seven chamber trunks?" Edward suggested. "You know that ones that have seven different compartments and the last two of those compartments can be furnished as apartments."

"That's a very good idea Harry," said Hermione. "I've read all about them, you know."

"Why am I not surprised," Ron muttered.

"And who is this young lady and your other friends?"

"Oh sorry, let me introduce you to my two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. We've been friends since our first year and this is Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Arthur politely. "But if we want to look in the Gryffindor vault today we really must be going."

"Before you do can you see if you can find the portrait of my wife? She's here somewhere or at least I think she is."

All four complied and went through the talking portraits one by one. "This is her, this is my Anna," said Edward as they came upon a portrait of a pretty woman with dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"Edward," the now named Anna said in surprised pleasure.

"Honey, I want you to meet our grandson Harry," said Edward.

"Oh, Harry how you've grown since last time I saw you," said Anna

"I'm fourteen, ma'am," Harry answered.

"Has it really been so long?" Anna asked almost to herself sounding sad.

"I'm afraid so, Anna," said Edward just as sadly.

"Look at what I found Harry why you were looking for the painting of your grandmother," said Hermione excitedly handing Harry several picture albums. "I just briefly flipped through them and they have pictures of your parents, Remus, Sirius and—" Hermione paused.

"Pettigrew?" Harry asked his voice dripping anger and disdain.

"I'm afraid so, Harry," Hermione said apologetically.

"I'll take them and sort them out later," said Harry.

Finally Harry scooped up a large bag of coins and tapped the signaler that Ragnok had given him.

Within ten minutes Ragnok appeared and they immediately headed for the Gryffindor vault.

The Gryffindor vault being one of the oldest accounts was much deeper and more secure underground and when they finally got there Harry was extremely glad he wasn't claustrophobic because he knew they must be at least ten miles under the surface of the earth.

"Now this vault doesn't have a key," said Ragnok. "Only a descendent of Gryffindor can open it."

"So how do you get in without a key?" asked Harry, curiously.

"You simply press your palm to the door and it will automatically open for you just so long as you have Gryffindor blood."

Harry complied and pressed his palm near the center of the door and left it there. Almost immediately the door seemed to glow from within and grow warm and seconds later disappeared. Harry nearly fell into the vault not having expected the door to just disappear but Mr. Weasley who was standing the closest to him caught his arm.

"Thanks," said Harry. "That was certainly unexpected."

The four of them entered the vault and looked around. Harry gasped in wonder for this vault was much bigger than the Potter vault and had lots more Galleons, Sickles and Knuts laying in heaps then the other vault did. As soon as they entered and stepped far enough inside the door immediately rematerialized.

"Who dares enter the vault of Godric Gryffindor?" boomed a voice.

All four started in surprise but then realized it was probably just one of the talking portraits.

This time it was Ron who spotted the portrait first and called the others quietly over. "Good afternoon sir," said Harry politely as he came into view trying not to stare in shock as the image of Godric Gryffindor could be his twin except for the fact that the portraits eyes were gray instead of green.

"And just who are you, young man?" asked the voice.

"Harry Potter, sir," Harry answered.

"Potter? Did you say Potter?"

"Yes sir," said Harry. "And I'm assuming that you are Godric Gryffindor?"

"Of course who else would I be? And as for you as you related to my brother-in-law Tomas?"

"I have no idea sir, but probably."

"How can you not know?"

"We'll sir it's been a thousand years since you were alive and a lot of things tend to be lost over time. Besides I don't know most of my family history because my parents were murdered when I was just a little over a year old. If my father knew any of the family genealogy it died with him."

"Then who are these people if not family?"

"Oh these two are my two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and this is Ron's father Arthur. I asked them to come with me because the Weasleys have always treated me like a member of their family and Hermione is like the sister I never had." Harry heard Hermione gasp behind him but ignored it for the moment.

"And I'm afraid the wizarding world is at war and that since all three are underage and not allowed to use magic outside of school I thought it best that they had an adult escort just in case," Arthur added.

"The wizarding world is at war?" asked Godric.

"I'm afraid so," said Mr. Weasley. "Wizards, witches and muggles are dying at an alarming rate. I don't have time to give you the whole history of how it started even if I knew the whole story, but unfortunately I only know bits and pieces and as far as I know there's only one man who knows all the facts but getting information out of him is like trying to get water out of a stone."

"Who is this man?" demanded Godric.

"Albus Dumbledore," all four answered at the same time.

"The current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione added.

"Dumbledore likes to play his cards close to his chest," Harry snorted. "Always has. In any case I just wanted to see what was in here since Ragnok who is one of the goblins that run Gringotts just informed me that I was the last Gryffindor descendent. My father apparently left him with some instructions in the event of his death."

"Well if you want to find out who your ancestors are then there should be a book somewhere in here that gives the genealogy of the Gryffindor descendents and it magically updates every time a baby is born in the Gryffindor line."

Hermione lit up at the mention of the book and immediately began looking for it.

"Last time I saw it, it was somewhere over in the far left corner of the vault," said Godric.

Hermione headed over there and began looking around.

"Hermione will find it. She can smell a book at fifty paces," said Ron.

"I heard that Ronald Weasley and did you ever think it might do your grades some good if you read more and didn't wait to finish your homework at the very last minute?"

Ron groaned but didn't respond.

"Hermione is the smartest person in the whole school," Harry told the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

"Found it," said Hermione bringing over a dusty book that still looked in mint condition despite the age. It probably had a preserving charm on it that was meant to keep books and papers in pristine condition no matter how old they were. Harry took the book from Hermione and opened it to the very last page and sure enough his name was listed near the bottom but when he looked at the other names he was shocked to discover Ron's name right next to his but with a space in-between separating it letting everyone know that although they were related they weren't part of the same family. Above Ron's name were Fred and George's and above that was Percy then Charlie and then below Ron's was Ginny's name. Harry turned back a page and sure enough Bill was listed and right above him was Arthur with a line connecting him to Molly and then another line to Bill. And beside Molly in parentheses it said nee Prewitt which Harry knew was Mrs. Weasley's maiden name.

"Look at this guys the Weasleys and the Potters are related," said Harry with a grin that soon spread until it threatened to split his face in two.

Mr. Weasley peered over Harry's shoulder and looked at where Harry was pointing. "Well I'll be," said Mr. Weasley his astonishment plain. "I had absolutely no idea that the Weasleys were related to one of the four founders."

"Dad that might explain why all Weasleys have been Gryffindors for as far back as we know about anyway," said Ron.

"It might," Mr. Weasley agreed thoughtfully still looking somewhat dazed at recent revelations.

"I didn't want to say anything since you apparently didn't know about your heritage, but you do look quite a bit like my wife and my daughter. It's not exact of course but the general shape of the face and the red hair among other things.

"We probably need to go Mr. Weasley before Mrs. Weasley starts to worry about us. The last thing I want is her mad at me."

Mr. Weasley and Ron both chuckled, "You're right Harry," Mr. Weasley agreed looking at his pocketwatch which was just going on four o'clock. "If we hurry we just might have time to stop by the luggage place and get one of those seven chamber trunks for you Harry."

"How about taking me along?" Godric requested. "I've been stuck in this blasted vault for a thousand years and I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to occasionally."

"What do you think Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry. "I could take him along with my grandparents but if anybody found out I had a portrait of Godric Gryffindor that would probably be a dead giveaway that I am related to him and the last thing I need is to be more famous."

"Well so long as you keep him down in your trunk no one will ever know for those trunks can be set to only let certain people in."

"Can they? I didn't know that," said Harry.

"Is there anything else you want besides the painting out of here before we go Harry? You might not be able to come back until after you graduate."

Harry looked around then shook his head, "I don't believe so, Mr. Weasley. I might want to explore more thoroughly sometime but I know we don't have time for that today."

"Before we leave there should be four signet rings that belonged to my sons and one ring that belonged to me. I want you to take them with you and wear them with pride and as for the others just keep them safe until you decide who to give them to."

"But I'm not the oldest," Ron protested. "That's Bill."

"It's still yours," said Godric. "You are the first people I have seen in several hundred years and the rings will give you a certain amount of extra power and they also have certain limited protection properties."

Hermione quickly located the five rings Godric had mentioned and handed them to their new owners and Harry, Ron and Arthur slipped them on their right hands all three just a little self-consciously.

"It's not that we don't appreciate the gift but none of us dare wear these out in public at least not until after the war is over anyway."

"Why ever not?" asked Godric looking furious.

"Because as much as it pains me to admit it, the Weasleys aren't rich and if I show up with a ring like this people are going to want to know where I got it. The last thing any of us need right now is awkward questions that are bound to get back to the wrong ears and the same goes for my son. As much as I appreciate it I've got to look out for my family as best I can and one way to do that is not to draw attention to myself. It's one of the reason I haven't minded being stuck in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office because people underestimate me and that's all to the good.

"And there's this evil wizard by the name of Voldemort who is killing people and just because the Weasleys are purebloods and because we don't agree with what Voldemort is doing that makes us blood traitors to him and his gang of followers known as Death Eaters and therefore targets. My family is one the few who refuse to sit back and let Voldemort just take over and that makes us even more targets then if we did nothing like a lot of other people. Both Bill and Charlie are already heavily involved and I'm sure the twins will be when they graduate in two years."

Godric nodded thoughtfully no longer seeming angry. He had realized sometime during Mr. Weasley's explanation that Arthur wasn't refusing out of pride but because he wanted to keep his family safe. "Did I mention that the rings are invisible to all but the owner or to anybody who has the same ring unless they want it to be seen?"

Mr. Weasley studied the ring for a moment then nodded. "Very well, but now we really need to be on our way."

Hermione grabbed the portrait and Mr. Weasley shrunk it down like he had the other two and Ron put it in his pocket.

The four of them left the vault the door automatically disappearing as they approached the entrance and then reappearing as soon as they were all out the door.

Half an hour later just as it was going on five they entered the place that sold trunks of all sized and descriptions. "Can I help you?" asked a voice.

"Yes, I need one of those trunks that have seven different compartments."

"Ah well you've definitely come to the right place. If you'll follow me."

They followed the man until they came to a section of the store that was reserved for magical trunks.

"Here we go we have magical trunks with lots of different features. We have one with a bookshelf that holds up to 100,000 books of medium size and then we have one with a small apartment in the last compartment or one with a whole house. The small apartment one is just three bedrooms and a bathroom including a small kitchen, but the house one is ten bedrooms and two bathrooms kitchen, living room, den, and small library and both trunks have magical locks so that only you those you designate can enter."

"Now that could certainly come in useful," said Ron. "No one could steal your stuff or go through your things."

"How much for the trunk with the house?"

The clerk named a price that made Harry wince as he was used to being frugal but he handed over the money. "Can I have my name inscribed on it please?"

"Of course," said the clerk. "Or you can just have your initials."

Harry had his full name inscribed on it and then had the thumbprint lock set for himself, Ron and Hermione.

When they arrived back at the Burrow they were just in time for dinner and Harry could see that Mrs. Weasley was visibly relieved to see them safe.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but my business at Gringotts took me a lot longer than I had planned," Harry apologized giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's alright Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley returning the kiss. "I'm just relieved to see all of you safe. Since you lot missed lunch you must be starving."

Ron agreed wholeheartedly with that statement and sat down at the table to wait for dinner to be served already practically salivating.

As all four ate dinner with everybody else what had happened at Gringotts was not mentioned because Mr. Weasley wanted to talk to Molly about it first. Technically half the money in the Gryffindor vault belonged to the Weasley family. After dinner as soon as Harry had a private moment he opened the book again and traced both the names Weasley and Potter back to who they were originally descended from and it had turned out the that portrait of Godric Gryffindor was right on the money. Arthur Weasley was descended from Godric's daughter Elizabeth while Harry was descended from the one of the middle sons Godfrey. Godric had apparently had four sons and three daughters one of whom had died when she was five. As Harry explored the book further he was shocked to discover that he was related to the Malfoys although the relationship was much more distant then that of the Weasleys but to be even distantly related was not something he wanted to consider and that he definitely didn't want the Malfoys to ever discover it.

As soon as dinner was over and Molly had finished cleaning up the kitchen Mr. Weasley pulled his wife aside and whispered something in her that made her pale slightly but nod.

As soon as all the children except for Ron and Harry went to do their own thing the five of them headed into the parlor and Mr. Weasley put an impenetrable charm on the door so that the other children couldn't overhear what was being said although Arthur was more concerned about Fred and George's eavesdropping then Percy's or Ginny's

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Molly as soon as everybody had sat down in either on the couch or a chair.

"When I took Harry to Gringotts we discovered something quite astonishing," Arthur began and then went on to explain about how Ragnok had told Harry that not only was he the heir to the Potter vault but to the vault of Godric Gryffindor and what they had discovered when they had gotten there. By the time they got around to mentioning the book that magically recorded births and deaths in the Gryffindor line and that Harry's name was indeed listed but to his astonishment so were the Weasleys.

"You mean we are related to Godric Gryffindor?" Molly whispered in astonishment looking almost faint at the news.

"Yes," Arthur answered running a hand through his graying red hair. "And also that would make Harry my cousin several times removed but still related." They were all silent for a few minutes trying to absorb the information Molly more so then the other four for they had already had a little time to think about it.

"Do you think it's enough so that Dumbledore will let us adopt Harry?" asked Molly.

Ron looked astonished at his mother's words but once the shock had worn off realized that his parents would probably have adopted Harry a long time ago if Dumbledore had let them for they didn't like the way Harry was treated by those muggles any more then he or Hermione did.

"I don't know but I hope so," said Arthur.

Harry looked back and forth from one adult to the other a hopeful look on his face.

"Oh Harry, dear," said Molly. "We haven't wanted to get your hopes up in case we couldn't pull it off, but we've been trying to get Albus to let us adopt you for almost two years now."

Harry nodded with tears in his eyes as he got up and went over to hug Mrs. Weasley tightly. "I think it would be wonderful if you could but as much as it pains me to say it I really don't believe he'll let you adopt me even if we are distantly related. I'm sure he'll give all sorts of reasons why it is a bad idea and I'll be forced to go back to the Dursleys."

Before either adult could respond they could hear Albus calling for them from the kitchen fire. "I'd better go see what he wants," said Arthur with a sigh. "Although I'm sure I probably know what that is."

Arthur disappeared out of the parlor after removing the impenetrable charm and went to talk to Albus in the kitchen fireplace.

He came back a few minutes later and said that Albus would be here in a few minutes and that he hadn't seemed happy.

A few minutes later Molly had sent Ron upstairs for Arthur had a feeling that Dumbledore was going to want to see Harry. A moment after everyone disappeared up the stairs Arthur opened the back door for he had heard the sound of someone Apparating and sure enough Dumbledore appeared a minute later with a small pop.

"Albus," Arthur greeted the headmaster politely but in his eyes was a certain steely resolve that said he was determined to get his way tonight.

"Arthur," Dumbledore answered just as politely the twinkle absent from his eye.

Arthur led the way to the parlor where Molly and Harry were waiting.

"Ah," said Dumbledore as soon as he saw Harry sitting in one of the chairs. "I see you anticipated me."

"Good evening, sir," Harry said politely sipping a cup of tea to hide his nervousness.

Dumbledore sat down and took the cup of tea that Molly offered him and took a sip. "Now I have heard that the goblins sent you a letter Harry and that you went to Gringotts today."

"So I did," said Harry resisting the urge to add not that it's any of your business.

"I'm guessing they told you about the Potter fortune?" asked Dumbledore in a voice that let everyone know that he wasn't guessing at all.

"They did, Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley and I spent a couple of hours exploring it. We found some pictures of my parents and lots of talking portraits including my grandparents."

"Ah," said Dumbledore seeming genuinely interested but when Harry didn't continue Dumbledore asked, "What else did you do?"

Harry didn't respond at first then as an answer he handed the book he had found in the Gryffindor vault. "Look at the last page," Harry suggested calmly.

Dumbledore did as requested and raised a white eyebrow rose as he saw the list of names with Harry on one side of the page and the Weasleys on the other. "Where did you come by this book?"

"Before I tell you answer a question for me," said Harry. "Since the Weasleys and the Potters are related what's stopping them from legally adopting me with or without your approval?"

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry but all the while glaring at Dumbledore.

"The Dursleys are still your closest relatives Harry and once I inform the Wizengamot of that and explain about the blood protections—"

"You're forgetting one thing, Professor I will have to be there and when they ask me why I want to leave the Dursleys I'll be glad to tell them of every mistreatment, every time they refused to feed me just because I didn't do a chore to their satisfaction or when I showed the least spark of magic or every time Dudley beat me up or how I was locked in a boot cupboard for ten years of my life. Or what about I tell the Wizengamot about how they never bought me anything? Clothes for example and other bare essentials. How about I tell them I had to wear Dudley's old clothes or how they physically and verbally abused me? Or how about every time someone tried to make friends with me Dudley would beat them up? And how about this?" Harry said turning his back and lifting up his shirt so everybody could see the welts and the half healed bruises on his back.

Dumbledore paled at the sight of Harry's back and looked ready to faint.

Mrs. Weasley also gasped and Harry knew that she wanted to rush to him but was restraining herself. When Harry glanced at Arthur he noticed that the head of the Weasley family not only looked furious at the sight but disgusted and Harry somehow knew that Arthur wasn't disgusted at his back but at the Dursleys who had done this to him.

"Professor I know you did the best you could at the time but the Dursleys hate magic, hate it to such an extent that anytime I showed the least little signs of it I was denied food, beaten up, or locked in my cupboard for days. Uncle Vernon is often saying that they should have just taken me to an orphanage the minute they discovered me on their doorstep and that I don't belong with decent law abiding folks. Tell me what do you think that did to me?"

Finally Arthur spoke up and said quietly trying to hold onto his temper which was proving difficult, "You know very well that we've been wanting to adopt him even before we knew that we were distantly related and each time you told us it was best that he stayed with the Dursleys. Staying with his aunt and uncle might keep him safe from Voldemort and the Death Eaters and I will admit that is important but no child should have to go through what Harry has just shown us or described. The Dursleys could have killed him after all he's been in their care for twelve years and frankly I'm quite astonished he's as well adjusted as he is and that the Dursleys didn't kill him. And I don't mean that as an insult, Harry," Arthur added. "But most children who have been in similar circumstances usually have lots of problems of one kind or another. That you are so well adjusted means you must be extremely tough mentally."

Harry nodded not appearing to be in the least upset or insulted.

"Where did you get this book?" Dumbledore asked again.

"What do you know about the Gryffindor bloodline?" Arthur asked instead.

Dumbledore pursed his lips deep in thought then replied, "As far as I know the Gryffindor line has died out."

"No it hasn't," said Harry taking the book from Dumbledore, flipping to the first page then handing it back to the headmaster.

Albus looked at the very first name on the page and nearly gave an audible gasp of surprise as he read the name Godric Gryffindor.

"Well this is a surprise," said Dumbledore trying to appear calm but was actually extremely shocked. "I had no idea the Gryffindor line still existed."

"It makes sense though when you think about it. I mean Tom Riddle or Voldemort if you prefer—" Harry ignored Molly's gasp and continued, "Is the direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin and I'm the direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor. Voldemort probably knows I am Godric Gryffindor's descendent—supposedly his last one—which is why he keeps coming after me."

The room fell silent for several minutes as Dumbledore paged through the genealogy. "You found this in the Potter vault?" asked Albus looking up.

"Actually Ragnok was the one that told me I was not only the Potter heir but the Gryffindor heir and told me there were two different vaults."

"You've been in the Gryffindor vault?" Dumbledore seemed surprised.

Harry's and the Weasleys expressions turned surprised, "They've always been rumors that Godric Gryffindor still had a vault in Gringotts and that only someone with Gryffindor blood could open it."

"Well it opened for me," said Harry. "And I'm assuming it will open for any of the Weasleys, except Mrs. Weasley."

"This is information that shouldn't get out," said Dumbledore. "It could be dangerous."

"What do you think I'm going to do go and knock on You-Know-Who's door and announce that I am the last direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor?" Harry suggested somewhat sarcastically although normally he would never consider talking to an adult in such a tone Dumbledore was beginning to get on his nerves with the way he constantly schemed and wouldn't tell anybody more then he thought they needed to know. "As if he doesn't already know."

"Harry," Molly said in a warning tone that told him he had gone too far.

"Sorry," said Harry not sounding the least sorry or contrite.

Dumbledore appeared lost in thought and everybody remained silent until finally Dumbledore finally looked up. "I owe you an apology Harry. I was so intent on keeping you safe from Voldemort that I never once thought about how the Dursleys might be treating you. I figured keeping you hidden and physically safe was enough and I never once considered mental or verbal abuse or the fact that your uncle and cousin also physically abused you. I guess I thought Petunia would grow to love you and when she did the rest of the family would accept you."

"My aunt isn't capable of love, professor or at least she's not towards me," Harry told him. "It took me years to realize that my aunt is a sad, bitter woman who has always hated the fact that my mother had magic and she didn't."

"Yes, I see that now," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Does that mean I won't have to go back next summer?" asked Harry trying not to sound too hopeful.

"It would be safer for you if you did, well not from your relatives but from Voldemort but on the other hand I don't want to send you back there to suffer your relatives' abuse."

"We'll be happy to take him in," said Mrs. Weasley who had been mostly silent holding her opinion between her lips with great difficulty but now spoke out. "He can room with Ron or he can take Bill's old room."

"Very well," said Dumbledore finally. "I'll have to see about getting some stronger wards up and setting up alarms that will alert you if Death Eaters try to get past them. Remus Lupin has managed to create a ward that reacts to the Dark Mark and causes pain to the owner. The pain that the ward creates might not be enough to stop a Death Eater for more than a few minutes but it will give you time to Floo or Portkey out. In fact it might be a good idea to set up a series of Portkeys around the house in case the Burrow is ever attacked. Also it might be prudent to go under the Fidelius Charm just to make all of you safer."

"We'll take whatever security precautions you think are necessary Albus," said Arthur. "And we probably would have taken most of these precautions eventually as the war heated up in any case."

Dumbledore looked sad but nodded, "I'll make sure the paperwork goes through for the adoption. I would prefer that it be done as quietly as possible and also that you're related to be kept on a need to know basis. The less people know about any of it the better."

"Yes, you're right, there are quite a few Death Eaters working at the ministry," Arthur agreed quietly, putting a hand on Harry shoulders in a gesture of affection.

Harry stiffened at Arthur's touch at first not used to having gestures of affection directed at him especially by adults but then relaxed.

"And we wouldn't want to put Harry in anymore danger then he's already in," said Molly rising from the couch and coming to give Harry a hug being careful of his injured back.

Harry reveled in the hug and although he had been hugged by Mrs. Weasley before this was different, this was as if she was welcoming him as an official member of her family. By the time Mrs. Weasley released him Harry felt more loved then he ever had in his whole life or at least since his parents had been murdered.

"Here let me take care of your back," Molly told him gently as Arthur and Dumbledore left the room. "Why didn't you say something? I could have healed it long before this if you had."

"I guess I'm just not used to people caring about me," Harry admitted quietly as Molly went to fetch the bottle of healing elixir that she always kept on hand for her children's numerous scrapes and bruises. Of course none of them had been as seriously injured as this at least at home.

"You've got to break the habit of keeping stuff like this to yourself, Harry," Molly chided he new son gently. "It isn't good for you."

"I'll try," Harry said.

"That's all I ask even though I know trying to break up years of habit is going to be hard." Molly gently put a few drops of healing elixir on Harry's mutilated back and Harry immediately felt a tingling sensation as the bruises disappeared and the welts vanished. Harry immediately stretched and for once didn't wince at the pain his back caused him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. It feels a lot better."

"You're welcome dear. Now why don't you head up to bed in Ron's room?" Molly suggested. "It's late and I'm sure you must be tired after all the excitement of the day. We'll see about redecorating Bill's room in the morning."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry agreed yawning.

"None of that," Molly admonished him gently. "From now on I'm mum and Arthur is dad."

"Yes ma—mum," Harry corrected himself. "Good night, mum. Tell dad and Professor Dumbledore that I said goodnight."

"I will," Molly promised as she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before gently shooing him upstairs.

Arthur Weasley was a man who rarely lost his temper but at this point he felt losing his temper was justified. When he had seen the welts and bruises on Harry's back he had been so shocked he hadn't been able to say anything at all but once the shock had worn off he had been furious and still was. To see such marks on anybody was a sad thing but especially on a boy who was only thirteen years old and had certainly done nothing to deserve it other then to simply exist. And to see such marks on someone he loved as much as his own family and considered a son just made it worse.

Once they were outside Arthur finally lost his temper which had been boiling in him and finally he let it erupt. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS AS TO NOT CHECK UP ON THE BOY!" Arthur shouted at Dumbledore. "TO LEAVE HIM IN SUCH AN ENVIRONMENT JUST BECAUSE IT WAS SAFE FROM VOLDEMORT IS NO EXCUSE TO NOT CHECK AND MAKE SURE HE WAS DOING WELL AND WAS HAPPY. I AM ACTUALLY QUITE ASTONISHED THAT HE IS SUCH A SWEET BOY AND IS SO WELL ADJUSTED AFTER LIVING IN THAT ENVIRONMENT FOR SO MANY YEARS. THEY NEVER EVEN BOUGHT HIM ANY DECENT CLOTHES OR FED HIM PROPERLY. WHEN WE MET HIM HE WAS SO MALNOURISHED THAT MOLLY AND I WORRIED EVERY TIME WE HAD TO SEND HIM BACK TO THAT AWFUL PLACE. AND ALSO IT'S NO WONDER HARRY KEPT THOSE WELTS AND BRUISES ON HIS BACK A SECRET. THAT BOY HAS BEEN SO MENTALLY ABUSED HE THINKS IT'S NORMAL WHEN SOMEBODY BEATS THE CRAP OUT OF HIM AND THINKS IT'S NORMAL NOT TO TELL ANYONE. I'M SURE THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME HE'S BEEN BEATEN BUT BY MERLIN IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT WILL BE THE LAST! IF IT WASN'T ILLEGAL AND IF I WOULDN'T GET THROWN IN AZKABAN I WOULD GO HEX THOSE MUGGLES SO BAD THAT THEY'D WISH THEY'D NEVER BEEN BORN!"

Dumbledore took Arthur's shouting with calm decorum for he knew he deserved it. Arthur was right he should have checked up on Harry but he never had figuring he was doing okay. He had been so sure that he was doing the right thing even though Minerva had warned him that they were the worst sort of muggles he hadn't listened. He was quite sure he would be yelled at again when the deputy headmistress found out about this and again he would deserve it. He would be very surprised if Harry or the Weasleys would ever trust him again after such poor judgment on his part and unlike Percy who was young enough to make a mistake and be forgiven if he ever apologized he should have known better. Arthur Weasley unlike his wife very rarely lost his temper especially to this degree but in this case he deserved to be shouted out and quite frankly Dumbledore was astonished that Arthur hadn't hexed him.

Finally Arthur ran out of steam after more then fifteen minutes of yelling and finally fell silent.

Dumbledore sighed heavily after a few minutes and said, "I am truly sorry I never checked up on him. I knew about the rift between Lily and her sister but I thought that Petunia would grow to love he nephew like he was her own. Well obviously that didn't happen and I am quite sure I am in for another lecture when Minerva hears about this."

"What does Minerva have to do with this?" asked Arthur sounding a little bit more calm then a few minutes previously. Well at least he wasn't yelling anymore and that was bound to be an improvement although Dumbledore could see that Arthur was still furious at him and probably would be for sometime to come.

"She was there that night when Hagrid brought Harry to me at Privet Dr. She had been watching the Dursleys in her Animagus form for most of the day and she told me right off that I couldn't be thinking of leaving him with them and that they were the worst sort of muggles." Dumbledore sighed heavily and added, "She was right but I didn't listen so sure I was doing the right thing."

"We all make mistakes," Arthur admitted no longer looking quite so angry. "I mean somehow Molly and I went wrong with Percy although I am not sure now that occurred. Percy doesn't care about anything except himself and his job and who he got those traits from I don't know as no one else in the family is like that."

"Percy will come around Arthur," Dumbledore said gently.

"I hope so," Arthur admitted. I hope so."

During the time that Arthur was yelling at Dumbledore Harry reached Ron's room he found everybody except Percy waiting.

"So what happened?" Ron demanded.

"And who said anything happened?" asked Harry teasingly.

"Harry," Hermione warned

"Alright, alright, but before I tell you anything I need you to swear to me that you will never tell anybody about what I am about to tell you and that includes Percy and that goes double for you guys," he added to Fred and George.

"Harry, you wound us," said Fred.

"Deeply," George added.

"It's for your protection and also for your family's protection," Harry told them softly.

Fred and George looked serious for one of the first times in their lives and nodded.

When everybody had sworn an oath Harry continued, "There were a lot of things discussed but the main thing is that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley finally got Dumbledore to let them adopt me."

There was silence for about ten seconds as everybody absorbed that then a great commotion as Hermione and Ginny flung themselves on Harry knocking him over but also hugging him to within an inch of his life.

"Hermione, Ginny, some air please," Harry protested hoarsely starting to turn purple from lack of oxygen.

Finally Hermione and Ginny released him and Harry made it a point to take in great gulps of air his face finally started to return to its normal color. "This is great mate," Ron told Harry giving him a brotherly slap on the back. "You've always been like a member of the family anyway. I'm just glad Dumbledore finally gave in."

"What do you mean Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Oh just that mum and dad have been trying to adopt Harry since the first summer he stayed with us but Dumbledore kept putting them off saying Harry was safer at the Dursleys which is a load of crock."

"Yeah I might have been safe from Voldemort thanks to the blood wards but Dumbledore never once bothered to check up on me to make sure my relatives were treating me decently. I'm afraid I finally lost my temper with all his scheming and gave him an earful about exactly how the Dursleys have been treating me. Anyway it's late and I'm going to bed," Harry said.

"But Harry," Hermione protested, "That can't be all that you discussed. You were in there an awfully long time."

"The only other thing we talked about is security measures to protect the Burrow and the family. I believe they are going to cast a Fidelius charm along with different types of wards. Beyond that I don't have a clue as to what they are going to do."

Everyone in the room looked sober and serious even the twins.

As soon as Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny were gone Ron asked quietly, "What are you going to do about the portraits?"

"Keep them down in my trunk," Harry answered. "Nobody I don't trust must know about them or about my trunk. For now it must be a secret shared by only you, me Hermione, dad and mum."

Ron nodded in understanding and got into his bed. "You know Harry, it's going to be to be weird to hear you call my parents mum and dad but I'm glad you're going to be my brother now."

"Thanks," said Harry with a yawn wide enough to crack his jaw.

The next time Harry opened his eyes it was morning and quite late if the sunlight streaming in the window was any indication. Harry rose and noticed that Ron's bed was empty and he realized he must have slept very late for Ron always liked to sleep as late as possible and if he was up then it was high time Harry was as well.

When Harry arrived downstairs after his shower it was to discover Bill sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Harry," Bill greeted with a smile.

"Morning, Bill," said Harry somewhat nervously.

"There's no reason to be nervous, Harry," Bill told him. "Personally I'm glad Dumbledore finally gave in and let mum and dad adopt you. The way those muggles treated you is disgraceful if even half of what Ron has told me is true."

Harry relaxed a bit at Bill's words.

"You're part of our family now, Harry," Bill told the younger boy gently. "I know you probably haven't been loved since your parents were killed but things are different now and you have a family who does love you."

"I know," Harry admitted softly.

"I know you probably need time to get used to the idea that you have people who love you but eventually you must accept the fact that quite a few people care about you."

Harry nodded looking embarrassed and Bill finally relented knowing that the lesson would be brought home in time.

"All right speech over," Bill said with a grin. "We have something to discuss but that can wait till later, right now you have a surprise in the shed."

Harry looked up at Bill in surprise but Bill's expression was unreadable.

Bill led the way outside and opened the door to the shed. As soon as the door was open Harry heard a bark and it was only seconds later that a big black dog was licking his face enthusiastically.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered in disbelief.

Sirius seemed to bark in agreement and continued licking Harry's face.

"Alright Sirius as happy as I am to see you I don't need another shower."

The grim-like dog barked in what sounded suspiciously like laughter and finally stopped licking his godson's face.

"I'll be in the house when you're done, Harry," said Bill with a wink.

"Thank you Bill," said Harry impulsively giving the older man a hug.

"You're welcome," said Bill seeming surprised by the hug then pleased.

When Harry stepped into the shed Sirius on his heels and closed the door a light automatically came on.

"Harry," said Sirius immediately transforming and giving his godson a proper hug.

"Sirius I'm so happy to see you," said Harry returning the hug. "But what are you doing here? What if someone found out you were here?"

"They won't I was real careful," said Sirius placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Now we need to talk and we only have a limited amount of time to do it in for I can't afford to stay here too long."

Harry studied Sirius intently for several long minutes and noticed he looked considerably better than he had before. Oh he was still malnourished and he needed a haircut, but his hair was clean and his robes although patched and faded were still in relatively good condition. The thing that concerned Harry the most though was the haunted look that was still in godfather's eyes being on the run hadn't helped that one bit.

"Here have a seat," said Sirius, gesturing to the couch that was shoved against the wall of the small shed.

Harry sat down and Sirius sat next to him. "Now Harry, Molly and Arthur told me they want to adopt you and that you agreed," Sirius said.

Harry looked up into his godfather's face trying to read his expression but couldn't make it out. "Well, yes," Harry admitted. "I mean with you on the run I can't live with you and if I had had to go back to the Dursleys I don't know what I would have done, probably just borne it I suppose. The Weasleys have always treated me like a member of their family from the minute I met them even when they barely knew anything about me other then I was The Boy Who Lived and that I was their son's best friend."

Sirius listened quietly as Harry tried to articulate his feelings and cursed the Dursleys in his head for what they had done to his godson. They'd never shown him the least little affection and had gone out of their way to be nasty to him and that was something he was never going to forgive them for. Someday he would find a way to get revenge for the way they had treated him but that was for later.

"You don't mind do you Sirius?" asked Harry just a little anxiously.

"No Harry, I don't mind and if you want to know the truth of the matter I think Dumbledore made a huge mistake putting you with Lily's sister. Petunia and I met just once and that was at Lily's and James's wedding and she was as nasty as she could be and from what I've heard she hasn't changed a bit since that time. I'm just glad you're going to be living with somebody who actually loves you from now on. I'd take you if I could but with me being on the run that's just not feasible for the present."

Harry slumped in relief, "I'm glad you're not upset."

"Of course I'm not, Harry," said Sirius. "I love you and as long as you're happy then I'm happy."

Harry looked up and smiled and Sirius's heart gave flutter for Harry's smile was the exact image of James's and for a moment Sirius was sure that it was his best friend smiling back at him and not his godson. The moment passed as Sirius came back to reality. "Here I want you to take this," Sirius said taking a mirror out of his pocket.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"It's a two-way mirror," Sirius explained. "All you have to do is call my name and I'll appear in it and we can talk as I have the other one. Your father and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions."

"Thanks," said Harry giving Sirius a hug.

"You're welcome kiddo," said Sirius returning the hug. "Besides its safer then writing since owls can be intercepted but the two-way mirror spell isn't very well known and nobody can eavesdrop just so long as you make sure you are alone when you use it."

Sirius and Harry continued to talk for a while but then Sirius looked at an old battered pocketwatch and said regretfully, "I really must be going Harry as much as I'd like to stay and continue this conversation. The more time I spend here the more dangerous it is for you and the Weasleys."

Harry nodded looking sad, but understanding nonetheless. "Hey don't be sad, why don't you call me every night around eleven or so okay? Just make sure you are alone when you do."

"I will," Harry promised giving Sirius another hug

"Tell Arthur and Molly I approve of them adopting you and that I'm grateful to them would you? Oh and say hello to Ron and Hermione for me."

Harry nodded again and watched Sirius transform into a dog. Harry opened the shed door and looked around to make sure the coast was clear then opened the door just wide enough to allow Sirius to slip out.

Harry entered the Burrow just as Molly was finishing fixing lunch. "Oh Harry there you are," said Molly. "Did you and Sirius have a nice talk?"

"Yes, thank you for bringing him here even though I know it's dangerous for your family. I've missed him."

"Oh think nothing of it dear," said Molly giving Harry a hug. "And what's this about my family? It's not just my family it's your family now to."

"I know," said Harry. "It'll just take a little while for me to absorb it. And I hope you guys won't be insulted when I don't refer to you as mum and dad in public. The less people that know you adopted me the better at least until after the war is over."

"Of course not, dear," said Molly. "Arthur and I understand."

Harry nodded and impulsively gave Molly a kiss on the cheek. Molly looked shocked then pleased making Harry glad he had done it. "Can I help you with lunch?" asked Harry.

"No it's all done why don't you go get the others. They are in the orchard."

"Okay, oh by the way Sirius wanted me to tell you that he approves of you adopting me and that he is grateful to you."

Before Molly could respond Harry was out the door and heading towards the orchard to get the others for lunch.

After lunch Ron, Hermione, Harry along with Bill headed into Harry's trunk because Harry wanted to decorate it and he couldn't do it himself since he was still underage. Harry had told Bill about his trunk after extracting a promise that he wouldn't tell anybody about it. Harry opened the seventh compartment of his trunk by pressing his thumb to the magical thumbprint scanner. The scanner grew warm briefly then the lid popped open. Ron, Hermione and Harry went first leaving Bill to bring up the rear. "Making sure you close the lid, Bill," said Harry. "Once the lid is closed nobody who isn't authorized can get in but we can still get out."

All four walked down the built-in steps after making sure the lid was secure. As soon as they reached the bottom step Bill looked around in amazement. "This is some posh place, Harry."

"Thanks but right now this is the way it came. I would like to do some major redecorating and since I can't do magic during the summer—"

"Which is why you invited me," said Bill with a grin.

"Precisely," said Harry. "Ron, Hermione choose a bedroom apiece and have Bill decorate them the way you want and they are yours."

"Really?" asked Ron his face lighting up.

"Of course," said Harry. "You are not only my best friend but now my brother."

"Gee thanks, Harry," said Ron racing ahead starting to look in the rooms one by one.

"Yeah, thanks Harry," said Hermione following Ron but at a much more subdued pace.

"Would you mind Bill?" Harry gesturing to the room they were standing in which would make a good sized living room.

"You'll have to tell me what you want Harry," said Bill.

Harry described what he wanted and Bill took several pebbles out of his pocket and placed them on the floor and then transfigured them into carpet and furniture. First a nice thick royal blue carpet appeared spreading the length of the room. Then Bill put one of the pebbles up against the wall and transfigured it into a comfortable couch and finally he added a couple of armchairs and a nice table in front of the couch.

"You do nice work Bill," Harry complimented him. "I'll have to call you next time a need a decorator."

"Next time you need one you'll be able to do it yourself," Bill pointed out.

"That might be true," said Harry, "But transfiguration isn't my best subject I'm afraid. I don't know where I got stuck but I'll never be as good at it as you or Hermione are."

"What is your best subject?" asked Bill curiously.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Harry without a hint of false modesty.

Bill snorted out a laugh and muttered, "I should have guessed."

Harry grinned sheepishly but didn't respond.

"What's your worst subject?" asked Bill.

"You mean I have to choose?" asked Harry.

"You mean you have more than one?"

Harry nodded.

"So tell me."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because we're brothers now and I need teasing material."

"In that case I'm not going to tell you. My lips are sealed," said Harry pulling an invisible zipper across his lips.

"Oh come on," Bill wheedled.

"What do I get in return?" asked Harry with an eyebrow raised questioningly. "If I'm going to give you blackmail material then you owe me the same."

"Oh very well," Bill sighed dramatically but was secretly pleased for he felt Harry was beginning to open up a little and not be quite so shy. "My worst subject is school was history."

Harry snorted, "That doesn't really count, Bill. History is everybody's worst subject unless they're like Hermione, who reads for the sheer pleasure of the written word. If they would get a decent teacher and not a ghost that bores you until you fall asleep then maybe students would do better at it. All Binns does is drone on about goblin wars."

"True," Bill acknowledged. "Very well my worst subject was potions."

"Well what do you know that's my worst subject it's even worse than transfigurations," said Harry.

"That's mainly because of Snape," said Ron coming back into the living room

"What about Snape?" Bill asked.

"Oh Snape hates Harry's guts, has from the minute Harry set foot in his classroom, He's always giving Harry a hard time and Hermione and me to because we're Harry's friends."

"He just hates the Gryffindors in general," Harry protested glaring at his best friend.

"Admit it Harry he's had it in for you since the minute you set foot in his classroom," said Ron ignoring the glare.

"Is that true Harry?" asked Bill quietly.

"Yes," Harry admitted reluctantly.

"Why haven't you ever told anyone?"

"What could they do that wouldn't make it worse? If I told anyone and they confronted Snape about his behavior he would just take it out on me and the rest of the Gryffindors."

"Why does he hate you so much?" Bill asked.

Harry shrugged, "It has to do with my dad and his friends' way back when they were in school. From what I know my dad, Sirius, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew formed a little gang of sorts and called themselves the Marauders. The Marauders loved to play pranks. It was mostly my dad and Sirius that were the main pranksters while Remus did most of the planning for the pranks so that nobody got hurt beyond a little embarrassment and from what I know Peter was mostly just along for the ride. One of their main targets for their mayhem was Snape who was a student at the same time as the Marauders and Snape has never forgiven and never forgotten even though my dad's been dead for thirteen years. It doesn't help that I look almost exactly like my dad except for my eyes which are my mother's."

Bill was silent for so long that Harry feared he was angry. "I still think you should go to an adult," said Bill. "Dumbledore for example."

"No if I did, it would just make it worse," said Harry stubbornly. "Snape makes holding a grudge into an art form and I don't need him any nastier then he already is. Who knows I might be halfway decent at portions if Snape wasn't such a git. Dumbledore sees to it that Snape doesn't fail me out of sheer spite and that's the extent of his involvement."

Harry refused to say anymore on the subject after he made Bill promise not to say anything to anybody or to do anything himself.

By dinnertime they had the rest of the trunk decorated, including Ron's and Hermione's room and Bill had enlarged the three talking portraits. Bill was awed to meet the portrait of Godric Gryffindor but once the two had talked for a few minutes the awe began to wear off a little but the respect remained. "Could you possibly come back and visit sometime?" asked Godric a little wistfully.

"If Harry doesn't mind I might," said Bill. "Although I have to warn you that I don't make it home very often. I work in Egypt looking for gold in the Egyptian tombs for Gringotts. I'm a curse breaker. The only reason I came home this week is to welcome Harry officially to the family."

Harry looked down at his feet when he heard why Bill had suddenly shown up at the Burrow. He hadn't meant to drag Bill away from work.

"Ah so you parents have adopted young Harry here?" asked Godric.

"Yes," said Bill. "Mum and Dad would have done it much sooner if Dumbledore would have let them. They've been trying to get Dumbledore to agree to the adoption for almost two years now which is right after they met him. Neither of them has liked how Harry's relatives were treating him."

"And exactly how is that?" asked Godric his expression neutral.

"Bill," Harry pleaded.

"Like dirt," said Bill bluntly. "Harry doesn't like to talk about it and I only know bits and pieces but I do know that they locked him in what was supposed to be a boot cupboard. It was his bedroom until he started at Hogwarts and also that sometimes they didn't feed him for days if he showed the least signs of magic. My mother was always very worried about him for he was all skin and bones every time she saw him."

"Bill," Harry pleaded again.

"Harry you can't keep this kind of thing to yourself. You need to vent and release all your pent up feelings or one day they'll come back to haunt you," said Bill.

"Isn't it time for dinner?" asked Harry just a little desperately. "Shouldn't we go before mum worries about us?"

"Yes it is time we were going," said Bill looking at his watch. "But don't think I'm going to let this subject drop forever."

Ron, Harry and Hermione headed for the steps that led to the trunks lid and headed but Bill stayed behind for just a moment and told Godric, "If I had my way I'd go to where those damn muggles lived and do things to them they would live to regret. They treated Harry so bad that he thinks when people talk nasty about him or when he's told he's a freak or when somebody verbally and mentally abuses him that it is normal and he deserves whatever he gets, which is a load of crap. They never even bought him clothes; he was always wearing his cousin's or acknowledged his birthday."

"Why don't you go teach them a lesson?" demanded Godric looking furious.

"I would but things have changed a great deal from a thousand years ago and there is now a stature of secrecy. Basically what that means is that we are not to use magic around muggles except in emergencies or if the muggle is closely related to a witch or wizard. There are some pretty heavy consequences for breaking it up to and including extremely heavy fines or time in Azkaban." Bill shuddered when he said the name of the wizards' prison.

"You coming, Bill?" Ron called. "Or are you going to spend the rest of the night down here?"

"Like that would be a trial this place is a lot posher then many places I've stayed over the years," Bill retorted but headed for the stairs nonetheless.

"But then you would miss mum's good cooking," Ron told him sounding as if that was a fate worse than death.

"We can't have that," Bill agreed. "How often do I get home to enjoy mum's good home cooking?"

There was no answer because Ron was already gone.

Bill chuckled and followed.

After dinner which was happy and full of chatter Molly brought out a cake that had a picture of Harry on his Firebolt chasing after the Golden Snitch made out of frosting. Underneath the figure were the words Welcome to the Family, Harry.

Harry stared at the cake the shock evident in his green eyes. "The adoption papers just came back today," said Arthur. "And instead of the child care department sending them by owl I told them I'd pick them up. So welcome to the family Harry."

"Thank you," said Harry with tears in his green eyes. Even though he had known the Weasleys were going to try to adopt him he had still been afraid that they would either change their minds at the last minute or that something would happen to prevent the adoption from going through. Mentally Harry knew his worries were silly but he hadn't been able to help himself.

All the children cheered and Fred and George each gave Harry a slap on the back. "Welcome to the family little brother," said both Fred and George at the same time.

"But of course—"

"—you realize this means that—"

"—we can pull pranks on you just—"

"—like we do with the rest of the family?"

"What's the difference?" Harry asked dryly. "You've tried to pull pranks on me ever since I've known you."

"True," George acknowledged. "But we've never gone all out."

"Going all out is usually reserved for family and people who really tick us off," said Fred.

"Fred, George," Molly scolded. "You are not to pull any pranks on Harry. Is that understood?"

"Yes mum," Fred and George answered mock contritely crossing their fingers behind their backs. Molly glared at them suspiciously for a moment while the other's tried to hide grins including Arthur.

"Besides I wouldn't try to prank me if I was you," Harry said after a moment.

"Why?" asked the twins together

"Because I have the blood of one of the greatest prankster's of all time running in my veins. I am after all the son of James Potter who was one of the greatest prankster's Hogwarts has ever known along with my godfather Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They were known as the Marauders you know."

"You are..."

"...related to one..."

"...of the Marauders?"

"Yes I am," Harry said with a smirk. "The leader of them in fact. My dad was also known as Prongs, while Sirius is Padfoot and Remus is Moony."

"Who was the fourth Marauder?" asked George.

"The one known as Wormtail?" finished Fred.

The smile immediately left Harry's face and he said in a low dangerous voice that was almost a growl, "The fourth Marauder no longer exists since he turned out to be a traitor and betrayed my parents to Voldemort. He was my parents Secret-Keeper and his name was Peter Pettigrew."

The room was silent and Ginny glared at her brothers for upsetting Harry but finally Harry grinned and the tension seemed to dissipate.

"Congratulations, Harry," said Hermione being the first one to speak after the twins ill considered comments. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Hermione," said Harry with a grin. Molly smiled at Harry's grin for it was the first such expression she could ever remember seeing on his usually serious face. Of course she never saw him except for part of the summers but as of now that was going to change.

"Well who wants cake?" asked Molly.

"Me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, manners," said Molly. "Harry should get the first piece."

"It looks almost too good to eat," Harry admitted.

"Here take a piece, Harry," Molly insisted putting a large piece of chocolate cake on Harry's plate. "You're way to skinny. What you need is lots of good meals to help you gain weight."

Harry didn't reply as he attacked the big piece of chocolate cake. A look of bliss immediately came over his face as he chewed and swallowed. "You're a great cook, mum," Harry complimented Molly.

"Thank you dear," said Molly as she passed out pieces of cake to everyone.

Ron immediately took a bite of his and the same look of bliss crossed his face that had been on Harry's just minutes ago.

"Harry, now that you are officially a part of our family we have a surprise for you," said Arthur. "Bill if you would get the package."

Bill rose from his place at the table and left the room for a minute only to come back with a long thin package in his hands. "Here you go, Harry," said Bill handing the package over.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Harry protested.

"Open it," Ron urged him with a grin knowing exactly what was in the package.

Harry tore into the package and inside was a box. Harry opened the box and resting in amongst piles of tissue paper was a long thin old-fashioned clock hand. Harry had seen such hands many times when he visited the Burrow for they were part of the family clock that instead of telling the time had nine different hands with nine different names—the names of each of the Weasleys. And around the clockface were sayings like "Home" "Travel" "School" "Prison" "Work" "Hospital" and "Mortal Peril." Harry looked up just in time to see Molly placing the family clock on the kitchen table.

"Now all you have to do Harry is place a few drops of blood on the clock hand and then put the hand on the clock," explained Arthur.

Harry did as he was asked and took the knife Bill handed him being very careful to just cut a very shallow slash into his palm. Blood welled up and Harry smeared blood on the clock hand and then placed it on the clockface. There was a flash of light as the clock hand attached itself with the other nine and a second later Harry's picture and name appeared swinging immediately to home.

"Yay!" everybody cheered Ginny going so far as to fling her arms around his neck and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry blushed a deep red at Ginny's kiss and everybody tried not to laugh at Harry's reaction for it was pretty obvious to everybody even Ron that Harry had a thing for the youngest Weasley but Harry was such a mess emotionally that he probably didn't know what he was feeling.

"What about the Dursleys?" asked Harry suddenly, "Won't they wonder what happened to me if I don't show up next summer? Not that I care what the Dursleys think, I'm just curious."

Arthur looked uncomfortable for a moment but said, "I'll be honest with you, Harry when Albus and I went to see the Dursleys and they weren't too happy to see us and ordered us to leave or they would call the pearlesce."

Harry knew Arthur meant police so he nodded and Arthur continued, "When Dumbledore insisted that we needed to speak with them they let us in if only to get us off their front stoop and out of view of the neighbors. As soon as we were inside and in the parlor Albus informed them that you would not be returning the next summer or ever."

Arthur paused again, then continued on with his story. "Your uncle sputtered and started yelling about how you were an ungrateful brat and how they had taken you in out of the goodness of their hearts. After your uncle started insulting you I'm afraid I lost my temper and told him and your aunt exactly what I thought of them for how they had treated you. After that I'm afraid I used several curses and jinxes on them and told them they didn't deserve to raise a pet much less a child and that we had taken you in and made you a part of our family. Your uncle's face turned quite purple and it looked like he was going to have some kind of attack if he didn't calm down."

Ron and the twins snickered at this and even Bill and Hermione looked pleased to hear what had happened to Harry's relatives.

"Albus then erased their memories of the entire incident after having them sign some papers saying that they relinquished custody of you. After that we left after making sure that you hadn't left any of your stuff behind. I believe your uncle's parting words were good riddance."

Arthur as well as everybody else at the table looked upset and angry at the Dursleys but the only thing Harry felt was relief for he was finally free of his relatives forever.

When everybody had calmed down Harry said calmly, "That's just the Dursleys they hate magic with a passion. For years I thought my parents had died in a car crash because that's what I had been told. It wasn't until I started going to Hogwarts that I learned differently."

"How can you be so damn calm?" Ron practically yelled. "What they did to you was inhuman."

"Language Ronald," Molly admonished her son although only halfheartedly for she agreed.

Ron didn't look at all contrite.

"I can be calm because there's really no point of getting upset," said Harry quietly. "And if I got upset who would I direct my anger at? I could yell at my aunt and uncle until I was blue in the face and they would never admit what they did was wrong and all I would get for my trouble is no food and locked in my room probably for days. They'll never change. Besides I never have to see them again so why worry or get angry about stuff that's in the past?"

All the Weasleys still looked furious even Arthur who was usually very mild mannered and didn't anger easily, but Arthur Weasley was a different kind of man then Vernon Dursley for he cared about his family and about others while Vernon Dursley didn't care about anyone except himself and perhaps his family.

Much later Harry climbed into bed in Charlie's room for the night feeling much happier and more content then he ever had during the summers. The Weasleys included him in their conversations and listened to him when he talked. They let him do what he wanted and even though he had a few chores he certainly didn't work from early in the morning to sometimes late at night. Harry of course knew that having chores was a part of growing up and it was supposed to teach you responsibility. To tell the truth he really didn't mind because Mrs. Weasley had explained that all of them had some chores to do each day and they didn't take all day so there was plenty of time for fun.

Harry had even offered to help cook saying that he knew how to and that he enjoyed it. He had told her he would very much appreciate it if she could teach him some of her recipes.

Mrs. Weasley had been more than happy to for none of her children were interested in learning how to cook not even Ginny which had disappointed Molly no end so when Harry had asked she had been thrilled to have someone to pass on her skills too.

Ron and the twins had teased him at first but Harry had borne it all silently then told them that their parents weren't going to be around forever and when they were gone how were they going to feed themselves, eat out all the time?

Ron and the twins had stopped teasing him after that. The main reason he had done it however was not to learn to cook although that was part of it but to spend time learning about his new family.

The only dark spot was that fact that as soon as Percy had heard that his parents had adopted the Boy Who Lived he had been so angry that while he, Ron, Hermione and Bill had been down in his trunk fixing it up Percy had had a big argument with both his parents and he had left to get his own place. Neither Molly nor Arthur had wanted to admit that Percy had left the family but had had to when Harry had seen Percy's hand pointing at "In Exile". The "In Exile" had appeared magically when Percy had left.

Harry had been upset because he had never wanted to cause trouble for the Weasleys who had always been so kind to him. Personally Harry had never like Percy as much as he had the rest of the family but he had never wanted to cause a rift between them either. When Harry had tried to apologize saying it was his fault that he had caused a rift in the family both adults had assured him that it wasn't his fault at all and although they loved Percy it had been his decision to cause a rift in the family. Harry had just been an excuse not the cause and he must never believe that it was his fault that Percy had left.

Harry had nodded not sure if he believed it but had kept his doubts to himself.

Finally Harry fell asleep unable to keep awake any longer for it had been an exhausting day.

That night both Arthur and Molly were deeply asleep when both started to dream or at least they thought it was a dream at least at first. Soon however they realized they were not exactly dreaming as they saw a cottage appear along with grass and trees and sky. If it was a dream it was extraordinarily detailed.

"Arthur where are we?" Molly asked looking around.

"I'm not sure Molly," Arthur answered. "I don't think we're in any danger though. I feel very at peace here for some reason."

"You're right you are not in any danger," said a new voice.

Both Arthur and Molly spun around and drew their wands. "Put those wands away, I won't hurt you," the man promised that was standing no more then a few feet away.

"Who are you?" Molly demanded.

"I would think that would be obvious, ma'am since I look just like my son, I'm James Potter."

"But you're dead," Molly said in astonishment after she got a good look at him and found out it was indeed true for James looked almost exactly like Harry except that Harry's eyes were green and James's were hazel. James and Harry both had the same messy black hair that stuck out in every direction no matter what was done to it, the same long, lanky build although James had more muscle and was better filled out then Harry was at the moment and both wore black rimmed glasses because both had such lousy eyesight.

"Yes Lily and I died trying to protect our son and just so you know you are dreaming except that Lily and I called you here."

Suddenly the door to the cottage opened and a pretty red haired lady with green eyes they same as Harry's stood in the doorway. "James, quit playing around and invite the Weasleys in," Lily Potter scolded.

"Yes, Lily," James answered looking sheepish and contrite. "If you'll follow me please," he added as James led the way to the cottage.

Molly and Arthur followed both feeling as if there was no reason to be suspicious and that they were in no danger here.

Once they were inside the cottage both looked around curiously as they followed James towards the kitchen.

Once they reached the kitchen all four took seats and Lily said, "I know this is strange but in a way this is a dream and in a way it isn't."

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

"What my wife means is that even though we can't interfere with the events on earth that doesn't mean we can't observe. We have been watching our son since we died and when he met you and made friends with your youngest son and with Hermione we were more grateful then we can say."

"We called you here which can only be down when those still alive are asleep. As to the reason we called you we both wanted to thank you for looking out for our son. Harry means everything to us and we loved him so much that both of us died rather then see him murdered," Lily explained.

"The way you have treated our son as a member of your family has meant more to us then you will ever know and we will always be eternally grateful to you," James added. "Since we can't be there I'm glad Harry has found someone who loves him as much as we did."

Molly and Arthur listened to the Potters and then Molly said, "It was nothing at all and nothing a feeling human being wouldn't have done."

"Our whole family loves Harry," Arthur said quietly. "Molly and I love him as much as any of our children."

"We know and we will always be very grateful for what you have done for him," said Lily getting up and hugging both Arthur and Molly.

"Continue to look out for him for he will need your love and support in order to defeat Voldemort when the time comes."

"What do you mean?" Molly questioned looking astonished.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that as much as I would like to but it is against the rules I'm afraid. You'll find out soon enough and when you do he'll need all the love and support you can give him especially after he finds out—" Lily stopped in the middle of her sentence refusing to say anymore even though the Weasleys could tell she wanted to.

"If I had my way," James muttered looking very angry. "I would go hex that sister of yours and her husband and son within inch of their lives. What they did to Harry was so reprehensible—"

"You'd have to stand in line," said Lily her green eyes blazing. "I can't believe Petunia and I are related by blood. I can't believe she hated me so much that she took it out on my son who was no more then a helpless baby."

"I've often felt the same way," Arthur admitted quietly. "I even yelled at Albus and that isn't like me."

"Very true," Molly said. "Unlike me Arthur very rarely loses his temper and never that badly. I'm sure they heard him shouting all the way across the village."

Arthur blushed a little but James said, "Albus deserved it for he has a nasty habit that he thinks he knows what's best for everyone just because he's old and wise. I won't deny that he's wise but he is also human and humans no matter how smart they are make mistakes. I'm afraid that's one of Albus's biggest faults."

"James," said Lily looking out the window at the sky. "I'm afraid it's time for them to go. It'll be morning soon and they'll stay asleep until we send them back."

James sighed and nodded and then turned back to the Weasleys. "I'm afraid it's time for us to part ways for now anyway. So thank you again for looking out for our son and just so you know when you wake up you'll remember this much more clearly then you would a regular dream."

The Weasleys nodded and bid the Potters goodbye before walking out of the cottage the whole scene seeming to fade as they got further and further away from the cottage that had a chimney with smoke curling lazily off into the sky.

Once the scene had faded entirely both Arthur and Molly found themselves waking up in their own bed remembering the whole weird dream instead of it fading like a normal dream would have.

Both sat up and looked at each other for a moment. "Do you think it was real?" asked Molly. "Do you think we really met the spirits of James and Lily Potter?"

"Yes," said Arthur after a moment. "I'm not sure how it was done but yes I'm sure we met Harry's parents."

"Do you think we'll meet them again?" asked Molly.

"Maybe, I don't know," said Arthur. "But even if we don't we now know at least one reason Harry turned out so well despite his upbringing. Both of Harry's parents were very nice but I could sense and inner strength in both of them, a kind of inner resolve to fight for what is right or to die trying which unfortunately happened."

"I did to," said Molly after a moment hugging Arthur close to her. Both Weasleys sat there for a moment just enjoying being in each other's company and being together and safe.

The next day after Arthur got home from work Harry approached him in order to ask for a favor.

"What can I do for you Harry?" asked Arthur.

"I was just wondering if you can teach me to play chess properly. Ron and I play a lot at school and he beats me every time because I've never had anyone to instruct me. Ron told me once that you were the one who taught him to play so well."

"Of course, Harry," said Arthur pleased for it would give him time alone with Harry so that he could get to know him better. "I taught Ron to play when he was much younger then you are and if I can teach him to play I can certainly teach you. And I might have originally taught Ron to play but he outstripped me a long time ago."

Harry nodded looking happier then Arthur could ever remember seeing him which pleased him no end. Children were supposed to worry about nothing more than school, girls and doing homework and yet everything for some reason he had yet to fathom came down on a sweet boy like Harry who had survived more than most people twice his age. It made Arthur extremely sad to think all of the things Harry had gone through not just with his relatives but saving the sorcerer's stone his very first year at Hogwarts, then second year saving his only daughter from dying thanks to a possessed diary and finally last year finding that Sirius Black was not only his godfather but that Sirius had supposedly killed his parents. It had turned out later that Sirius had been framed and that he had been thrown into Azkaban without a trial.

Arthur just hoped this year was normal especially with the Triwizard tournament coming. Arthur got out his chess set and began to teach Harry different strategies.

By the end of the evening Harry and Arthur had played several games of which Arthur had won but Harry was improving. "That was good, Harry," Arthur complimented him. "The more you play the more you'll improve."

"Thank you," said Harry looking happy.

"Now it's late why don't you head to bed?"

Harry nodded and rose heading up the stairs to Bill's old room that was now his that Bill was gone. Bill had left just earlier in the day saying that he had to get back to work and that his old childhood room was now Harry's.

The next day Harry entered his trunk and went directly to where the portrait of Godric Gryffindor was hanging and said politely, "Good evening sir."

"Good evening Harry," said Godric. "And what can I do for you?"

"I just thought since I had some free time that I would come down here so we could get to know each other a little. After all we are related and besides I thought you could use the company."

"I could," Godric admitted. "It's awfully lonely sometimes when you have no one to talk to."

"I know how that is," Harry admitted softly not elaborating and Godric didn't push him for the moment.

"Why don't you tell me a little about your family," Godric suggested.

"Which part? My parents or the Weasleys?"

"Both," said Godric.

"Well I don't know much about my parents because they were murdered on October 31, 1981 and I was just a little over a year old. All I do know is that my father's name was James Potter and my mother was Lily Evans Potter. My dad and I look almost like identical twins except for the fact that I have my mother's green eyes. I also know from talking to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black who were my father's best friends that my father along with my godfather Sirius loved to pull pranks and he admitted that if he hadn't done most of the planning for them then somebody would either have gotten hurt or they wouldn't have worked. My father was a pureblood but my mother was muggle-born. Both were very intelligent but my mother being muggle-born really went out of her way to work hard and get good grades so that she would feel like she belonged. My father also got good grades but Remus admitted they could have been better if he had studied a little more. According to Remus dad apparently fell for my mother like a ton of bricks the first time he saw her but my mother on the other hand thought he was nothing but a prankster. They didn't get together until sixth year. As for the Weasleys well there are nine of them. The parents Arthur and Molly and seven children. Ron whom you've met is the youngest son and my best friend. As for the others well there's Bill who's the oldest and who you've also met. He works in Egypt for Gringotts as a curse breaker. Next is Charlie and he works in Romania on a dragon preserve." Harry made a face as he said the next name, "Percy is the third son and my least favorite Weasley. He's a pompous blowhard who cares more about his job at the ministry then his family. When he learned that mum and dad were going to adopt me he used that for an excuse to have a big argument and to move out and get his own place. He has yet to apologize and even if he does the only ones likely to forgive him are mum and dad. I don't know if I can ever forgive him myself if only for the fact that he almost tore this family apart with his actions and made mum cry. After Percy are the identical twins Fred and George who are great pranksters and want to open a joke shop when they graduate. Fred and George can be great fun but you also have to watch them for they are likely to pull some kind of prank on you if you aren't careful but on the other hand they can make you laugh even when there isn't much to laugh about. As you know Ron is the youngest boy and although he has quite a temper he's also loyal to a fault and has stayed with me whenever Voldemort has been after me and watched my back. Ron tends to blow up about certain things and sometimes it takes him a while to get over whatever he's mad about. He is also a chess master and seems to be able to think at least five moves ahead of most of his opponents. Very few people can beat him which makes him a great strategist. Finally there's Ginny, the only girl in about ten generations. Ginny is smart, fiery, determined, beautiful and can hold her own against almost anything. All six of her older brothers tend to be overprotective and will go after anybody who harms her although she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

Godric listened as Harry described each of the Weasleys then commented, "I take it you like Miss Weasley then?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, blushing a little.

"Come on Harry you aren't stupid don't play innocent with me because you know perfectly well what I mean."

"All right fine I like Ginny in that way, but I'm not going to do anything about it at least not right now.

Godric nodded then said, "Well it's nice to know that my bloodline has not died out."

"Yeah but there were more descendents before Voldemort came on the scene but with him killing muggles and wizards left and right we are the only ones left. I've been over that register of births and deaths pretty thoroughly and I'm almost positive.

"Tell me about this Voldemort," said Godric.

"He's the evilest wizard in over a hundred years—" Harry began and then went on to tell Godric everything he knew about Voldemort and his followers. When he was done both were silent for awhile. After a few minutes Harry looked at his watch and said, "I need to be getting back. It's almost lunchtime and then Ron, the twins, Ginny and I are supposed to go play a game of Quidditch. We need to keep in shape for next year."

"Please come back and visit me some time," Godric requested trying not to look disappointed.

"I will," Harry promised turning to leave. "I'll be back sometime soon."

The next couple of weeks flew by and before Harry knew it, it was time to return to school for the start of the new term and although Harry used to love going to Hogwarts because it got him away from the Dursleys for nine months of the year, now he didn't want to leave because he had a family who loved him. Harry played chess with his new dad most evenings and played with Ron, the twins, Hermione and Ginny the rest of the time. He had also spent a great deal of time letting Mrs. Weasley teach him how to cook, her way and Harry enjoyed these sessions immensely.

But finally as Harry had known it must the time came that it was the day before school would begin.

The next morning they all rose early and Mrs. Weasley fed them breakfast. Afterwards everyone pulled their trunks downstairs all except for Ron and the twins who hadn't finished packing the night before despite Harry's and Hermione's suggestion that they should.

By the time Ron and the twins finished packing it was going on 10:00.

"Ah dad, how are we getting to platform nine and three quarters?" Harry asked Arthur.

"We're taking the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then we're going to take several muggle cabs."

"But we won't be able to get everyone's luggage in the trunks of muggle cabs."

"Leave that to me, Harry," Arthur assured him patting him on the shoulder.

Harry nodded knowing that Mr. Weasley was probably going to use magic to shrink the trunks to fit and then use memories charms on the cab drivers.

By the time they arrived at the station it was 10:45 and just fifteen minutes before the Hogwarts Express was to leave.

"Harry, Ron, find us some trolleys," ordered Mrs. Weasley. "We have only 12 minutes before the Express leaves."

Harry and Ron nodded and disappeared into the crowd only to return a couple of minutes later with two trolleys. Everybody immediately piled their luggage on one of the trolleys and then the whole group walked towards the barrier that was between platforms nine and ten. "Fred, George, you go first," Molly ordered the twins.

Fred and George obeyed and pushing one of the trolleys in front of them went through the barrier.

Once the twins disappeared Molly told Hermione and Ginny to go and when they had disappeared, it was Harry's and Ron's turn along with the last trolley.

Once everyone was through the barrier there was just enough time for a round of hugs and kisses before the train left.

"You lot behave," Molly admonished all her children. "And that goes double for you Fred, George. If I get one more letter about you blowing up a toilet—"

"Mum, you wound us—" said Fred.

"—we've never blown up a toilet—" said George.

"—but it's a great idea," Fred finished.

"Thanks mum," both twins said at the same time before boarding the train.

Molly shook her head in exasperation at her sons' antics. Molly hugged each of her children and Hermione but when she got to Harry she hugged him extra long. "You behave yourself, stay out of trouble and if you need anything just write. In fact whether you need anything or not I expect at least letter a week. Is that clear young man?"

"Yes, mum," Harry said hugging Molly back.

"Then scat," said Molly.

Harry boarded the train just as the whistle blew and waved until it was out of sight.

At the welcoming feast that night Dumbledore announced that there would be no Quidditch because they were going to have a Triwizard tournament and also that only people seventeen or over would be allowed to enter.

Harry listened but other than that paid it no attention for he was only 14 and therefore too young to be considered for the tournament even if he wanted to enter.

Ron as well as Fred and George all looked disappointed that they were too young although Harry could hear the twins coming up with scheme after scheme to try to get past the age line that Dumbledore was going to put around the Goblet of Fire.

Just as dinner was ending Professor McGonagall came by the Gryffindor table and stopped in front of Harry. "I would like a word with you Mr. Potter, in my office in half an hour."

Harry looked up and said, "All right Professor."

"What do you think Professor McGonagall wants?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Harry. "I'll just have to see. I can't already be in trouble because I haven't done anything."

"Of course you're not in trouble Harry," said Hermione. "She probably just wants to discuss your schedule."

Harry nodded and hurriedly finished his dinner before he told Ron and Hermione that he would see them back in the common room.

Harry knocked on McGonagall's office door almost precisely half an hour later. "Come in Potter and shut the door."

Harry entered McGonagall's office closing the door gently behind him. "You wanted to see me professor?"

"Take a seat, Harry and no you aren't in trouble unless you want to confess something to me."

"No ma'am," said Harry taking a seat somewhat startled at the use of his first name.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your adoption is all. Albus told me all about it and I gave him an earful about how he never should have left you with those dratted muggles in the first place."

Harry looked startled as McGonagall continued, "I was there the night that Albus left you with your relatives for I had been watching them all that day in my cat form. I knew from just observing them just for one day that it was a mistake leaving you with them but Albus insisted that you would be better protected from Voldemort's forces there. You might have been protected from the Death Eaters but there are many forms of abuse and Albus tends to forget that."

"Thank you, professor," said Harry gratefully.

"Are you happy with the Weasleys, Harry?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry answered with a shy smile. "I always enjoyed spending the summers at the Burrow. The Weasleys always treated me like a member of their family even when I'd barely met them. And it turns out that we are distantly related."

"Oh?" asked McGonagall with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm surprised the headmaster didn't tell you."

"Albus likes to play his cards close to his chest which is a very annoying habit."

"I agree with you," Harry admitted, "But if I tell you it must remain between us. The only other people that know are the Weasleys, except for Percy, Hermione and the headmaster. I don't want word to get out because it would put the Weasleys in even more danger then they are in now."

"You have my word," said McGonagall "And I'll even put up a privacy spell so that no one can overhear us."

Harry nodded and McGonagall took out her want and muttered something. "Now nobody can overhear us."

Harry nodded and began to tell her about how he had gotten a letter from a goblin named Ragnok on his birthday and what it had said. "Apparently it was something my father set up before he died. He and Ragnok were apparently good friends."

"So you are one of the heirs of Gryffindor and the Weasleys, except for Molly are also heirs of one of the founders."

"Yes, and so is Draco Malfoy," said Harry. "But while I and the Weasleys are direct descendents, Malfoy doesn't really have any Gryffindor blood. Apparently one of his ancestors married a great-grandson of Gryffindor and that lady whose name was Bella had a brother who later married. There were several other descendents hundreds of years ago but they all died out for one reason or another."

"So that you and the Weasleys are the last descendents of one of the four founders," said McGonagall.

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know what kind of a difference it makes. I might have Gryffindor blood running in my veins but I'm still just Harry. And it's better if this kind of knowledge doesn't get out even after the war is over. I have enough trouble dealing with something that happened when I was a baby the last thing I need is even more fame."

McGonagall nodded sympathetically then said, "You better get back to Gryffindor tower since it is past curfew. The password is morning star. Here I'll write you a note in case you run into Filch."

"Thank you ma'am," said Harry.

"I'm glad Arthur and Molly finally convinced Albus to let them adopt you. The Weasleys are good people."

"Yes, ma'am, I know," said Harry heading out the door and towards Gryffindor tower.

"Harry can I talk to you?" asked Neville the nest day after they had finished with classes for the day.

"Of course, Neville," said Harry. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Perhaps we should go somewhere private," Neville suggested. "Where no one can overhear us."

Harry studied Neville for a moment then nodded. "Follow me."

Harry led the way back to the dormitory and then looked around cautiously. When he saw no one was around he turned to Neville and said, "What I am about to show you must remain between us okay?"

"Okay," said Neville wondering what Harry was talking about but then gasped when Harry put his thumb against the seventh lock thumbprint scanner and when it flashed opened the lid. "Follow me," said Harry climbing down into the trunk Neville following. "Close the lid, Neville," Harry told his friend.

Neville complied and they entered the house that was inside Harry's trunk. "Wow! This is something else." said Neville looking around.

"Thank you, I bought it just last summer and very few people know about it and I'd like to keep it that way," said Harry offering Neville a seat on the couch in the parlor. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well," Neville began nervously. "I know that eventually you are going to be heavily involved in this war with Vol...de...mort and I wanted to offer to help," said Neville stuttering on the Dark Lord's name but still managing to get it out which made Harry quite proud of him.

"Where did you get the idea that I would become involved in the war that is coming?" asked Harry, curiously.

"Oh come on Harry," said Neville. "I'm not stupid. Who is it that always in the center of things? Like back in first year when you, Ron and Hermione retrieved whatever it was that was hidden in the third floor corridor? And what about what happened second year with all those people getting petrified? You were involved in that as well and were instrumental about bringing it to an end."

"Neville—" Harry begun.

"No! You listen to me," said Neville. "I can guess that sometime in the future you will be responsible for destroying Volde...mort and I want to be there to help you."

Harry nodded and said after a moment, "All right I'll keep it in mind but that's all I can promise. You're probably right that I will have a major role to play in this war but right now I don't know if that's true. Nobody ever tells me anything and the only way I can get information is to overhear bits and pieces of conversations. It really is very annoying when nobody will tell you anything even when it directly involves you. For now though we had better get back into the dorm before the others get back. The fewer people that know about my trunk the better."

"I can understand why you want to keep it a secret," Neville admitted not commenting on Harry's statement about nobody ever telling him anything for he knew it was probably true. He followed Harry up the steps that led to the lid of the trunk.

"And by the way I'm very proud of you for being able to say Voldemort's name not once but twice," Harry told Neville turning back just before he opened the lid.

Neville blushed at the compliment for he didn't receive many.

Harry opened the lid and exited the trunk cautiously and Neville followed.

The months passed until finally the two other schools that were going to participate in the tournament arrived. Harry stood outside and watched as Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived and then disembarked.

Ron who was standing with him said, "Look there's Viktor Krum," said Ron who pointed out the Belgian Seeker as he disembarked.

Harry nodded but wasn't really paying attention.

"Are you okay, mate?" asked Ron.

"Fine," said Harry with a half a smile. "But I think I'm going inside. I do have that report to finish for potions that is due, tomorrow."

"You can't miss this," Ron protested.

"I wouldn't if it wasn't for that report for Snape," said Harry with a smirk. "He wants three feet of parchment and that will take me a while. I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay," said Ron turning back to observe the arriving schools.

A few days later the names were drawn out of the Goblet of Fire the parchment appearing above the flames and in just a few minutes the school had its three constants until a forth name came out of the Goblet. When it of course turned out to be Harry's name he was denounced most viciously as an attention seeking brat while the two headmasters of the other schools questioned Dumbledore about how Harry could get past the his age line. When he was questioned by Dumbledore Harry denied putting his name in the Goblet and also said he hadn't asked anyone else to do it for him. Snape of course and the two foreign headmasters called him a lier who was just seeking attention but Dumbledore seemed to believe him, while Moody said he suspected someone had put Harry's name in the Goblet perhaps in the hopes that he would be killed or perhaps for some other nefarious purpose.

Ron was of course thrilled when he learned and asked Harry how he had done it, but Harry denied it and Ron got angry and didn't talk to him for months.

And so Harry passed the first task of the Triwizard tournament by the skin of his teeth and Molly and Arthur who were there to show support after they had been told by Dumbledore that he believed Harry when he said he hadn't entered the tournament himself nor had he wanted to be in such a dangerous magical event and if not for the binding magical contract he would have told everyone that he refused to participate.

Molly of course had been worried and tearful wondering who could have put his name in the Goblet and if whoever it was trying to get Harry killed. Arthur of course had been concerned and had told Harry to be careful and not to take any unnecessary risks.

Having his adopted family believe in him—all except for Percy—made Harry feel better and he hugged both adults in gratitude. Ron of course had apologized for not believing him when he had said he hadn't entered and all was right for the moment.

After having passed the first task Harry began to think about the fact of what would happen to the Gryffindor fortune if he were to die. He didn't want to die but Harry realized it was a distinct possibility and so he swore to himself that he would write Ragnok and ask that half the Gryffindor fortune be transferred to the Weasley vault and that they got the rest of it if he were to die.

Harry had written the letter when he had been alone and had sent it off with Hedwig before his dorm mates had returned from breakfast. He had gotten a response the very next day and Harry had already told Hedwig to make sure to deliver it when he was alone as he didn't want Ron, Ginny or the twins discovering what he was doing until it was already accomplished for they would argue with him about it and try to talk him out of it if they could.

Hedwig had obeyed and delivered his letter after the other boys were already snoozing for the night. Harry opened it immediately and read the short response quickly.

Dear Mr. Potter

I received your request and will be happy to do what you ask but before I can comply there is one condition however. Godric Gryffindor just before his death left my ancestors with instructions that the gold in the Gryffindor vault was not to be given to anyone unless they had Gryffindor blood. Why Gryffindor made this request I do not know but the fact remains that even though he died a thousand years ago we still must follow his last wishes.

If you have evidence that the Weasleys are actually related to Godric Gryffindor I will need to see it before I can comply with your request. Please feel free to set up a meeting at your earliest convenience at Hogwarts if you prefer as we know that you can't just leave while school is in session.

I will be awaiting your reply.

Sincerely,

Ragnok

Chief Manager

Gringotts

Harry reread the letter then decided that he would talk to the headmaster as soon as possible. Finally Harry put the letter in his trunk and went to bed for he was extremely tired. He was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Harry approached Dumbledore about his idea the next day and the headmaster had looked at him sadly for a moment then agreed.

"It is a possibility you will die," Dumbledore admitted. "The Triwizard tournament is dangerous which is why I put that age line around the cup and why I didn't want anyone under seventeen to enter. I just wish I knew who had put your name in the Goblet."

"Believe me I wish I knew who had put my name in the Goblet too," said Harry dryly. "If I ever do find out I'll make him wish he had never done anything so foolish."

Dumbledore chuckled but then nodded somberly. "So what's a good date for you for the meeting?"

"Oh this weekend is fine," said Harry. "And do you mind if we have it in your office? I'm trying to keep what I'm doing from Ron, the twins and Ginny at least until it's already accomplished. If I didn't they would try to talk me out of what I'm doing and I don't feel like arguing with them and also I don't want to be the talk of the entire school again if I had it somewhere people could see."

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "I shall make myself absent during the meeting this weekend."

"You don't have to do that sir after all it is your office."

"Still you deserve your privacy and although I wish it wasn't necessary I understand why you want to get it done in case you do die although I sincerely hope that doesn't happen."

"Me too sir," Harry agreed fervently, "But if there's anything I've learned in the last few months is it is better to be safe than sorry."

Dumbledore nodded sadly stroking his beard. "Perhaps you should go write Ragnok back now and set up your meeting."

"Yes sir," Harry answered leaving the headmaster's office.

A few days later Harry headed for Dumbledore's office after telling Ron and Hermione that he needed to see the headmaster about something. Hermione shot him a suspicious look but didn't say anything and as for Ron he just kind of shrugged and then went back to doing his homework.

Harry exited the portrait hole and hurried to Dumbledore's office. He said the password at the gargoyle and then a minute later knocked on the door the headmaster's office. Dumbledore opened the door and said, "Your guest is here. I will be back when you are done."

"You don't have to leave," Harry protested.

Dumbledore shook his head not replying then patted Harry affectionately on the shoulder before disappearing down the steps and out the gargoyle.

"Good morning Harry," Ragnok greeted as he rose from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Good morning Ragnok," said Harry. "I am grateful to you for meeting me here."

"It was no problem, Harry," said Ragnok. "Would you like a spot of tea before we get down to business."

"No thank you," Harry said politely. "We need to do this before I'm missed."

"Missed?" asked Ragnok curiously.

"Ron, Ginny, Fred and George will miss me if I'm gone to long and I would prefer to keep what I'm doing a secret until it is a done deal. They are the children of the people I want to transfer half of the Gryffindor fortune and I'm afraid the whole family is very proud. If they knew what I was doing they would do their best to talk me out of it in one way or another."

"I see," said Ragnok with a nod of understanding. "Well let's get down to business then."

Harry nodded and pulled the book he had taken out of the Gryffindor vault. "I took this book out of the Gryffindor vault." Harry flipped to the next to last page and then handed it to Ragnok with a finger pointed at the name of Arthur Weasley. "This is a record of all the descendents from the time of Godric Gryffindor himself and it automatically updates whenever a baby is born in the Gryffindor line."

Ragnok flipped to the last page and saw the names of the rest of the Weasley children and on the other side of the page was Harry's name and the name of his father, mother, grandparents and cousins all of whom were deceased except for Harry himself.

Ragnok then flipped to the first page and saw the name of Godric Gryffindor in large letters at the very top. "Well this is certainly proof," Ragnok admitted handing the book back to Harry.

"Do you need more?" asked Harry.

"Not really, but if you have other proof I would appreciate seeing it."

Harry nodded and rose taking his miniature trunk and enlarged it. "The proof is in my house in my trunk."

"A house in your trunk?" asked Ragnok in surprise

"Sure I bought it just last summer just so I would have a place to keep certain things and that nobody who wasn't authorized can get into. You'll have to come down with me what I want to show you is in the living room."

Ragnok followed Harry down into his trunk admiring the decor as they walked from room to room. Harry entered the hallway leading to the living room and walked past the portraits of Harry's grandparents Ragnok following. "Hello, grandfather, grandmother," Harry greeted the two portraits that were hung side by side

"Hello Harry," greeted the two portraits of Harry's grandparents.

"Guys this is Ragnok. He works at Gringotts and he's here on business."

"Hello Ragnok," said both portraits.

"Good afternoon, sir, ma'am," said Ragnok respectively.

Harry walked into the living room and stood in front of a portrait, "Good afternoon, Godric," Harry greeted.

"Good afternoon, Harry," said Godric. "Who is this with you?"

"This is Ragnok and he works at Gringotts. He wanted proof that the Weasleys were related to your line because I wrote him about transferring half the money from your vault to theirs. But since you left instructions that it was only to be given to those with Gryffindor blood—"

"Ah," said Godric in understanding. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ragnok."

Ragnok who had been standing looking shocked and awed seemed to come to himself as Godric finished speaking. "And it is an honor to meet you," said Ragnok. "You can verify that the Weasleys do have your blood?"

"Yes I can," said Godric. "For one thing they are in the registry of my bloodlines which cannot be tampered with; even if someone tried to tear out a page it would replace itself with an exact duplicate. And for the second thing Arthur Weasley greatly resembles my wife and daughter although it is of course not exact since there is a thousand years between them. Also Arthur, his youngest son Ron and Harry all wear rings that they took out of my vault and the rings cannot be worn by anybody who doesn't have Gryffindor blood."

"Very well," said Ragnok. "I will see to the transfer of the money as soon as I return. It has been a great honor meeting you, sir."

"And you," Godric responded with a slight bow.

They emerged from the trunk and sat back down in their seats after Harry had closed the lid and shrunk it down to put it back in his pocket.

"Thank you for showing me that," said Ragnok still sounding a little awed.

"You're welcome," said Harry. "I've talked quite extensively with Godric over the last year or so and believe me he's quite a character."

"You found the portrait in the Gryffindor vault?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "It came as something of a surprise let me tell you. He is the main reason I bought the trunk so that I would have somewhere to keep him that nobody who wasn't authorized could get into."

"Probably wise," Ragnok agreed.

"There is something else I would like to discuss with you and that is that I would like my half of the fortune transferred to the Weasleys if I were to die."

"But you are only 14," Ragnok protested. "You are too young to think about such things."

"Normally you would be right, but normal 14 year olds don't have the evilest wizard in the world ever try to kill them when he was a defenseless baby nor try to kill you ever since you started at Hogwarts. This year is no exception as somebody put my name in the Goblet of Fire and entered me in the Triwizard tournament probably hoping I'll be killed."

"But you're still here," said Ragnok.

"True, but I barely got past that dragon without more serious injuries and the other two tasks are bound to be worse. It's just a precaution is all I'm not predicting anything."

"Very well," said Ragnok with a resigned sigh. "We might as well get started."

Before Harry knew it, it was time for Christmas and Arthur and Molly were expecting everybody to come home this year including Harry.

Harry couldn't remember ever feeling this excited about Christmas or any holiday truth be told for the Dursleys had never given him anything but abuse or had ignored him entirely.

He had never gotten any Christmas presents until his first year at Hogwarts but staying at school and having a place to go home for the holidays were two totally different things. It was the sense of being wanted, of knowing that he wasn't there just because they had been forced to take him in but because they wanted him and included him as part of their family because they wanted to and that made all the difference in the world.

He was looking forward to long talks with Arthur Weasley over games of chess and spending time helping Molly cook Christmas dinner. Then there was Christmas morning and all the presents although it didn't really matter to him if he got anything for just having a family that loved him was more than enough.

Finally the day came that all the students that were heading home for the two weeks of the Christmas holidays and Harry was as excited as a first year practically fidgeting with impatience.

"Why are you so excited Harry?" asked Ron. "We're just going home for Christmas is all, but you act like we are going on some exciting adventure or something."

Harry didn't respond so Hermione said, "You have to understand Ron the Dursleys never loved him and he never got any presents for his birthday or Christmas or even treated humanely. That your family has taken him into their hearts and wanted him to be a part of your family has meant everything to him when he has been told all his life that he is a freak and that he doesn't even deserve to live and that he should have been killed at birth. This is the first holiday that'll he's been able to spend away from the school since he started so of course he's excited. He's not like you who has always had a family and who has always been loved."

Harry nodded in confirmation and Ron was silent trying to absorb Hermione's words.

"So you're excited because it's your first real Christmas with a family?" Ron asked.

"Yes," answered Harry. "I've been looking forward to it for a month. It's not so much the presents but the chess games with dad and the long talks we have over them and helping mum cook and learning what she knows. They don't treat me like I shouldn't be seen or heard or that I don't exist but like I am a person in my own right. They listen when I say something and don't berate or beat me when I don't do something to their satisfaction."

"I see," said Ron understanding a little better why Harry was so excited although he couldn't really imagine anyone beating a child but then his parents had always loved him unlike Harry's relatives.

They arrived at the Burrow by Portkey for Dumbledore had felt it would be better that everybody thought that the three of them were staying at the school and so they arrived just before lunch the very next day after the train had left taking the others including Hermione, home for the holidays.

"Oh good you're here," said Molly as Harry, Ron the twins and Ginny landed in the living room of the Burrow. "Why don't you go unpack your things and by the time you're done lunch will be ready."

The others groaned but complied and headed up to their rooms dragging their trunks behind them.

Later after dinner Arthur and Harry settled down to a game of chess. Chess games between Arthur and Harry had become something of a tradition for them for they not only played but talked as well and the rest of the family knew better then to disturb them unless the house was on fire, under attack or somebody was seriously injured. Chess was something both Harry and Arthur enjoyed although not so much as the talks that took place during them.

Harry set up the chess board and Arthur said, "You take the white, I'll take the black." Taking the white meant in chess terms that Harry got to move first and since Arthur usually took the white Harry was surprised although he was careful to keep his expression bland and unreadable.

Both were silent for awhile as each complemented their move but finally Arthur asked, "How's school going?"

Harry looked up then said, "Its fine, dad. As far as I know I'm doing fine in all my classes, except for History of Magic and maybe Potions."

"Well no one does well in History of Magic," Arthur admitted, "Not with the way Binns teaches it at any rate. I had him just like you did and my grades were abysmal in it too."

"Hermione does great in it," Harry commented. "But that's probably because she loves to read and reads books I would probably fall asleep before I got more than a chapter done."

They were both silent for awhile as Arthur complemented his next move. "Why is Potions your worst subject?" asked Arthur after a time not giving away the fact that Bill had told him of a lot of the conversation that he and Harry had had while Bill had been helping decorate Harry's house inside his trunk.

Harry shrugged and said, "I suppose I just don't have any talent for it. Not everybody does after all." Harry didn't mention the fact that Snape hovering over him waiting for the slightest mistake in order to pounce didn't help foster learning the subject and also that Snape throwing insults at him and taking points for no reason also didn't help.

"I hear Severus is a tough teacher," Arthur said. "I've heard said more than once by Order members who had him that he was one of the worst teachers at the school because he doesn't really teach but write instructions on the blackboard and expect you to be able to brew the potion without him giving you any verbal instruction."

Harry didn't respond but wondered what Arthur was after. Did Arthur want him to admit that Snape was always making his life miserable just because he had a grudge against James Potter? Or was it something else entirely? Whatever it was Harry wasn't going to take the bait. "I wouldn't know about whether he was a good teacher or a bad one," was all Harry finally said.

Arthur nodded and dropped the subject knowing Harry was not going to say anymore about it and Arthur couldn't reveal what Bill had told him so he held his peace.

They played in silence for a while then Arthur asked, "So looking forward to Christmas?"

"Yes," said Harry looking up so that Arthur could see his green eyes shining with excitement. "I never really had a Christmas before I started going to Hogwarts," Harry admitted after a moment. "Or a birthday either."

Arthur felt his heart go out to the boy and swore to himself that Harry was never going to feel unloved or unwanted again. Damn those Dursleys! Were they even human to have treated Harry so badly? How could anybody be so callous and uncaring? Arthur sighed silently to himself and admitted reluctantly if only within his own mind that some people just didn't care and it just wasn't muggles but magic folk to.

"Those presents mum sent me way back after I had just met Ron during that first Christmas were a real surprise because I wasn't expecting any at all. I still remember my shock when I saw presents piled at the foot of my bed and I still remember Ron saying when I commented on it 'What did you expect, turnips?'"

Harry smiled at the memory although it was tinged with sadness. "I didn't care that the presents were homemade for getting anything was a shock and besides mum's a great cook and I enjoyed that fudge a lot as well as the Weasley sweater."

Harry blushed when he realized at how much he had revealed and looked down at the chessboard as if finding it fascinating.

"Things won't be like that this year," Arthur said carefully. "Or any year from now on—not now that you are a part of a real family."

Harry nodded but didn't look up from where he was staring at the chessboard. "Harry," said Arthur calmly although inside he was seething with anger. "I know your relatives treated you badly and I would change that if I could but since I can't we both need to look to this Christmas and the ones in the future."

Harry looked up into the calm understanding gaze of his adoptive father and Harry immediately felt loved and cherished. Arthur Weasley and his wife were far different people then the Dursleys, Harry realized suddenly. The Dursleys hated anything that wasn't normal but what was normal really?

Harry felt as if he had been engulfed in a warm hug as he continued to look into Arthur Weasley's understanding blue eyes. Harry felt he could tell this man anything and that he would be quietly supportive and nonjudgmental. Harry also knew however that Arthur Weasley would fight fiercely to not only protect his family but the whole of the wizarding world even those who looked down on him for being poor or some other reason. Harry wondered if the Weasleys knew what they had and appreciated it. Well even if they didn't he did and was grateful for that love.

Harry nodded and looked back at the chess board finally moving one of his knights.

Harry looked up again and said quietly, "I'm glad I met your family. Ron's friendship has meant more to me then you know and through him I met the rest of you. Back before I met your family I didn't know what love was. Oh in my head I did but not in my heart."

"We just did what any normal, caring person would have done," Arthur said.

"That's true and I know that now," Harry admitted. "But how was I to know what a loving, caring family was like when my parents were killed before I even got to know them? The Dursleys don't count. Before I met you guys they were all I knew."

Arthur nodded in understanding and both were silent for a moment. "There is something else I wanted to discuss with you," said Arthur finally his tone not giving anything away after making his move.

Harry waited and then Arthur finally said, "There is a lot more gold in our vault then there should be and I know you know something about that."

Harry tried to look innocent but Arthur sent him a look that said he wasn't buying it. "Fine I made arrangements about a month ago and Ragnok came to the school with the headmaster's permission. It was right after the first task of the Triwizard tournament and I realized I could have been killed. In any case legally half that money belongs to you since me and your family, are the only ones left with Gryffindor blood running in our veins."

"Harry—" Arthur began.

"Look, dad," Harry interrupted. "That money legally belongs to you and in any case just with the Potter vault I have more money than I could spend in a 1000 years add my half of the money out of the Gryffindor vault and I could be immortal and I still wouldn't be able to spend it all. I just wanted to make sure that your family got what legally belonged to them." Harry didn't say that he wasn't sure he would survive the Triwizard tournament and he had wanted to get this taken care of just in case the worst happened. Arthur seemed to understand what Harry wasn't saying and winced.

"And so Ragnok said and even though Molly and I argued with him he wouldn't put it back in the Gryffindor vault," said Arthur.

Harry considered then said, "Dad, I know you are used to raising your family on the few Galleons you make at the ministry but that was before you knew that you have the blood of one of the four founders running in your veins and that he had a vault that hadn't been opened in several hundred years at least. You have as much right to that money as I do or as any other person who has the blood of a Gryffindor."

"You're right," Arthur conceded finally giving in as Harry had made some very good points.

Harry looked surprised that Arthur had given in so easily but didn't question it.

"Checkmate," Arthur added after a moment as he moved his king.

Harry studied the board then looking just a little disappointed nodded, "Congratulations, dad."

"It was a close thing," Arthur said. "You very nearly had me."

"But you won in the end. I'll just have to try harder next time," Harry teased Arthur gently.

"Any harder and I'll probably not be able to beat you at all," Arthur teased right back which made Harry smile. The two of them packed up Harry's chess game and walked out of the parlor arm-in-arm.

"So who won?" Charlie wanted to know as soon as the door to the parlor opened.

"Dad did," said Harry.

"This time anyway," said Arthur. "I'm afraid I created a monster when I taught Harry how to play."

"Ah so we have another Ron on our hands?" asked Bill.

"I'll never be that good," Harry protested. "Ron can see how the pieces will move at least five moves ahead I can't do that."

"Yet anyway," said Charlie. "But who knows you might just be able to someday."

"Ron's been playing since he was like five years old and you just really started learning last summer. I bet eventually you'll be as good as he is," said Bill.

Harry shrugged not in the mood to argue the point, "Maybe," was all Harry would say.

The days passed with speed as Harry and all of the younger Weasleys played Quidditch and Harry competed against Bill in catching the apple that was being used as a Snitch before it hit the ground, but with Harry on a Firebolt it was almost no contest at all. At night Harry and Arthur played chess although it wasn't every night for the games tended to last for hours especially since Harry had gotten better and had turned into real competition. Also both Bill and Charlie would spend quite a bit of time getting to know Harry for himself and not as the Boy Who Lived. Charlie especially hardly knew anything about Harry at all except that he was great on a broom, that he had outflown the competition at the Triwizard tournament and that he was as mad about Quidditch as he was.

So Charlie spent a great deal of time getting to know Harry and although Harry was very closemouthed about certain things he was willing to talk about others. What Charlie found when he had had several interesting conversations with Harry was that he genuinely liked him a great deal.

Harry had had a hard life which he refused to talk about in any detail but Charlie got the impression that his relatives had been rather nasty and that Harry had never really been happy until he had found out about his magic, started going to Hogwarts and made friends with Ron and Hermione. Harry talked constantly about both of them and about how Ron had taught him all the finer points of Quidditch and how Hermione was the smartest girl in the whole school and perhaps in the entire wizarding world.

However when Charlie tried to turn the subject back to Harry himself Harry would change the subject as soon as he could which made Charlie wonder just a little what could be so bad about Harry's past that he didn't want to talk about himself at all.

"You know mum was worried when your name came out of the Goblet of Fire," said Charlie. "She wanted me to report back to her as soon as you had completed the first task but I'm sure she didn't expect me to report the fact that not only did you get past that Hungarian Horntail with only a shoulder wound but that you had outflown it and that when you graduated you could play professional Quidditch."

Harry blushed but didn't reply.

"Where did you learn to fly like that?" asked Charlie in a tone of awed amazement.

Harry shrugged and said with only the hint of a smile, "I've never had a lesson outside of the ones Hogwarts offers to first years although I've been told that my father was also a great flyer perhaps I inherited my talent from him. He played Chaser on the Quidditch team though not Seeker. As to how I found out I could fly—" and Harry went on to tell him how Draco Malfoy had stolen Neville's Remembrall and that while Madam Hooch had been distracted had flown up intending to drop the Remembrall and break it and how he had demanded that Draco give it back to Neville. When Draco had refused Harry had mounted his broom himself and chased Draco and then dived to catch the Remembrall after Draco had deliberately dropped it just inches from the ground and landed without a scratch.

"And on an old school broom too," Charlie said shaking his head in amazement. "Those things should have been replaced a long time ago but wherever you got your talent you really are a spectacular flyer, little brother, perhaps the best I've seen in a long time."

Harry started at the term 'little brother' but since it was said affectionately and not with condescension he accepted the term of endearment without comment. "Perhaps I'll donate some after I graduate," Harry mused thoughtfully. "Some Cleansweeps, maybe you definitely don't need to learn on something like a Firebolt."

Charlie looked astonished at Harry's offhanded statement for a moment then asked, "Brooms are a lot of money Harry, even a Cleansweep."

"I know how much brooms are Charlie, but those brooms have been around for at least a hundred years, probably more and besides I can certainly afford it. I learned during the summer on my birthday how much I inherited from my parents and I guarantee you I could buy thirty Firebolts for the school and still not feel a dent in what I inherited."

Charlie took a moment to absorb this looking white as a sheet but the statement had been said in such a matter-of-fact tone that Charlie had to accept it.

"You say that like money doesn't mean anything to you at all," Charlie observed.

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't, not really, I could live to a ripe old age and not spend even a quarter of what is in my parents vault. Besides money might be nice but it won't make people like me or stop people from talking nastily about me behind my back or make me any real friends. People who care more about money then the things that are important like friendship and love might have people surrounding them that seem like friends but the minute that person's fortune disappears those hangers-on will vanish like puffs of smoke and that person will be alone with no one in the world but himself to blame. At least I know I can count on my friends to stand with me no matter what for they don't stay around me because of my money but because they are my true friends."

Harry fell silent and Charlie stared at him in amazement. "Harry that is more mature than most people ever become," Charlie told him.

Harry didn't reply and continued just looking out at the stars. "I'm going to bed," Harry said suddenly turning back towards the house. "I'll see you in the morning Charlie."

Charlie was startled but had to accept that Harry had said all he was going to say for one night and had perhaps revealed more than he had meant to. "Goodnight, little brother," Charlie said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Finally it was Christmas Eve and everybody sat around the fire in the parlor just enjoying each other's company. Arthur and Molly sat together Molly for once relaxing with her head on her husband's shoulder listening to music over the radio. As for the others they were spaced out on the other pieces of furniture all looking relaxed and it felt for the first time in a long time that there was no war.

Harry and Ron quietly played wizarding chess in the corner while Bill and Charlie sat in chairs quietly discussing something. As for Ginny and the twins all three of them were discussing something very quietly and Harry had a feeling that they were talking about some future prank. The only Weasley missing was Percy and Harry would gladly strangle his adopted brother for when Molly had sent him his usual present Percy had sent it back without even a note. Molly of course had burst into tears and Harry as well as everybody else tried to comfort her in their different ways. The twins had offered to prank him into submission; Bill had offered to go have a talk to him while both Charlie and Ginny were in favor of sending him a Howler at the ministry so that everybody could know what a git he was being to his own family and Ron was all for storming into the ministry and punching Percy in the nose for making Molly cry. Harry however knew that none of these things would work and that they would just drive Percy even further from ever making up with his family. As far as Harry was concerned Percy could rot in hell for making Molly cry and for making Arthur get this sad but resigned look in his blue eyes for he didn't seem to care about anybody but himself and his career. How Percy could ever have been born a Weasley was a mystery to him for the rest of the family was warm and caring while Percy was not. Harry didn't voice his thoughts however because he didn't want to upset Molly even more and he did his best to comfort her even if he thought Percy was a self-centered, egotistical jerk.

"Time for bed, you lot," Molly said finally. "That is if you want Christmas morning to arrive."

Everybody groaned in disappointment but complied and headed upstairs. Harry followed Ron for the two of them were sharing Ron's room while Charlie was here not that the two boys minded very much since it was only for the Christmas holiday and they shared a dorm at school anyway.

Both boys quickly got dressed for bed and then climbed into their warm comfortable beds.

"Can't wait for morning," Ron told Harry.

"Yeah neither can I, so goodnight for the sooner we fall asleep the sooner morning will be here," said Harry with a yawn.

"Yeah you're right," Ron agreed already sounding half asleep and soon the room was silent except for Ron's snoring and Harry's quiet breathing.

Before Harry knew it, it was morning and Ron was shaking him awake. "Come on, Harry, get up are you going to sleep all day? Come on, it's Christmas!"

"What time is it?" Harry groaned sleepily

"Almost seven-thirty," Ron said.

Harry yawned again and reluctantly rose and started to get dressed. He followed Ron downstairs—after shooting a glance of longing back at his own bed—where a Christmas tree was set up in the parlor and underneath the tree were loads of presents.

Harry woke up at the sight of all the presents and at the sight of the adults already up and waiting. All the children rushed towards the tree and would probably have dived into the pile of presents if Molly hadn't stopped them with a look. "We will be civilized about this so each of you take a seat and we will pass out presents and figure out what belongs to whom."

All the children looked disappointed but quietly took seats on the furniture or the floor as the adults banished presents to their respective owners one by one. Soon everyone had a tall stack of presents sitting in front of them including Bill, Charlie, Arthur and Molly.

After everyone had their presents all the children tore into theirs with enthusiasm even Fred and George who were sixteen and almost grown up.

For Harry there were not only presents from Molly and Arthur, but Sirius, Remus, Tonks, the rest of the family and Hermione. From Molly there was a Weasley sweater, homemade cookies and mince pies both of which Harry happily chomped on while opening the rest of his presents. The sweater was blue with the picture of a dragon on the front.

From the twins there was chocolate from Honeydukes, from Ron a book on Quidditch, from Ginny some new Quidditch gloves which he desperately needed as his other ones were getting rather worn out, from Tonks a model Firebolt that actually flew and many more presents as well.

Once all the presents had been opened and the paper cleared away Molly declared that it was time for breakfast and all the children stampeded for the kitchen eagerly.

Before the children knew it, it was time to return to the school and all looked disappointed that their two weeks was over in what seemed to be way too soon.

"We'll see you for the summer," Arthur told them as they got on the train.

All the children said goodbye, Harry and Ginny both giving Molly a hug and Harry shaking Arthur's hand.

"You lot behave," Molly added glaring at the twins. "And Harry dear, please be careful in the Triwizard tournament."

"Yes ma'am, I'll try," said Harry smiling and giving Molly a kiss on the cheek before boarding the Hogwarts Express.

All the children waved at their parents as the train started to move and soon disappeared from sight.

The months passed and Harry got through the second task managing to rescue Ron from the lake and Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's sister as well when Fleur was stopped by a Grindylow.

After the second task things went back to normal except for the Slytherins and how they were wearing the Potter stinks buttons that had originally been created by the Hufflepuffs in order to support Cedric Diggory The buttons of course had originally said "Support Cedric Diggory: The Real Hogwarts Champion" until being messed with by Draco and his gang.

Finally it was time for the third and final task and Harry and Cedric were in the lead and were to enter the maze first. The last task was a maze and there were a number of creatures that could cause serious harm if not handled properly.

Harry made his way into the maze side by side with Cedric although they headed down different paths as soon as they could each wishing the other good luck.

Harry knew the Weasleys were watching and so tried his best to win. Molly, Arthur as well as Bill and Charlie had wished him good luck Molly even going so far as to give him a big hug and admonishing him to be careful.

Arthur had clapped him on the back in a gesture of affection while Bill and Charlie had just shaken his hand and wished him luck.

The only Weasley not cheer him on was Percy but Harry didn't give damn about what Percy thought. Percy had been the one to leave his family and who had cared more about his career than about family loyalties. It was true he had felt guilty at first about causing Percy to leave the family but he and Arthur had had several talks over the summer and Mr. Weasley had said that he had noticed signs of discontent long before they had adopted Harry. Mr. Weasley had looked sad when he said that but then a second later had seemed to accept that Percy would be Percy and then said that everybody had a right to choose their own path in life and that he only hoped Percy would eventually return home if only for Molly's sake.

As he got deeper into the maze Harry began to wonder why there were weren't more obstacles to overcome for shouldn't there be more than one sphinx, and several of the large spiders from the Forbidden Forest. Finally he ran into Cedric and rescued him from one of the giant spiders and although the older boy had a twisted ankle he was determined to go on.

Finally they reached the cup together and Harry offered to let them go for it together but Cedric refused saying he didn't deserve to get it after Harry had rescued him from that spider. Harry argued with him and told him they could tie but Cedric shook his head and Harry shrugged grasping the cup's handle. The instant he did Harry felt that pull right behind his navel and he was immediately swept away. The last thing he saw was Cedric's surprised expression which turned to terrified just before he disappeared.

"What happened to him?" Molly whispered terrified as soon as Cedric had sent up red sparks and he had told them how Harry had disappeared.

"From the way Cedric described it, it sounds like a Portkey," said Dumbledore grimly.

"But who could have made a Portkey out of the Triwizard cup?" asked Bill incredulously. "Any of the contestants could have won."

"There are several ways to go about making sure Harry won," said Arthur. "They could have keyed the Portkey to respond just to him for instance but the easiest thing to do would be to get most of the obstacles out of his way so that he would be sure to get ahead."

"And to curse the other players," added Viktor Krum. "I attacked Fleur while under the Imperius curse."

"That way the competition's out of the way leaving Harry clear for the cup," said Charlie sudden understanding in his eyes.

"The main question is through not who put the curse on the cup but where did it take Harry?" asked Ginny sounding extremely worried.

"I fear it took him directly to Voldemort," said Dumbledore heavily.

"You-Know-Who?" asked Molly fearfully. "Why would You-Know-Who want, Harry?"

"Why don't we discuss it in my office after we retrieve Mister Potter," said Dumbledore looking much older then he usually did, the twinkle gone from his eye.

The Weasleys nodded but didn't look happy and in fact looked extremely worried.

The twins for once not joking or pulling pranks looked determined to be in on the meeting when it took place but Mrs. Weasley put an end to that idea by giving the twins a threatening look that said "Don't even think about it or you'll regret it."

The twins shoulders slumped in defeat and Ron and Ginny as well as Hermione sat down beside them on the bleachers each worrying about what was happening to Harry at that very moment.

"He'll be okay," Ron told his sister awkwardly patting her on her shoulder as she started crying.

"Harry's tough," said Hermione trying to hold back her own tears. "He's been through a lot. He'll come back, Ginny you just wait and see."

Ginny nodded but tears still fell from her eyes as she cried on her brother's shoulder

Suddenly several hours later Harry appeared out on the Quidditch pitch which was still crowded with teachers, ministry people as well as a few students. The ministry of course couldn't figure out what to do and as for the teachers all of them except Snape and Moody appeared worried and kept trying to find out where Harry had disappeared to by tracing the Portkey's energy signature but whoever had made the Portkey had been clever and the Portkey was untraceable

Ginny, Ron and Hermione who were still sitting on the bleachers were out of their seats instantly and rushing towards Harry's barely conscious form.

"Stand back, all of you," said Moody going over to kneel beside Harry.

"Potter? Are you alright?"

"Professor?" Harry moaned opening his eyes.

"You students stay here, I'm going to take Potter to the hospital wing," ordered Moody. "Come along now Potter, Madam Pomfrey will fix you right up."

"But Professor Moody," Ginny protested. "We want to remain with Harry."

"And the headmaster will want to talk to him," Hermione.

"Yeah, he's our br…friend," added Ron catching himself just in time from saying brother.

"Potter needs his sleep since it looks like he's been through quite an ordeal. You can visit him later," said Moody helping Harry to his feet and leading him back towards the school.

As soon as Moody and Harry had disappeared in the direction of the school Harry looking as bloody and shocked as a person can possibly be and still be conscious. All three of Harry's friends ran over to Dumbledore immediately getting his attention.

"Professors Mum, dad," said Ron.

"Not now Ronald," said Mrs. Weasley.

"But mum, we thought you'd like to know that Harry's back and that Professor Moody said he was going to take him to the hospital wing," said Ginny.

"We tried to stop him from taking him since we knew you would want to talk to him, but he insisted," said Ginny.

Dumbledore looked furious and immediately headed towards the school McGonagall, Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie following.

"This cannot be the real Alastor Moody," said Dumbledore. "The real Moody would have known better then to remove Harry from the pitch after he got back until I had had a chance to talk to him."

"So some Death Eater is posing as Mad-Eye Moody?" asked Minerva.

"I'm afraid so," said Dumbledore grimly. "I very much doubt they went to the hospital wing."

"Where then?" asked McGonagall.

"We'll try Moody's office first," said Dumbledore. "Let's just hope we find Harry before our impostor can do him permanent harm."

They arrived at Moody's office and Dumbledore gestured for silence as they listened at the door.

"Drink it . . . you'll feel better . . . come on, now. Harry, I need to know exactly what happened . . . ."

Moody helped tip the stuff down Harry's throat; he coughed, a peppery taste burning his throat. Moody's office came into sharper focus, and so did Moody himself . . . . He looked as white as Fudge had looked, and both eyes were fixed unblinkingly upon Harry's face.

"Voldemort's back, Harry? You're sure he's back? How did he do it?"

"He took stuff from his father's grave, and from Wormtail, and me," said Harry.

His head felt clearer; his scar wasn't hurting so badly; he could now see Moody's face distinctly, even though the office was dark. He could still hear screaming and shouting from the distant Quidditch field.

"What did the Dark Lord take from you?" said Moody.

"Blood," said Harry, raising his arm. His sleeve was ripped where Wormtail's dagger had torn it.

Moody let out his breath in a long, low hiss.

"And the Death Eaters? They returned?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Loads of them . . ."

"How did he treat them?" Moody asked quietly. "Did he forgive them?"

But Harry had suddenly remembered. He should have told Dumbledore, he should have said it straightaway—

"There's a Death Eater at Hogwarts! There's a Death Eater here—they put my name in the Goblet of Fire, they made sure I got through to the end—"

Harry tried to get up, but Moody pushed him back down.

"I know who the Death Eater is," he said quietly.

"Karkaroff?" said Harry wildly. "Where is he? Have you got him? Is he locked up?"

"Karkaroff?" said Moody with an odd laugh. "Karkaroff fled tonight, when he felt the Dark Mark burn upon his arm. He betrayed too many faithful supporters of the Dark Lord to wish to meet them . . . but I doubt he will get far. The Dark Lord has ways of tracking his enemies."

"Karkaroff's gone? He ran away? But then—he didn't put my name in the goblet?"

"No," said Moody slowly. "No, he didn't. It was I who did that."

Harry heard, but didn't believe.

"No, you didn't," he said. "You didn't do that . . . you can't have done . . ."

"I assure you I did," said Moody, and his magical eye swung around and fixed upon the door, and Harry knew he was making sure that there was no one outside it. At the same time, Moody drew out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"He forgave them, then?" he said. "The Death Eaters who went free? The ones who escaped Azkaban?"

"What?" said Harry.

He was looking at the wand Moody was pointing at him. This was a bad joke, it had to be.

"I asked you," said Moody quietly, "whether he forgave the scum who never even went to look for him. Those treacherous cowards who wouldn't even brave Azkaban for him. The faithless, worthless bits of filth who were brave enough to cavort in masks at the Quidditch World Cup, but fled at the sight of the Dark Mark when I fired it into the sky."

"You fired . . . What are you talking about . . . ?"

"I told you. Harry . . . I told you. If there's one thing I hate more than any other, it's a Death Eater who walked free. They turned their backs on my master when he needed them most. I expected him to punish them. I expected him to torture them.

Tell me he hurt them, Harry . . . ." Moody's face was suddenly lit with an insane smile. "Tell me he told them that I, I alone remained faithful . . . prepared to risk everything to deliver to him the one thing he wanted above all . . . you."

"You didn't . . . it—it can't be you . . . ."

"Who put your name in the Goblet of Fire, under the name of a different school? I did. Who frightened off every person I thought might try to hurt you or prevent you from winning the tournament? I did. Who nudged Hagrid into showing you the dragons? I did. Who helped you see the only way you could beat the dragon? I did."

Moody's magical eye had now left the door. It was fixed upon Harry. His lopsided mouth leered more widely than ever.

"It hasn't been easy, Harry, guiding you through these tasks without arousing suspicion. I have had to use every ounce of cunning I possess, so that my hand would not be detectable in your success. Dumbledore would have been very

suspicious if you had managed everything too easily. As long as you got into that maze, preferably with a decent head start—then, I knew, I would have a chance of getting rid of the other champions and leaving your way clear. But I also had to contend with your stupidity. The second task . . . that was when I was most afraid we would fail. I was keeping watch on you, Potter. I knew you hadn't worked out the egg's clue, so I had to give you another hint—"

"You didn't," Harry said hoarsely. "Cedric gave me the clue—"

"Who told Cedric to open it underwater? I did. I trusted that he would pass the information on to you. Decent people are so easy to manipulate, Potter. I was sure Cedric would want to repay you for telling him about the dragons, and so he did. But even then, Potter, even then you seemed likely to fail. I was watching all the time . . . all those hours in the library. Didn't you realize that the book you needed was in your dormitory all along? I planted it there early on, I gave it to the Longbottom boy, don't you remember? Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean. It would have told you all you needed to know about gillyweed. I expected you to ask everyone and anyone you could for help. Longbottom would have told you in an instant. But you did not . . . you did not . . . . You have a streak of pride and independence that might have ruined all.

"So what could I do? Feed you information from another innocent source. You told me at the Yule Ball a house-elf called Dobby had given you a Christmas present. I called the elf to the staffroom to collect some robes for cleaning. I staged a loud conversation with Professor McGonagall about the hostages who had been taken, and whether Potter would think to use gillyweed. And your little elf friend ran straight to Snape's office and then hurried to find you . . ."

Moody's wand was still pointing directly at Harry's heart. Over his shoulder, foggy shapes were moving in the Foe-Glass on the wall.

"You were so long in that lake, Potter, I thought you had drowned. But luckily, Dumbledore took your idiocy for nobility, and marked you high for it. I breathed again.

"You had an easier time of it than you should have in that maze tonight, of course," said Moody. "I was patrolling around it, able to see through the outer hedges, able to curse many obstacles out of your way. I Stunned Fleur Delacour as she passed. I put the Imperius Curse on Krum, so that he would finish Diggory and leave your path to the cup clear."

Harry stared at Moody. He just didn't see how this could be . . . . Dumbledore's friend, the famous Auror . . . the one who had caught so many Death Eaters . . . It made no sense . . . no sense at all . . . .

The foggy shapes in the Foe-Glass were sharpening, had become more distinct.

Harry could see the outlines of three people over Moody's shoulder, moving closer and closer. But Moody wasn't watching them. His magical eye was upon Harry.

"The Dark Lord didn't manage to kill you, Potter, and he so wanted to," whispered Moody. "Imagine how he will reward me when he finds I have done it for him. I gave you to him—the thing he needed above all to regenerate—and then I killed you for him. I will be honored beyond all other Death Eaters. I will be his dearest, his closest supporter . . . closer than a son . . . ."

Moody's normal eye was bulging, the magical eye fixed upon Harry. The door was barred, and Harry knew he would never reach his own wand in time . . . .

"The Dark Lord and I," said Moody, and he looked completely insane now, towering over Harry, leering down at him, "have much in common. Both of us, for instance, had very disappointing fathers . . . very disappointing indeed. Both of us suffered the indignity, Harry, of being named after those fathers. And both of us had the pleasure . . . the very great pleasure . . . of killing our fathers to ensure the continued rise of the Dark Order!"

"You're mad," Harry said—he couldn't stop himself—"you're mad!"

"Mad, am I?" said Moody, his voice rising uncontrollably. "We'll see! We'll see who's mad, now that the Dark Lord has returned, with me at his side! He is back, Harry Potter, you did not conquer him—and now—I conquer you!"

Moody raised his wand, he opened his mouth; Harry plunged his own hand into his robes—

"Stupefy!" Several voices roared from the doorway and the body of the impostor Moody was immediately hit by at least half a dozen stunning spells and fell unconscious.

Harry looked up at the adults his green eyes wide with shock and asked, "Professor why did you stun Professor Moody?"

"Harry you've never met the real Alastor Moody for the real Mad-Eye never would have removed you from my sight tonight after everything that happened."

"So this is an imposter?" asked Harry. Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to say something but kept her lips closed through sheer force of will when Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I believe if we wait five minutes we shall know. I believe our impostor has been taken Polyjuice potion which must be taken every hour on the hour. If he missed a dose as I believe he did with all the excitement tonight then he will be back to his true appearance."

"But how could he get Polyjuice potion into the school? It is a controlled potion," said Charlie.

"His hip flask," Dumbledore answered. "Moody is famous for being so paranoid that he will only drink something he brewed himself or checked for poisons and spells." Dumbledore took the impostor's flask out of his cloak, sniffed the contents and then poured the contents onto the floor. Everybody stared at it in shock for instead of Firewhiskey or pumpkin juice what came out of the flask was a thick gelatinous liquid that everybody immediately recognized as Polyjuice.

"But Polyjuice needs the hair of a living victim," said Charlie.

"Which means the real Mad-Eye Moody must still be alive," said Arthur.

Dumbledore began to search the impostor's cloak for the keys to Moody's seven compartment trunk and when he found them he calmly began to open each compartment one by one until he came to one that appeared to be a basement room with the unconscious form of the real Mad-Eye Moody laying on the concrete floor.

"Help me," said Dumbledore softly as he went down the stairs that led to the basement room in the trunk.

Bill and Charlie complied and helped Dumbledore carry the semi-conscious Moody out of the trunk.

The three of them laid Moody on the floor and Dumbledore pointed to where there're several hunks of hair that were uneven from the rest. "This is where the impostor has been cutting it off to add to the Polyjuice all year."

Suddenly the fake Moody's features changed and when the transformation was complete laying on the floor was a blond man who was starting to groan as the stunning spells wore off.

"Minerva could you go ask Severus for the strongest truth potion he possesses?"

"Yes, headmaster," said McGonagall hurrying away.

"Albus shouldn't Harry be in the hospital wing?" asked Molly fretting.

"Molly after I am done questioning the suspect Harry needs to go to my office to give me an explanation as to what happened tonight."

"But Albus—" Molly protested.

"Molly," Dumbledore interrupted Mrs. Weasley gently, "If I thought putting Harry into a dreamless sleep would help him I would but he needs to talk about what happened in order to heal. However you can escort him to my office and stay with him, the password is Three Musketeers."

Molly nodded and Harry followed her meekly still in shock over everything that had happened.

Several hours later Harry awoke in the hospital wing to hear several voices raised in a loud argument. A couple of them Harry recognized immediately as the voices of Bill and Charlie. The last thing he remembered was waiting for Dumbledore and the song of Fawkes. Slowly what had happened came back to him. He and Molly had arrived in Dumbledore's office after giving the password to the gargoyle statue and as soon as they were alone Molly had hugged him to within an inch of his life and then shed tears all over him. She had sobbed that she had been afraid that he would die. Harry had never been cared for by the Dursleys the way Mrs. Weasley cared and fussed over him. The Dursleys hadn't wanted him at all but because he was there they had worked him like a slave and beaten him or not fed him whenever he had shown signs of magic. It was still a wonder to him that somebody could love at him at all as according to what he had been told by the Dursleys again and again was that he was nothing but a freak and didn't deserve to be loved much less to even exist. Harry knew now that wasn't true but it had been so ingrained into him by his relatives that sometimes he still had trouble believing it. Suddenly Harry started to pay attention to the conversation just as the third voice said, "I refuse to believe that You-Know-Know is back." Harry finally recognized the voice of the person speaking as that of Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic. "And definitely not on the word of one boy who is less then mentally stable."

"You actually believe that crap in the Daily Prophet?" Charlie demanded incredulously.

"Harry is not mentally unstable no matter what that bi—person Rita Skeeter writes. Rita Skeeter is just looking for a sensational story, but what she writes is hardly the truth. All she does is twist peoples words until they look like she wants them to look whether it is true or not."

"Yes well," said Cornelius. "Here is the thousand Galleon prize money. Make sure Harry gets it would you? Normally there would be an elaborate ceremony but due to circumstances—well you understand."

As soon as Cornelius Fudge disappeared out the door, both Weasley brothers muttered under their breaths, "Idiot."

Harry was stunned by what he had heard. Bill and Charlie were willing to go against the ministry for him? Were they insane? Cornelius Fudge could ruin their careers or their father's career if he wanted to and yet they were defending him? He wasn't worth it, wasn't worth this loyalty and yet he had somehow gotten it.

"Hey, Harry how are you feeling?" asked the voice of Charlie as he came behind the screen where Harry bed was.

"I'm fine, but I think both you and Bill are insane," Harry retorted.

"Ah so you heard us arguing with that dunderhead, Fudge?" asked the voice of Bill.

"How could I h

lp but overhear you when you were shouting loud enough to be heard halfway across the school? And you are out of your minds if you believe that Cornelius Fudge is actually going to report that Voldemort is back. All he cares about is keeping his position as the Minister of Magic and letting people know that Voldemort is back is not a good way to do that."

"When did you get so politically, savvy?" asked Bill in surprise.

"Please it's just common sense," Harry snorted. "How would you feel if you were in a position of power and you had to tell people that the evilest wizard in hundreds of years was back to cause death and destruction?"

"I wouldn't want to, but I would still do it because it would be the right thing to do," said Bill slowly after thinking about it for a minute.

"And Fudge knows what we tell him is the truth," continued Charlie slowly, "But he is more interested in keeping his position then in letting people know that You-Know-Who is back."

Harry nodded then closed his eyes again. "Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep now, goodnight."

Harry was only half aware of the fact that both Bill and Charlie tucked him in before he was out like a light.

In Dumbledore's office later that same day

"I need all of you to make a solemn vow to not reveal what I am about to show you. It is absolutely vital."

All four Weasleys agreed solemnly but worriedly wondering what could be so important.

Dumbledore nodded and extracted a memory from his head as he explained how he had gone to the Hog's Head to meet somebody for the post of Divination about fifteen years ago.

Dumbledore placed the memory into his Pensieve as he continued explaining and when he was finished tapped the bowl with his wand. An image immediately rose up and began speaking, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

All the Weasley were silent as they absorbed the prophecy then the shouting and questions began.

"How can you be sure it's, Harry…?" and many more questions as well.

Dumbledore waited for everyone to fall silent then said, "Now as to you first question as how I can be sure it's Harry is that fact that the prophecy says that Voldemort will mark him as an equal. Voldemort did not know the second half of the prophecy only the first, in fact he still doesn't. The minute Voldemort attacked and killed Harry's parents, the second he gave Harry that scar on his forehead was the minute that the prophecy involved Harry. Before that event it could have been either Harry or Neville Longbottom as their birthdays are only about a day apart. Why he chose Harry I did not know until that day during the summer when I found out he was related to Godric Gryffindor. I think Harry said it best and that is since he is related to Gryffindor and Voldemort is the descendent of Slytherin it only makes sense that it be them as both Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin became enemies after Hogwarts was built."

"So you're saying it's like history repeating itself?" asked Charlie.

"That is not precisely the case but close enough."

"What's this power the prophecy talks about?" asked Molly finally calming down a little although still looking extremely worried about her adopted son.

"The power Voldemort knows not is not any ancient power hidden somewhere but something far more powerful then magic or any other force," answered Dumbledore cryptically.

"What?" asked all the Weasleys together.

"Love," Dumbledore answered simply.

"Love?" asked Bill in disbelief.

"You have to understand that Tom Riddle or Voldemort grew up in an orphanage never feeling loved. When I went to deliver his letter to him to attend Hogwarts all those years ago he was a bully and a petty thief stealing the other's children's possessions if they annoyed him. When he came to Hogwarts he was a model student but he was almost too smooth. I kept my eye on him but I couldn't really do anything else unless he broke the school rules but he never did at least not where it could be proved. Tom doesn't understand love and thinks of it as a weakness, but love is the greatest strength we possess. When Harry's mother sacrificed herself for him the strength of her love was so great that it protected him from the killing curse."

"So you're saying that Harry is going to have to go up against You-Know-Who some day?" asked Arthur.

"I'm afraid so," said Dumbledore sadly.

"Is there no other way?" asked Molly tearfully.

"No," said Dumbledore shaking his head. "I do know however that just because Harry has to face Voldemort doesn't mean he has to do it alone. All of us will be there with him fighting the Death Eaters and keeping them off his back and I'm sure you couldn't keep Ron or Hermione away even if you stunned them. And there is a chance that Harry will survive his encounter with Voldemort and live a full and happy life afterwards."

"So this is why You-Know-Who always seems to go after Harry?" asked Bill. "Why he was the one to confront him and save the sorcerer's stone and why he was the one to save my sister from that possessed diary?"

Dumbledore nodded looking resigned. "I'm afraid Harry has something of a saving people thing. It might even go all the way back to when he lost his parents."

"Let's not worry about that now," said Molly. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going down to the hospital wing and be there when he wakes up again. I've already missed him waking up once but not again."  
Arthur nodded agreement and both of them headed towards the hospital wing to sit by their son's bedside and yes he was their son perhaps not by blood perhaps but in every other way that mattered.

Harry groaned a bit and opened his eyes only to see both Molly and Arthur fast asleep in two different comfortable chairs. Both looked worried even in sleep and Harry felt a lump come to his throat as he observed the two people he had come to love as much as he had his real parents. They had always been so kind to him and treated him like a son even before they had adopted him. Harry was sure that he would have been more of a mess emotionally if not for their love and care. They had taken a lonely little boy into their hearts and for that Harry would always be grateful to them and do his best to protect them from Voldemort.

Harry felt guilty about the fact that they had slept at his bedside all night but was happy that they were there anyway. To him it meant that he had someone who loved him unconditionally something his relatives had never given him.

"Harry, you're awake," said Arthur softly so as not to wake his wife who was still sleeping soundly. He sounded relieved. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Harry said. "I think sleep did me a world of good and Madam Pomfrey fixing my injuries helped."

Arthur got up and came to stand beside Harry's bed. "Both Molly and I were frantic when you disappeared. I think Molly was half ready to go and kill someone if she could have found whoever was responsible for your disappearance, I wasn't much better. When we heard that your name had come out of the Goblet of Fire we were at first furious thinking you had put your name in yourself or asked someone to do it. We soon realized that, that wasn't like you and that you hated the fame and the tournament was just going to put you more into the spotlight."

"Not to mention it could have gotten me killed," said Harry dryly not seeming the least bit offended at Arthur's words.

"Yes and both Molly and I know that you would never put your life on the line for something like the tournament and we also know if somebody's life was in danger especially someone you loved you would risk your life."

Harry nodded, "I've lost a lot of people in my life," Harry admitted. "My parents, Sirius. Its true Sirius isn't dead but I hardly ever get to see him thanks to him being on the run. We talk over the two-way mirror he gave me almost every night but it's not the same." Harry was silent for a moment then continued his voice soft, "When I was younger I had a friend by the name of Christina. We kept our friendship secret for Dudley would have beaten her up if he had ever discovered it. We had been meeting secretly and just talking about our families, what sports we liked and what we expected to be when we grew up among other things. A year before I started at Hogwarts she was killed along with the rest of her family in a car crash."

"I'm so sorry," Arthur told him softly, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder in comfort.

"It was a long time ago, but what made it so hard at the time was that I didn't have anyone to talk about it with as it was a year before I met Ron and Hermione and I didn't have any other friends thanks to Dudley and my aunt and uncle. Christina was brave for I warned her in advance what would happen if our friendship was ever discovered but she decided to be my friend anyway." Harry's voice was only a little sad for it had been more than six years ago that it had happened and he had put it mostly behind him.

Both Arthur and Harry were silent lost in their own thoughts. Harry realized that death was part of life but to die at just nine years old was not only sad but tragic.

An hour later Ron and Hermione appeared in the infirmary and came to Harry's bedside.

"How are you doing mate?" Ron asked him quietly. Molly and Arthur had left for home after being assured by Madam Pomfrey that Harry would be fine and he could resume classes Monday morning and sleep in his own bed that night.

"I'm fine," Harry assured his friends with a smile. "In fact I'm expecting Madam Pomfrey any moment to release me so I can go enjoy what's left of the weekend."

"Promise to stay out of trouble and I'll release you so you can go get some breakfast," said Pomfrey looking stern appearing on the opposite side of the bed from Ron and Hermione.

"It's not like I go looking for trouble," Harry protested halfheartedly. "Trouble finds me, but I'll certainly try."

"Then you can go," said Pomfrey. "If you hurry you can still get some breakfast."

Harry hurriedly got dressed and the three left before Madam Pomfrey could change her mind.

The three escaped the infirmary as soon as Harry had finished tying his trainers.

"If you want to ever talk about what happened, we're here," Hermione suggested gently.

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "maybe later, Hermione. I need to absorb it myself and I haven't really had time to think about it yet. I know intellectually what happened but in my heart—"

Hermione nodded in understanding while Ron looked a little confused but decided to keep his mouth shut.

They arrived at the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table trying to ignore the murmuring that started up as soon as Harry had entered.

All three piled their plates high with food and Harry and Ron especially dug in enthusiastically for Ron it was because he was almost always hungry and Harry because he hadn't been able to stomach a lot of his dinner the night before as it had been right after his ordeal in the graveyard and he had still been in shock.

Harry ate as if food could be declared illegal soon and dug into bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes and many other breakfast foods.

"Well at least your appetite hasn't suffered," Hermione observed in a tone of relief.

Harry didn't respond and continued shoveling in food.

Just as the three were finishing Cedric Diggory approached the Gryffindor table. "How are you doing Harry?" Cedric asked quietly.

Harry looked surprised to be asked that question by anybody but his closest friends and a few adults but replied, "I'm fine, Cedric."

"If you want to talk—" said Cedric.

Harry paused and appeared deep in thought, "I'll tell you what," Harry said slowly. "I'm going to be staying at the Weasleys for most of the summer why don't you come over and visit and then we can talk."

Cedric nodded thoughtfully. "If it's okay with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then that might be possible since I live pretty close to them."

"I'll owl you," Harry promised.

Cedric nodded and turned to head back to the Hufflepuff table. "Oh Cedric," Harry called him back softly.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Don't tell anyone about this conversation and I mean anyone."

Cedric nodded and headed back to the Hufflepuff table.

"What was that all about?" Ron questioned as they headed outside after breakfast for it was a nice sunny day.

"I think I just may have found an ally," said Harry cryptically.

"In other words now is not the time to talk about such things when anybody could overhear us," said Hermione.

Ron looked chastened turning a deep red but nodded.

"For now let's just enjoy the day," said Harry as the three of them took seats beneath their favorite tree.

Harry lay down on the grass with his hands behind his head and just gazed up at the clear cloudless day glad that he was still alive to be able to enjoy such simple pleasures.

The Triwizard tournament was over and school ended in just another week and he had the whole summer to look forward to and since he didn't have to go back to his nasty relatives this was going to be the best summer ever.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ron suddenly after Harry was half asleep.

"Oh nothing much," said Harry. "Just glad that the whole Triwizard ordeal is over and the fact that I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys."

Ron nodded, "Looking forward to the summer?"

"A lot more then I normally do," said Harry with a happy grin. "Last year I had to spend time at the Dursleys but this year is the start of a whole new life with Quidditch every day and nothing but good food and fun."

"Yeah," Ron agreed with a smile.

"I'll even let you ride my Firebolt," said Harry.

"Really?" asked Ron perking up.

"Yeah," said Harry. "And you had better take care of it since it was a gift from Sirius."

"I will," Ron promised eagerly looking as if he could hardly wait.

"Boys," Hermione muttered almost affectionately as she went back to the book she had brought with her.

"If your parents would let me I'd buy you one," said Harry. "I can certainly afford it and you are not only my best friend but my brother. Your friendship has meant more to me then you know. Both of your friendships."

Both of his friends looked slightly embarrassed but then Hermione said gently, "We know, Harry, we know."

"Come to think of it half that money in the Gryffindor vault belongs to your family and if I have my way your parents will get it even if I have to argue the point until they give in."

"They'll never take it," Ron protested.

"Well considering there is more money in the Potter vault alone then I could spend if I lived to be a thousand with the Gryffindor vault I could live to be ten thousand and never spend it all. Besides your family and me are the only ones left in the direct Gryffindor line and with Gryffindor blood so legally as well as morally half that money belongs to you."

Harry didn't mention his meeting with Ragnok months ago and that half the money from the Gryffindor vault had already been transferred. Harry wasn't sure Ron was ready for that kind of information and he didn't want Ron to be mad at him for months like he had after his name came out of the Goblet so he kept the information to himself for the moment.

"Are you sure yours and Ron's family are the only ones left in the direct line?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sure, Hermione," Harry assured her. "I've studied the registry on births and deaths very thoroughly and there were more descendents years ago but they've either died or been wiped out. There are several distant cousins that are related to me through my mother's side of the family but they don't have any Gryffindor blood."

"Could I borrow the book sometime?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"Sure anytime you like since I practically know it by heart," said Harry. "I'll give to you to read over the summer if you like."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione told him with a happy smile.

The three friends spent the rest of the day out under the tree talking and laughing and Ron and Hermione smiled at each other to see Harry acting so carefree which was an unusual event especially in the last year or two.

A few days later onboard the Hogwarts Express the three of them relaxed and Harry and Ron played several games of chess one of which Harry had almost won thanks to the instruction he had received over the summer from Arthur Weasley. He hadn't managed to beat Ron just yet but he had come close several times and had made Ron sweat as he had barely won by the skin of his teeth.

Hours later after they had suffered through the twice-annual visit of Draco Malfoy and they had eaten their snacks they had bought off the snack cart the train pulled into King's Cross station and all three eagerly grabbed their trunks. "We'll see you at the Burrow this summer right Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Of course Harry," said Hermione. "My parents have planned a three week vacation but after that I'll make sure I visit the Burrow often."

"See you then," said Ron a little wistfully as Hermione walked through the barrier. Harry and Ron both followed and all three were immediately met by the Weasleys and the Grangers. Hermione hugged her parents then said, "Mum, dad, I don't think I've ever formally introduced you to my three best friends Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny and Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger," said Harry politely shaking both adults hands.

"And a pleasure to meet you Harry," said Mr. Granger.

"Hermione talks of you three all the time," added Mrs. Granger.

The two Grangers also shook Ron's and Ginny's hands and then said goodbye to the Weasleys promising Hermione could come and visit as soon as they got back from their vacation.

"I hope everything has been quiet this last week or so," said Molly.

"Oh yes," said Ron. "It's been very quiet and we haven't done much except sit out by the lake and fly our brooms."

"After we got through with our end of the year tests for the day of course," added Harry. "We also played a lot of wizard's chess."

"So who won?" asked Arthur just a little curiously.

"I did," said Ron with a smirk.

"You did," Harry agreed with a smirk of his own. "But I made you work for them. He barely beat me by the skin of his teeth a couple of times."

"Well, yes, that's true," Ron conceded.

"Some of those chess battles were quite fierce," said Fred or at least Harry thought it was Fred as he still couldn't tell them apart very often.

"And lasted for hours," added George.

"One of these days, Harry's going to beat you," Ginny told Ron. "And where will you be after that?"

"Maybe I'll have finally found a worthy opponent," Ron shot back with a grin practically salivating.

Arthur and Molly listened to the children argue and smiled at each other. Everything was all right it appeared. Harry had apparently recovered from his ordeal for he was laughing with the others and teased them right back.

A few days later Harry asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if he could invite Cedric Diggory over. "We've kind of become friends thanks to the Triwizard tournament," Harry explained.

"Of course you can," Molly agreed. "And the Diggorys do live just on the other side of the village."

"I know," said Harry. "Is tomorrow good?"

"Of course, Harry," said Arthur.

"And he's welcome to stay for lunch to if his parents don't mind."

"I'll tell him," said Harry turning to leave.

As soon as he was out of earshot Molly said, "He's still awfully skittish about his welcome." The motherly woman practically had tears in her eyes.

"He'll get over it," Arthur assured giving his wife a hug. "Harry has been kicked like a stray dog for most of his life of course he's not sure of his welcome. That's probably why he was so nervous about asking if Cedric could visit."

"I could curse those relatives of his into oblivion," Molly growled. "To do that to a child. Normal my foot," Molly snorted. "Those people are the abnormal ones and should be given a dose of their own medicine. We should lock them in a cupboard for the next ten years or so and see how they like it."

"Oh I agree, but there's no point on dwelling it, since it'll never happen," said Arthur with a great deal of anger in his voice. He could forgive a great deal for he was naturally a very laid back and easygoing man but the way Harry's relatives had treated him was not one of those things. Arthur was still amazed that Harry was as stable as he was and that he was such a sweet forgiving boy. He wasn't entirely sure he would have turned out as well if he had been treated the same. "We'll just give Harry as much love as he needs and eventually he'll be secure enough to not be so skittish about asking to have a few friends over or about his place in our family."

Molly nodded and the two adults hugged tenderly.

The next day Cedric arrived by Floo. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Cedric greeted Molly politely.

"Good morning, Cedric," said Molly. "Can I fix you something to eat before you see Harry?"

"No ma'am," answered Cedric politely. "I had a rather large breakfast."

"Very well, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins are flying in the orchard. I'll show you the way."

Molly led the way out to the orchard and to the grove of trees where the Weasleys played Quidditch.

"Harry!" Molly called. "Cedric's here."

"I'll come right down," Harry called back. "Why don't you guys keep on playing?"

The others nodded and Harry landed rather gracefully. "I'll head back inside," said Molly. "Lunch will be at twelve o'clock, sharp."

"Yes, mum," said Harry automatically and then silently cursed himself when he saw Cedric's look of surprise and then speculation.

Harry swung his broom over his shoulder and then led the way to a nice shady tree away from the clearing where they had played Quidditch.

"I'm glad you're okay," Cedric began. "When you disappeared at touching the Triwizard cup—"

Harry nodded thoughtfully but didn't respond for a moment, so Cedric asked, "Is what the headmaster told us true? Is You-Know-Who back?"

"I'm afraid so," said Harry. "If I tell you what really happened will you swear a wizard's oath not to reveal what you know unless I tell you, you can? It's very important," Harry added.

"All right," Cedric agreed after a moment studying Harry's expression which was totally serious. "I swear not to reveal what you tell me unless I can."

Harry nodded then got lost in thought for a long moment, "That night at dinner I was totally shocked when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire for I knew I hadn't put it in there nor had I asked anyone to. I mean I'm already famous enough for something that happened to me when I was just a baby who wanted even more attention? Anyway during the third task there weren't very many obstacles in my way besides a sphinx and a few other creatures and I didn't find out until later that Moody was a fake and he was the one who not only put my name in the Goblet but was the one who lured all those creatures out of my path so that I had a better chance at the cup. When I touched the cup I immediately felt the pull of a Portkey and before I knew it I had landed in a graveyard. Before I even had a chance to defend myself I was knocked out and when I awoke I was tied to a headstone…"

Harry finished his tale almost an hour later and the only reason it had taken so long was because he had had to stop several times to get his emotions under control.

Cedric had listened almost silently and had watched as the younger boy as he told his tale. The emotion in Harry's voice almost made Cedric want to cry for through Harry's words and the emotions behind them Cedric could almost imagine what it had been like. Harry had been through hell, had his blood taken for some kind of dark ceremony and then watched the evilest wizard alive come back to life after a 13 year absence. It would have driven most people into a breakdown at the very least but Harry was apparently a lot tougher than most full-grown wizards.

Both boys were silent for a few minutes as Cedric absorbed the story.

"You've been through a lot," said Cedric. "I don't know how you weren't driven insane after being kidnapped, having your blood taken and then watched You-Know-Who return."

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know how either except that I've had to learn to be tough. Don't ask why because I don't want to talk about it."

Cedric nodded, then asked hesitantly, "Not to change the subject or anything but why did you call Mrs. Weasley mum?"

"I'll tell you if you promise the information is covered under your wizard's oath."

"All right," Cedric agreed.

"The Weasleys officially adopted me," said Harry.

"But why?" asked Cedric in surprise.

"That would be going into the subject I didn't want to talk about, let's just say that my relatives weren't very nice and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley finally convinced Dumbledore that leaving me with them was a bad idea no matter how much safer it would be for me. They've really been wanting to adopt me since they met me but Dumbledore wouldn't let them until last summer."

"Why keep it a secret though?" asked Cedric curiously.

"Because Voldemort has been after me since I was just a little over a year old," said Harry ignoring Cedric's shiver at the use of Voldemort's name. "After I started at Hogwarts I was the one that solved the mystery of what was hidden in the third floor corridor and rescued it from being taking by Voldemort's spirit—with the help of Ron and Hermione of course. Also I was the one that killed the basilisk that was attacking the students. I can't go into how it got loose but both times Voldemort was involved in one way or another. I don't want to put the Weasleys in anymore danger then they're already in just by being my friends. If Voldemort knew about the adoption he would go out of his way to kill the Weasleys off one by one."

"Why is You-Know-Who after you?" asked Cedric.

"I don't know, not really. I have guesses but no more than that and until I have some hard facts I'd rather not say."

Cedric nodded then said, "I hope from now on you'll consider me one of your friends. I know I just finished my last year at Hogwarts and you still have several years to go but we can owl each other, that is if you'd like."

"I'd like that," said Harry then admitted, "I never had any friends before starting at Hogwarts so when I do make friends it always comes as something of a surprise."

Cedric looked curious but figured it fell under that category that Harry didn't want to talk about.

"Now I believe it's about time for lunch and I don't want mum to worry about us so we should head back to the house. We can talk more later if you want but I would prefer if you didn't put anything in letters because they can be intercepted. You're welcome to come over again I'm sure mum and dad won't mind." Harry wasn't too sure of that but kept his doubts to himself.

Over lunch everyone talked excitedly about the Quidditch practice and then Ron asked Cedric a little hesitantly, "Want to join us after lunch?"

"I didn't bring my broom," said Cedric with a sigh of regret.

"You can bring your broom next time you visit," Ginny suggested. "Unless this was a onetime thing."

"No," said Cedric. "Harry's already said I'm welcome to visit again if it's okay with you and your husband, Mrs. Weasley."

"Of course it is, Cedric," said Molly with a warm smile as she ate lunch with the rest of them. "You're welcome back anytime."

"Thank you ma'am," said Cedric giving her a smile.

"There are several brooms in the shed," George suggested.

"They aren't very good though," Fred added.

"But if you just wanted to fly then they still work," finished George.

"I think I'll wait until I have my own broom," Cedric told them after giving it some thought.

"Don't blame you a bit," Ron told him for once not seeming the least bit jealous of the older boy and his flying ability.

After lunch Harry and Cedric took a walk in the orchard and Harry offered to let Ron come along if he wanted but Ron said, "Perhaps next time. You and Cedric need to talk and get to know each other a little first."

Ron was acting very mature and Harry told him so which caused Ron to blush but say, "Maybe I am." And left it at that.

Harry and Cedric walked for a while and talked and then sat under the same tree they had that morning and talked some more.

Harry asked Cedric about his family and Cedric tried to get Harry to talk about his relatives, but Harry refused to go there no matter how many different ways Cedric approached it so Cedric finally gave up at least for now.

"Do you have nightmares about what happened that night of the third task?" asked Cedric a little hesitantly not sure if he should ask.

Harry studied the ground for a few minutes, then said, "Yes, I do. I've woken up the whole house with my screaming over the last few days. I've even asked mum and dad to put a silencing charm around my bed so that everybody can sleep without being awoken by my screaming but they've refused."

"Of course they refused, Harry," said Cedric. "It's obvious that they love you very much and when you love someone you're willing to put up with a little less sleep if the person you love is having nightmares."

"I just hope the nightmares end soon since the ones I'm currently having are a lot more horrific than the ones I normally have."

"I'm not surprised they're bad after all you've been through," said Cedric. "I've had a few myself although probably not as bad as yours since I wasn't the one kidnapped, had my blood forcibly taken and watched a monster resurrected. Anybody would have nightmares after what happened."

"I suppose so, but I really don't like waking the whole house with my screams night after night. I don't know how they put up with it since I practically scream myself hoarse before anybody can wake me up and when they're trying to get me awake I tend to lash out if anybody touches me. I gave George a black eye the other morning when he tried to wake me I hit him."

Cedric winced feeling sympathy for George but didn't say anything as Harry continued, "When I was finally awake I apologized to George but he just brushed it off saying mum would fix it up in no time and not to worry about it."

Both boys were silent for awhile just enjoying the mild summer day until Cedric asked, "You do realize the Fudge is going to deny You-Know-Who's back? My father works at the ministry and he says Fudge is an idiot."

"I know," said Harry. "I'm aware of Fudge's ambitions and with the fact that he refuses to face reality just because it's politically inconvenient."

"There's already been a few articles in the Daily Prophet about how you're mentally unstable," said Cedric.

"I know," Harry snorted. "I've started reading the Prophet. Don't tell me you actually believe that crap?"

"No," Cedric said then pointed out. "But then again I talked to you not long after it happened. Most people didn't have that opportunity."

"I'm sure even if they had they still would have written that crap."

"Some of them, maybe," Cedric conceded.

"I'm surprised your parents let you come and see me," Harry added.

"Well technically I am of age and can do whatever I want but at the same time I'm still living with them so I'm not really out on my own yet."

Harry nodded understanding then asked cautiously, "So what did your parents say when you told them I had invited you for a visit?"

"They weren't too happy at first thanks to the Prophet malingering you but I explained what really happened and what kind of condition you were in when you finally reappeared and that I had talked to you the day after it happened. I told them you weren't mentally unstable and that you had just been through a very traumatic experience. That pretty much ended the argument."

"Thanks for defending me," said Harry. "Sometimes I get so sick of people talking about me as some kind of icon. Its either that or they talk nastily about me behind my back."

Cedric nodded sympathetically for he certainly knew where Harry was coming from for he had heard the talk and the rumors about the Boy Who Lived over the last four years. Some of the talk had been harmless even if annoying but the rest of it had been downright nasty and mean-spirited.

The rest of the day was spent with the rest of the Weasleys playing Quidditch and Cedric did end up borrowing one of the older brooms so he could join in. When Cedric finally went home Molly told him he was welcome to come back anytime.

"Did you have fun?" Molly asked Harry as Cedric disappeared through the Floo.

"Yes," said Harry. "Thank you for letting him come for a visit."

"You're welcome dear," said Molly apparently struggling not to say that he didn't have to thank her.

That evening Arthur and Harry played a game of chess as they did every couple of nights. Harry had improved dramatically just in the last couple of weeks and he had even managed to beat Arthur once or twice. Arthur for his part continued to teach Harry strategy and Harry soaked up whatever Arthur told him and was soon using the moves Arthur had taught him to beat him.

Arthur though instead of being upset appeared pleased that his lessons were having such an effect. Also during these sessions he and Harry would talk, usually about not much but generalities, Harry's grades, Quidditch, what Harry expected of the next school year, but occasionally they would talk about more serious things. When they did talk about more serious topics Arthur avoided the topic of his relatives because he knew that Harry was still uncomfortable discussing the Dursleys. However they did discuss Harry's nightmares occasionally for although the nightmares didn't occur every night anymore Harry did still have them. When he had first started having them Harry had asked that a silencing charm be put around his bed so he didn't disturb anybody else's sleep but Molly had looked so upset at the suggestion that Harry had dropped the subject. The next time they had played chess Arthur had brought the subject up and then explained that by making such a suggestion he was implying that Molly and him as well as everybody else didn't love him and would throw him out just for disturbing their sleep. The Dursleys would have either done that or beaten me black and blue, Harry had replied without thinking and then had flushed when he had realized what he had said.

It had taken great effect on Arthur's part for him to conceal his anger for if Harry had seen it he would have more than likely misinterpreted it to mean he was angry at him even if that wasn't the case. Who he was furious with had nothing to do with Harry and if he ever ran across the Dursleys as unlikely as that was it was likely he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing something that would probably land him in Azkaban so perhaps it was better if he never again encountered Harry's relatives. Once he had gotten his anger under control Arthur had gone on to explain that when you loved someone you didn't mind losing a little sleep when that person needed you for whatever reason.

Harry had nodded but Arthur could tell that Harry didn't quite believe him but that would come with time he knew.

He had changed the subject at that point figuring he had given Harry enough to think about for one night

This time though he directed the conversation to mostly generalities and asked as Harry complemented his next move, "So did you enjoy Cedric's visit, Harry?"

Harry looked up in surprise for he had been concentrating so hard that he had been startled by Arthur's question. "Yes," he answered. "It's always something of a surprise when I make friends."

"Why?" Arthur asked genuinely surprised. "You are a very personable young man, easy to like."

Harry completed his move as he answered, "Because most people don't want to get to know me. All they see is the Boy Who Lived or believe what is written in the Prophet about how unstable I am or how I am an attention seeking brat who just wants attention. Even people who have known me for years believe it just because it's written in a supposedly reputable newspaper." Harry sounded just a little bitter not that Arthur could blame him.

"Well it's true that a lot of people don't look past the surface of things," Arthur agreed seriously. "And it's also true that a lot of people don't really think enough to form their own opinions but parrot back other peoples. However those kinds of people aren't really worth knowing and you shouldn't let their opinions hurt you for they don't bother to think for themselves."

"I shouldn't," Harry agreed, "but they do all the same. Most of those people have never even met me and yet they still say all those nasty things."

"Try to ignore it," Arthur suggested. "Most of them probably have nothing better to do than talk about other people behind their backs. I'm sure it's not only you they do it to, although you are the most obvious target since you are so famous."

Harry nodded and waited for Arthur to move his pawn before he complemented his next play. "I've been wondering if it would be better to tell my story, not to the Prophet but to some other newspaper. One that won't twist my words into saying what they want it to say."

"Well the Prophet is about the only serious newspaper the wizarding world has and the only other one is the Quibbler which is for absurd stories and features mostly stories about magical creatures that do not exist or other such untrue things."

"Sounds like some of the rags we have in the muggle world," Harry snorted. "They print just about anything just so long as it sales papers. One the other hand I would rather tell what happened at the Triwizard tournament to the Quibbler then to a newspaper that has done its best to drag my name through the mud."

"Well the Prophet is controlled by Cornelius Fudge to a large extent while the Quibbler is not," Arthur admitted moving his knight. "Still I'm not sure telling the wizarding world at large what happened during the third task of the Triwizard tournament is a good idea."

Harry moved his king and said, "Check. Maybe I could ask Professor Dumbledore and see what he thinks. If he is opposed to the idea I'll drop it."

"That's a very good suggestion Harry," Arthur approved moving a chess piece. "Very mature to."

Harry blushed, then said, "Thanks and I believe that this is checkmate."

Arthur studied the board then said, "Congratulations, you beat me fairly."

Harry beat then nodded and yawned saying, "Goodnight dad, it was a very challenging game I'm looking forward to the next time we play."

"So am I," said Arthur sincerely. "Goodnight son, I'll see you in the morning."

Several days later Harry heard the twins talking about opening their own joke shop and it occurred to them that he had that thousand Galleons just sitting in his trunk gathering dust and that he didn't really need it and with the way things were going they could use all the laughs they could get so when Arthur got home from work that night Harry approached him and Molly about the idea when nobody else was around. He could practically predict their reactions especially Molly's but he hoped he could convince them for if the twins got jobs at the ministry after they graduated they would be miserable.

Harry explained his idea while they others were off doing their own things and their reactions were predictable.

"Oh no Harry," Molly protested. "It's your money and I want the twins to enter the ministry after they graduate."

"Mum," Harry told her gently but firmly. "Fred and George would be absolutely miserable if you forced then to take a position at the ministry when they graduate this year. Bringing laughter and playing pranks is what they do and something they do well. I have a feeling if they were to open a shop in Diagon Alley after they graduate they would soon have more money than me. People need to laugh with the way things are with Voldemort being back. Besides I have more money then I'll ever spend even if I lived to be 10,000 years old. This is something I want to do for if I'd had my way the money from the Triwizard tournament would belong to Cedric or one of the others. I never wanted to be a part of that tournament in the first place."

"I agree about the twins," said Arthur finally when Harry had finished what he had to say. "I know you wanted for them to enter the ministry but Harry's right when he says they would be thoroughly miserable. Following rules is not something they enjoy and we also must realize that when you raise and love your children you must allow them to follow their own path in life and not force them to do something they would rather not. You didn't force Bill, Charlie or Percy to enter the ministry when they graduated and Percy was the only one who wanted a position with our government." Both parents looked upset at the mention of Percy but Arthur continued by saying, "And although I would normally object to someone giving my sons money especially that much unless they had earned it Harry is also our son now and he is just looking out for his brothers future and wants to see them happy and also wants for them to succeed."

Molly considered looking less upset then nodded, "I suppose you're right. I would still rather them get some kind of jobs then selling jokes but I suppose Fred and George would not be happy to be forced down a path they didn't want to go. Go ahead Harry and give them the Galleons but just make sure they understand that they are to finish their education before they go into business themselves."

"I will," Harry promised giving Molly a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then impulsively giving Arthur a hug as well.

Arthur looked surprised by the gesture of affection but pleased nonetheless. Harry blushed when he realized what he had done and ran off to find the twins.

"Fred, George could I talk to you for a minute?" asked Harry standing in the doorway of the twins room.

"Of course little brother," said George.

"Enter at your own risk," Fred added with an evil grin.

"Well considering I'm here to offer you a deal you had better not try anything if you want enough Galleons to get your joke shop off the ground."

The twins looked at each other then said in unison, "We promise not to play any pranks on you while you are in our room. Come in and close the door."

Harry complied and sat on the bottom bunk bed as he explained his idea and that he had gotten mum to agree once he had made her see that they would have been extremely unhappy working for the Ministry of Magic.

"You'd be willing to give us your winnings from the Triwizard tournament in order for us to open our own joke shop?" George asked in astonishment.

"Why?" asked Fred.

"Because with Voldemort back people need to laugh and because I already have more money than I or my descendents could possibly spend in a thousand lifetimes. Also you are my brothers and as much as your pranks annoy me sometimes I love you and want to see you happy which you wouldn't be if you were to enter the ministry."

The twins looked touched at Harry's speech then hugged him tightly. "Thank you for helping us realize our dream," said Fred.

"We will be forever in your debt and you do realize that this will make you a partner in our enterprise?"

"Make it a silent partner guys. I already get enough attention as it is."

"Done," both twins agreed immediately.

"Also one other thing before I give you the money. Mum agreed to let me give you the prize money if you swore to finish your education before you went into business."

Fred and George looked at each other then both nodded, "We'll do it," said George.

"Then here you go," said Harry handing over the bag of Galleons.

George took it hefting it and looking as if the money was some kind of dream or illusion but then the coins clinked and the moment was broken.

"Also I am offering you a ten thousand Galleon contract if you are willing come up with ways to help defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Done," both twins said at the same time grinning evilly shaking Harry's hand in gratitude.

"Good then we can go to Gringotts when we go to Diagon Alley and the goblins can work up a contract. Also I would prefer you not mention the extra Galleons to mum or to dad, but mum especially since I think I know what she would say if she found out."

"Harry you are the best," Fred told him.

"And we are forever in your debt," George added.

"Forget it guys, not only are you guys my family now but the Weasleys were the first to be my friends and to treat me normally and not like some kind of hero or freak and for that I will always be in your debt."

Fred and George looked serious and thanked Harry again before they ushered him out of their room closing the door behind him.

The weeks of summer passed until it was finally the day of Harry's birthday. Harry had mostly forgotten about it since the day of his birthday had never been acknowledged by his relatives except for them to make fun of it and last year it had just been a few presents from everybody in the family and the letter from Gringotts. This year though much to his surprise the morning of his birthday dawned and when he went downstairs for breakfast he found the whole family gathered except for Percy who was still in exile and Charlie who had been unable to get away from his job in Romania and to his further astonishment Hermione as well. Harry looked around and found the breakfast table piled with a feast of all his favorite foods. "Happy birthday, Harry," said everybody at the same time.

Harry looked surprised for he was unused to having his birthday remembered or acknowledged. "Harry!" said Hermione as she came over to give her friend a hug. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," said Harry. "How was your vacation?"

"It was great, but I'll tell you later this is your day," said Hermione.

They all sat down to breakfast and Molly piled Harry's plate three time before he told her he was full up to here with a hand in the vicinity of his throat.

"We'll have a party later after Arthur gets home from work," Mrs. Weasley told him. "Cedric has been invited and so has Neville. Both will be here a little later."

"Thanks," said Harry looking happier than he had in days.

"Think nothing of it dear," said Molly.

Later after breakfast Harry and the Weasleys went flying while Hermione sat up against a tree and read a book she had brought along. She had turned down the opportunity to go flying because she wasn't very good at it and she was afraid of heights besides.

Everybody landed when Molly called them in for lunch and over lunch Molly again piled Harry's plate several times until Harry indicated he was stuffed.

"You keep eating like that and you'll soon be fat," Fred teased him.

"It's not very likely," said Harry. "Being slender runs in the family so I very much doubt I'll ever gain enough weight to be fat."

"You'll probably fill out a bit if you keep eating the way you have been and that's a good thing," said Hermione. "You really are too skinny Harry."

"Hey, I'm not half as skinny as I was before mum got her hands on me," Harry protested laughingly.

"That's true," Ron admitted. "He's gained quite a bit of weight in the last year or so. He's gained at least a stone, maybe even a stone and a half."

"Let's see a stone is 14 pounds and half a stone would be half that so that would be 21," said Hermione. "Have you gained that much?" asked Hermione in astonishment.

"Probably," said Harry. "My baggy clothes hide it but I've gained quite a bit."

"Why are you still wearing those old clothes of Dudley's?" asked Hermione in puzzlement. "Why haven't you bought ones that fit?"

"I've just never gotten around to it," said Harry with a shrug. "I'll take care of it when we go to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies."

"We'll take care of your new clothes, Harry," Molly told him firmly when she heard. "Somebody transferred half of the money out of the Gryffindor vault into ours, now I wonder who could have done that?" Molly gave Harry a hard look even though Harry contrived to look innocent but didn't say anything else. "Anyway it's something we should have thought of last summer but we had so many things going on it slipped my mind."

"When did you have time to do that?" asked Ron as the two boys and Hermione headed outside.

Harry didn't need to ask what Ron meant.

"Oh I sent the Ragnok a letter explaining that not only was I a heir of Gryffindor so were you guys and asked them to transfer half the money into your parents vault. The goblins wanted proof since they had certain instructions from Godric Gryffindor himself about what to do with his gold and one of those orders was that the money could not be transferred to anybody who didn't have Gryffindor blood. Even after all these centuries the goblins still follow Godric's last orders to the letter."

"How did you convince them?" asked Ron curiously.

"Well I asked politely for Ragnok to come to the school as I couldn't go to Gringotts and I'd give him the proof he asked for. Ragnok came and we had our meeting in Dumbledore's office with Dumbledore's approval where I showed him the book I took out of the Gryffindor vault. The registry of births and death cannot be altered in any way except for adding the names of Gryffindor's descendents of course. Even tearing out a page doesn't do any good because it'll just replace it with an exact duplicate or at least that's what Godric said. Even after a thousand years the magic is still working and very powerful and Ragnok accepted it as evidence. Just too make sure though I shrunk my trunk and took it along and then led him to where the portrait of Godric Gryffindor is hanging in my living room. Godric was more than happy to confirm the Weasleys as being his descendents and said that dad wore a ring that had been taken out of his vault and so did you and that the rings couldn't be worn by anyone who didn't have Gryffindor blood."

"And my parents just accepted it?" asked Ron in astonishment.

"Well Ragnok did write me a letter to tell me that they argued about it but that he managed to convey that half the money legally belonged to them anyway as descendents of Gryffindor and that it wasn't charity. That kind of made them give in."

"When did you have time to do this and I wasn't with you since we spend a lot of time together and this must have taken a couple of hours at least."

"Remember right after my name came out of the Goblet of Fire?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well I began thinking that I might not survive the tournament especially after I saw what the first task involved and I wanted to get that taken care of in case I did die. If I had died the rest of the money would have belonged to your family as well. I made sure of that."

Ron nodded soberly thinking he had been a fool to not talk to Harry for all those months. He should have known that Harry hadn't found a way to put his name in the Goblet for Harry wasn't like that and hated being famous.

"All of us would much rather have you alive and well then gold, Harry," Ron told him soberly.

"And I'd rather remain alive," Harry told him. "But with the way things are going I don't know if I'll survive the war. I have a feeling the defeat of Voldemort is going to involve me in some kind of pivotal role. Don't ask me where this feeling comes from because I don't know but I want to be prepared just in case. And I would prefer you not say anything to anyone. The last thing I need is mum, dad and Hermione even more worried than they are now and I don't need this information to get out to certain other people."

Ron nodded and agreed changing the subject.

That evening Arthur arrived home and the party immediately commenced. Neville and Cedric had already arrived a couple of hours ago and had had fun just talking and dipping their feet in the pond. Neville and he had become real good friends in the last year or so and Neville thanks to Harry's encouragement was a lot more confident then he had used to be and his spell work improved immeasurably.

When they finally had headed in the kitchen where the party was taking place had changed. There was a banner hung near the ceiling that said, "Happy 15th birthday, Harry" and piled on a table in a corner were presents of every description and color.

And piled on the kitchen table was a feast of all of Harry's favorite sweets as well as a good dinner of pot roast, potatoes, carrots and onions.

Remus was there as well as Tonks and Kingsley and Harry was happy to see them especially Remus whom he hadn't seem much of since his third year. "Remus!" said Harry hugging the older man.

"Happy birthday, Harry," said Remus with a smile looking tired but then again he always looked tired especially near the full moon. "Sirius wanted me to wish you a happy birthday as well and told me to apologize for him since he can't be here," Remus added so softly that only Harry could have heard him.

Harry nodded, then said, "We'll have to talk more later. Hi Tonks, Kingsley," he added.

"Happy birthday, Harry," said Tonks enthusiastically giving him a hug that rivaled one of Molly's.

"It's good to see you Tonks," said Harry. "Neville, Cedric this is my friend Nymphadora Tonks but if you call her by her first name she'll hex you into next week." Harry chuckled at the look on Tonks's face.

"Just call me Tonks," Tonks said. "It's a pleasure to meet you and you better be glad it's your birthday Harry or I might have to hurt you for calling me by my first name," Tonks added only halfway teasing.

"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt," Harry added. "Both are Aurors."

Neville and Cedric shook the two Aurors hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you," said Neville.

"Happy birthday Harry," said Kingsley in his deep rich voice.

"Thank you Kingsley, I'm glad you could make it."

"It was my pleasure," said Kingsley.

"Harry why does Tonks have pink hair?" asked Cedric.

"She's a Metamorphmagus," Harry told both Cedric and Neville.

"Really?" asked both boys in fascination.

"Yep, Tonks has a very strong talent and can not only change he hair color, but the length of it and the color of her eyes and probably her whole body if she wanted to."

"It's time for dinner," Molly called before either boy could reply. "And afterwards Harry you can open your presents."

Dinner was a loud rambunctious affair with loud talk and even louder laughter and finally when everybody was full Harry was given his presents' one at a time. There were presents from Remus and one from Sirius although Sirius had been smart enough not to put his name on it. Remus who had stood beside him while he opened presents had whispered that the oddly shaped package was from a mutual friend. Harry had nodded understanding as it was easy to guess who Remus meant.

Inside the package from Sirius was a set of books on the dark arts that gave descriptions of many different spells, their uses and how to cast them stuff that wasn't likely to be taught at Hogwarts.

Harry lit up, "Thanks," he said to Remus.

"You're welcome," said Remus with a wink which Harry took to mean that he should be thanking Sirius and he would through the two-way mirror when he was alone. Other presents included chocolate from Honeydukes from Neville a nice chess set of his own from the Arthur and Molly, a small foe-glass from Kingsley and a book on Quidditch from Ron. Hermione of course had bought him a nice thick book on the history of the France which she had visited with her parents. There were many other presents besides these so many that Harry had to force himself not to cry because most people would have misunderstood his tears. It wasn't that he was unhappy in fact he was so happy Harry still had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His life before with his relatives had been nothing compared to his life now.

After all the presents had been opened Molly brought out an enormous chocolate cake. Harry grinned because Molly knew very well that chocolate was his favorite. All the Weasleys had been shocked to discover that he had never had chocolate before he came to Hogwarts for the Dursleys had barely fed him and Dudley had always gotten all the chocolate or other sweets. "Blow out the candles, Harry so we can eat," Ron advised practically salivating.

"Ron!" Hermione and Molly admonished at the same time.

Harry burst out laughing and Ron grinned sheepishly. Molly cut the cake and handed Harry the first piece and then served Cedric, Neville, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley before serving everyone else.

Harry dug into his cake eagerly and had polished it off before even Ron was halfway through his.

"Another?" Molly asked.

"As much as I love your cake I'm afraid I'm absolutely stuffed," Harry told Molly with a grin. "I couldn't eat another bite if I tried."

"Well if you're sure dear," said Molly.

"Save me a piece and I'll eat it with lunch tomorrow," Harry suggested.

"I'll save you a nice big piece," Molly promised.

The part ended but Remus, and Tonks stayed behind after everyone else had left.

"Harry could we have a word in private with you?" asked Remus softly.

"Of course, Remus," said Harry wondering what this could be about. "I'll be right back guys," he told his friends.

"What did you want to talk about, Remus, Tonks?"

"We just wanted to congratulate you on your adoption is all," said Remus.

Harry looked so startled that Remus and Tonks both chuckled. "Arthur told us. He knows he can trust us not to say anything to anyone," Tonks said.

"Well thanks then," said Harry.

"Are you happy, Harry?" asked Remus softly.

"You should know the answer to that without having to ask," Harry told Remus. "But to answer your question, yes, I'm happy, a lot happier than I ever was with the Dursleys. With the Weasleys I am loved instead of hated, with them I am listened to instead of ignored, beaten or verbally abused and also I have a family that I never had with the Dursleys. It's true that the Dursleys were related to me by blood but they were never truly my family."

Remus nodded in understanding. "Well then in that case it's time for Tonks and me to depart."

"Will you promise to visit more often?" asked Harry. "I've missed our conversations that we had in my third year. I know you weren't free to visit when I lived with muggles but that is not true anymore."

"I'll try," Remus promised.

"And what about me?" asked Tonks jokingly. "What am I chopped liver?"

"No you are my friend and you are of course welcome to come visit to," Harry told her.

"I will," Tonks promised seeming absurdly pleased that Harry had called her a friend.

Tonks Disapparated but Remus lingered and said, "I'll try to visit more frequently."

"All right," said Harry. "I'll see you later."

Remus nodded and Disapparated

When Harry got back inside Cedric pulled him aside and said, "My parents would like you to come to dinner one day next week."

"Why?" asked Harry just a little apprehensively.

"Well I have been spending a lot of time over here and I have been telling them about you. Oh not about what we talked about, but other things."

"I see," said Harry. "I suppose I should meet your parents, your mother anyway since I met your father the day of the International Quidditch cup."

Cedric winced as he remembered the meeting. "I've talked to dad about that and I made him understand that you would prefer not to be famous and that you didn't like being treated like some kind of superstar. I told them that you were very humble and preferred people to get to know you for yourself and not the Boy Who Lived. I think I finally got through to him."

"I'll talk it over with mum and dad and owl you."

"Okay," said Cedric seeming relieved that he hadn't upset his friend. "I'd better head home before my parents begin to worry."

"Okay, see you," said Harry as Cedric stepping into the Floo.

A few days later Harry stepped out of the Diggory Floo. Molly and Arthur had agreed to the dinner under the condition that if there was trouble he was to use the emergency Portkey Dumbledore had provided. They knew that the Diggorys were no Death Eaters and so Harry was allowed to go.

"Good evening, Harry," said Cedric by way of greeting.

"Evening Cedric," Harry answered.

"Let me introduce you to my parents. This is my father Amos and my mum Helen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir, ma'am," said Harry politely.

"And you, Harry," said Helen. "Cedric talks about you constantly."

"And about your flying ability," Amos added pleasantly. "I went to see my son play when Hufflepuff were playing against Gryffindor. You really are an excellent flyer," Amos admitted a little admiringly.

"Thank you," said Harry.

"Where did you learn to fly?"

"I never had any lessons except the ones given at Hogwarts of course. I grew up with my muggle relatives and had never even been on a broom before then."

"Never?" asked Amos astonished.

Harry shook his head. "Whatever talent I have seems to be natural and instinctive. I have often been told by people that knew my father that he was also an excellent flyer although he played Chaser instead of Seeker, perhaps I inherited my talent from him."

Amos seemed to accept that because he nodded.

Cedric tried to keep the conversation going whenever there were awkward silences

"Cedric mentioned that you hadn't entered the Triwizard tournament yourself," Amos finally said.

Harry who had been expecting a similar question all night shot Cedric who looked like he wanted to strangle his own father a look, that said, "Don't worry I've been expecting the question"

"What Cedric's said is true, I would have much preferred to just watch the tournament and not be involved, but although I didn't find this out until the tournament was over I discovered that our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a fake and was actually the one that put my name in the Goblet probably hoping I would be killed outright. Once my name came out of the Goblet of Fire I had no choice but to participate because it was a binding magical contract the kind that is absolutely unbreakable."

Amos and Helen listened as Harry explained about what had happened and both were immediately struck by the fact that Harry hadn't hesitated in telling them what had happened nor had he tried to exaggerate it in any way. He told the simple facts, nothing more and that fact impressed the Diggorys far more than anything else had. Cedric had told them again and again that Harry would have preferred just to be a normal boy and not famous but now they were beginning to believe it. Harry was polite through the dinner and never lost his temper. They talked about Quidditch and many other things as well and by the time dinner was over everyone had relaxed.

Harry said goodbye by eight o'clock only saying that the Weasleys were expecting him back.

"Perhaps we could do this again, sometime?" Helen suggested who had taken a liking to Harry.

"I would like that, Mrs. Diggory," said Harry politely with a smile. "I'll see you later Cedric, Mr. Diggory."

"Later Harry," said Cedric conveying with his expression that he was sorry for his father questions and Harry gave a brief nod.

Harry grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and stepped into the fire after the flames had turned green calling out his destination and was immediately gone.

Mrs. Weasley was waiting in the kitchen pretending to be busy when Harry stepped out of the fire. "Oh, Harry dear, how did dinner go?"

"Fine," Harry assured her. "Things were a bit awkward a couple of times but otherwise went great."

"Good," said Molly giving Harry a hug. "I'm glad you're home because Dumbledore came by after you left and asked us to move to number 12 Grimmauld Place. It's to be the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry had known since the end of school that Dumbledore was reactivating the Order which had been around since the time of Grindelwald and that the Weasleys had been members doing the first war with Voldemort.

"We'll be living there for the rest of the summer and your father and I will be staying there while you are in school. Dumbledore doesn't think the Burrow is safe anymore since the war is heating up."

"What makes Grimmauld Place safer?" Harry questioned

"It belonged to Sirius's parents but now belongs to him and his relatives were a very paranoid bunch. Not only is the house Unplottable Dumbledore has put a Fidelius charm over it. What makes it even safer is that very few people remember it exists or if they do they don't think we could use the place because supposedly all the Blacks are dead except for Sirius."

"What's the catch?" asked Harry's seeing the look on Molly's face.

"It needs a lot of cleaning as it hasn't been lived in, in about ten years since Sirius's mother passed away and all that's left is one half mad house-elf by the name of Kreacher and lots of dark artifacts, dust, dirt and probably dark creatures that will need to be gotten rid of."

Harry sighed then said almost plaintively, "I suppose we have to?"

"I'm afraid so," said Molly giving Harry a hug. "The others acted the same way when they found out they would be moving and would probably have to live there through the duration of the war."

"Well I suppose it's better than being dead," Harry said still not looking happy then his face brightened. "Mum what do you think about living in my trunk once we get to Grimmauld Place? There's plenty of room for you, dad, the twins, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Of course it's only good during the summer since the trunk goes with me during the school year but still—"

"That trunk is yours," Molly protested.

"But mum you and dad are my family and so are the others. Besides when I bought it I had a feeling I was going to need it for some reason and this was probably it. There's plenty of room and if this house is as depressing as it sounds wouldn't it be better living there instead of the house?"

"Well, yes, I suppose so," Molly conceded. "I'll have to talk it over with Arthur and Albus before I agree though."

"The headmaster doesn't know about my trunk," said Harry then sighed again, "but I suppose it's necessary for him to know."

"Cheer up," Molly told him giving him a hug. "Sirius will be there."

"Sirius?" asked Harry immediately brightening.

"Yes, you're rascally godfather has been hiding out there," said Molly.

"Well, I suppose it's not all bad then," said Harry with a wide smile.

"We all must make sacrifices during wartime Harry," Molly told her adopted son sadly. "And if it keeps this family safe then I am more than willing to do it."

"I know," Harry told Molly softly giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"And I love you too, Harry," Molly told the boy returning the hug. "Now you had better go see the others before they begin to worry that something has happened to you."

"Yes ma'am," said Harry with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

The next morning everybody read the address to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix which had been written by the Secret-Keeper. Harry suspected the Secret-Keeper was Dumbledore but he kept his suspicions to himself. After everybody had read the address Arthur made sure it was burned in the fire until not even ashes remained.

"Just a precaution," Arthur told everybody.

After Arthur put the fire on the hearth out everybody exited the Burrow and walked until they were past the wards and then called the Knight Bus.

Everybody's trunks had been shrunk down until they could fit in a person's pocket so they didn't have much luggage. Also the Arthur and Molly had spent the last couple of days shrinking down everything that was valuable to either take with them to Grimmauld Place or to store in their vault that was overflowing with Galleons.

Harry wasn't sure why they had removed the pictures from the walls or why they had taken the antiques to leave in their vault but Harry suspected that they weren't planning on returning until the war was over. He also suspected they were having to move to a more secure location because of him and although he knew that they probably would have had to leave the Burrow once the war heated up for the safety of their family it still upset him that they were displacing themselves from their home for his sake.

They arrived about a block from Grimmauld Place and started to walk the rest of the way after the Knight Bus had disappeared with a loud bang that sounded like a gunshot.

They arrived at where number twelve was supposed to be fifteen minutes later and stood on the sidewalk waiting for the house to appear between numbers eleven and thirteen and when it did it pushed the houses on either side of it aside until a whole building stood there. The whole group walked up the path to the front door and Arthur knocked. The door was almost immediately opened by none other than Mad-Eye Moody—the real one. "Password?" Moody demanded holding his wand on Arthur.

Arthur gave it just a little nervously eyeing Moody's wand. Moody stepped aside after Arthur had given it and everyone entered the house.

"It's about time you got here," Moody growled.

Before Arthur could respond there was suddenly a voice screaming insults. "Creatures of filth and vileness how dare you defy the noble and ancient house of Black with your filthy presence—" and on and on it went until finally what seemed an eternity later but was actually only a few minutes the form of Sirius came out of the kitchen and shouted, "Oh shut up you old hag!"

When Sirius had finally pulled the curtains back over his mother's portrait and there was silence once more he turned to the Weasleys and said, "Welcome to Grimmauld Place. I see you've met my mother."

"Sirius!" Harry shouted walking quickly forward just stopping himself from running.

"Harry!" said Sirius delighted grabbing his godson in a bone crushing hug. "It's good to see you. All of you come down into the kitchen away from the portrait of my mother."

Down in the kitchen which was the only room that was halfway clean a lunch of simple sandwiches was waiting and everybody ate hungrily. After she had eaten Molly checked the cupboards then said she would need to go grocery shopping as the cupboards were very thin of edibles.

"Molly," Sirius protested, "that isn't your responsibility."

"If I am going to be living in this house for who knows how long then I am going to make sure the cupboards are stocked and that everybody living here eats halfway decently."

Sirius gave up after that and almost gladly allowed Molly to take control of the kitchen and of preparing the meals for the people in the house.

Everybody chatted as they ate and Sirius sat by Arthur and Molly and watched his godson for the moment then said softly, "You've done a wonderful job with Harry. I can tell the difference just from watching him and talking to him for a few minutes. I thank you for I worried that those blasted relatives of his had done him permanent harm if not physically then mentally and emotionally. James and Lily both would be turning over in their graves if they knew how the Dursleys had treated him."

"Ach it has been pleasure," Molly told him dismissively. "Harry is a sweet boy and has been no trouble at all."

"Still I thank you and I'm sure his parents would as well if they were here," said Sirius. "Harry's father James and I were closer then brothers from primary school through our Hogwarts years and when I ran away from home when I was sixteen after my parents tried to force me to become a Death Eater. His family took me in. After Harry was born James and Lily both were proud parents and James was always playing with him and trying to get him to say his name. He practically drove Lily insane on several different occasions. When they learned that Voldemort was looking for them to kill them they went into hiding almost immediately although if it hadn't been for Harry both would have preferred to stand and fight and possibly die in the process. Lily especially was fiercely protective of her son which is why she was willing to die so that Harry could live."

Sirius fell silent seeming lost in memories both happy and sad.

Arthur and Molly had listened to Sirius' quiet story and both felt they knew Harry's parents and understood their motivations at least a little better then they had before.

"Thank you for telling us a little about Harry's parents," Arthur said quietly.

"I'm just sorry Harry never got to know them," said Molly.

Sirius nodded, "So am I for if they were still alive Harry would have brothers and sisters. He was never meant to be an only child you know for both James and Lily were planning on a large family. James was an only child and you know about Lily's older sister. But on the other hand I know that his parents would approve of the fact that you have taken him in and that your whole family treats him like one of their own and that he now has six brothers and a sister. As much as I hate to admit it I was not in any shape to look after him after just escaping from Azkaban so as much as I wish I wasn't on the run and even if I wasn't a wanted man I've come to realize lately that a family is what he needs to be happy so I thank you for taking him into your hearts and for giving him that family."

Both Arthur and Molly looked stunned at Sirius's words then the amazement wore off Molly hugged Sirius and Arthur shook his hand. The other children had finished dinner a long time ago and had headed out of the kitchen although Sirius had warned them to stay on this level and to be careful for a lot of the rooms hadn't been cleared yet. Molly had reinforced the order saying she didn't want any injuries.

"I'm afraid my family all except for a few literal white sheep have been practitioners of the dark arts for thousands of years. There have only been three Blacks on the side of light in this generation and that is me, my Uncle Alphard who is now deceased and my cousin Andromeda who is the mother of my cousin Tonks."

"Well we had better get cleaning," said Molly. "I have a feeling that it is going to take the rest of the summer to get this house halfway clean."

"You're probably right and before we get cleaning I should warn you that they are a lot of dark arts objects in this house and some traps and dark creatures as well," Sirius said. "Everybody cleaning needs to be really careful and should probably have an adult on each team just to be safe."

Several days later Dumbledore arrived early just before the Order of the Phoenix meeting and immediately pulled Molly aside and began to explain that he wanted Harry to start taking Occlumency lessons.

"What's that?" asked Molly.

"Occlumency is the art of protecting you mind from outside penetration. I believe Harry's nightmares, some of them anyway are him actually seeing what Voldemort is up to."

Molly looked frightened as Dumbledore explained. "He didn't have more than normal nightmares until Voldemort was brought back at the end of last year but since Voldemort is now among the living I believe the scar that the Dark Lord gave Harry when he was a baby forms a connection between them. Harry learning Occlumency will seal the connection and prevent Voldemort from getting into his mind."

Molly nodded then asked, "And who will teach him?"

"I was going to ask Severus—" Dumbledore began.

"Absolutely not!" roared the voice of Bill who had just come into the kitchen.

"Bill, show some respect," Molly admonished her oldest son looking angry and upset.

"I'm sorry mum, headmaster, but Harry and Ron have told me just a little about Harry's and Professor Snape's relationship and I guarantee you that he will not teach Harry. He'll belittle him, sneer at him, insult him but he will not teach him. Snape hates Harry and has from the moment Harry walked into his classroom."

"He does?" asked Molly in surprise. "Why?"

"From what I know it goes back to when Snape was going to Hogwarts and Harry's father and his friends pulled a lot of pranks on him. Snape has held that grudge for almost twenty years and since he can't get back at Harry's father takes it out on his son. Headmaster I don't think you realize just how far the apathy between Snape and Harry goes. Snape hates Harry's guts and although I know Harry must put with him in potions there doesn't need to be anymore contact between them then absolutely necessary. If Snape were to teach him Harry would not learn I can guarantee it."

"Why has Harry never said anything to Arthur or me?" asked Molly practically in tears.

"Because he knows that if you talked to Snape and tried to get him to lay off that he would go out of his way to be even worse than he is now and I also think he feels he must handle his own problems—a leftover from when he lived with his relatives I think. If Ron hadn't let it slip one day and if I hadn't dragged the rest out of Harry even I wouldn't have known and Harry made me promise not to say anything but since you were planning to get Snape to teach him Occlumency I felt I had to talk you out of it."

"It can't be Severus then," Molly decided looking accusingly at Dumbledore looking as protective as a mother bear defending her cubs. "We've just gotten Harry on a more even emotional keel and I don't want to upset that. Putting him with someone who is going to be nasty to him is not going to happen even though I know he has to takes potions from Severus. You'll have to find someone else."

"There are not that many people I trust that know Occlumency as it is a somewhat unusual skill," said Dumbledore the usual twinkle gone from his eye for he was blaming himself for not knowing the apathy between Severus and Harry was that bad.

"I'll teach him," said Billy suddenly. "I learned a few years ago for my own reasons and Harry trusts me. You can test me whenever you please headmaster just to see how strong my shields are."

"What about your job with Gringotts?" Molly asked.

"I've taken a leave of absence because Albus asked me to take the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor."

"You have?" asked Molly looking pleased because her son would be so close to home.

"Yes he has," said Dumbledore. "And it might work out even better if Bill is to teach Harry Occlumency. If Bill is a teacher at the school then he can give Harry regular lessons and he'll learn faster from someone he respects," Dumbledore admitted. "It is however absolutely vital that he does learn."

"I'll talk with Arthur after the meeting," said Molly giving the headmaster a look that let him know that she was still very upset with him about how he had been going to ask someone who hated Harry try to teach him.

Upstairs all the children were sitting in one room looking upset and downcast. All of them had argued about being allowed to remain for the meeting but Molly had glared at all of them and sent them packing upstairs with just one word which had been, "Out!" It had been said in such a tone that none of the children had dared to disobey.

"Well that was certainly useless," said Ron slumping on his bed. They had cleaned out several of the bedrooms so that everyone would have a place to sleep over the last couple of days and now Ron and Harry shared one room, the twins another, Hermione and Ginny a third and Arthur and Molly shared a fourth and of course Sirius was the only one that had room all to himself. After they had finished cleaning out enough bedrooms so that they were at least habitable they had started cleaning the drawing room and the parlor. Sirius had been right about the dark objects and dark creatures for the cleaners found doxies in the curtains a boggart trapped in a desk drawer and an unfriendly ghoul in one of the upstairs toilets and to top it all off there was one half mad house-elf by the name of Kreacher that was always appearing out of nowhere muttering about half-bloods, blood traitors and foul creatures and if he had his way he would feed them all to the ghoul. Sirius would then yell at him on more than one occasion to shut up and to go to his cupboard under the stairs. Also Kreacher was always stealing a lot of small dark objects to take to his little living space and always muttering about how he couldn't let the half-bloods and blood traitors to destroy the master's and mistress's and their ancestors possessions.

"I didn't really expect to be allowed to stay," Ginny admitted not looking upset exactly but more disappointed. "You know mum is overprotective and I'm sure they'll be discussing things she thinks we're too young to know."

"But we'll be seventeen in less than two months," the twins protested almost as one.

"I expect she'll still think of us as children even if we're twenty," said Harry.

"Probably true," Ron agreed with a sigh and a long face. "How about a game of chess, Harry, since we can't attend the meeting?"

"Sounds good, especially since there's a new move or two I've been wanting to try that dad taught me," said Harry rubbing his hands together in glee.

Ron looked at Harry's expression and gulped audibly.

"And what about your homework?" Hermione asked looking up from her book.

"Did it," both boys said while Harry got out the chess set he had gotten for his birthday from his trunk.

"You did?" Hermione asked in astonishment looking at her two best friends her expression completely mystified.

"Finished it last week," said Harry.

"How can we help but finish it when mum's practically standing over us with a club?" Ron exaggerated.

"If you would do all your assignments in the first week or two then she wouldn't have to," Ginny told her both Ron and Harry with a smirk.

Ron groaned and didn't reply.

The meeting downstairs ended late and by the time it was over it was close to eleven o'clock and Harry's and Ron's game was still ongoing although close to ending.

"Who's winning?" asked Arthur curiously Hermione as he came into the room looking for Harry

"At the moment Harry is," Hermione told him. "The meeting's over I take it?"

"Yes, Dumbledore needs a word with Harry though before he leaves which is why I'm here."

Both Hermione and Arthur watched the two play for a minute not wanting to break either boys concentration for both Harry and Ron were concentrating so intensely that they had no idea no one else had even entered the room and probably wouldn't notice if Voldemort appeared in front of them and started dancing a jig.

"Check," said Ron almost in triumph.

Harry studied the chessboard for a moment then said triumphantly moving his king, "I believe that this is checkmate."

Ron studied the board then groaned in disappointment. "Congratulations, mate, you finally beat me."

"I suppose those moves dad's been teaching me has come in handy," said Harry looking so happy and content that he practically glowed.

Arthur moved forward and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Congratulations, son. I'm proud of you, but Albus is waiting downstairs and he needs a word with you."

"Thank you dad," said Harry with a happy smile. "It's the first time I've ever beaten him."

"I'll get you next game," Ron told him not looking the least bit upset over being beaten.

"I'm looking forward to it," Harry said cheekily.

"Congratulations, Harry," said Hermione giving him a hug.

"Thanks Hermione," said Harry. "I'd better go and see what Dumbledore wants to talk about."

"Ah there you are Harry," said Dumbledore as Harry entered the drawing room.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting sir, but Ron and I were involved in a very intense chess game."

"Ah, who won?" asked Dumbledore seeming truly interested.

"I did," said Harry with a proud smirk. "For the first time in my life I actually beat the chess master Ron Weasley. Of course dad's been teaching me chess strategies since last summer so I suppose it's about time I won."

"Congratulations to you then, but I have something I need to discuss with you," said Dumbledore.

"What's that, sir?" asked Harry curiously

"I want you to learn Occlumency—" and then went on to explain what it was and how it would protect his mind from outside penetration.

"Who will teach me, sir?" asked Harry.

"I was going to get Severus to do it—" Dumbledore admitted.

Harry groaned and tried not to look unhappy with the choice of teacher.

"However Bill came in right when I suggested that and told me that it wouldn't be a good idea." Dumbledore watched Harry's expression and his relief was so obvious that it wasn't going to be Severus that he knew Bill had been right. Harry hated Severus and was happy that he wasn't going to be teaching him Occlumency. "Bill then offered to teach you himself. He apparently learned it a few years ago and I will admit he will be a much better teacher then Severus since you like and trust him which is a not necessarily a requirement but it does make the learning easier."

"When do we start sir?" asked Harry no longer looking quite so upset about the extra lessons.

"Tomorrow," said Dumbledore. "You won't technically be using magic especially during the first few lessons so the underage magic office will not detect it. Bill promised to come by and he'll be able to continue your lessons once you get to school for I have hired him to be the new defense teacher."

"You did?" asked Harry immediately brightening at the information.

"That makes you happy I take it?" asked Dumbledore with the usual twinkle in his eyes

"Yes," said Harry. "At least Bill knows defense, while all the other teachers we've had except for Remus have um—" Harry tried to think of a polite phrase but when he couldn't went with the one he had been thinking of, "—stunk."

Dumbledore nodded but didn't disagree.

"Ah sir, I know it's none of my business but I was wondering if you were looking for new members for the Order?"

"I might be, why?" asked Dumbledore.

"I just thought that Cedric Diggory would be a good candidate is all," said Harry. "Cedric has become a very good friend over the last few months and he is honest and brave. Also he is of age and has graduated so his parents can't object."

"That's a very good suggestion," Dumbledore admitted. "I'll think about it but that's all I can promise."

"Yes sir," said Harry dropping the subject.

Dumbledore stayed for a few more minutes and he and Harry talked about generalities and then Dumbledore took his leave.

As soon as he was gone Harry went to say goodnight to Molly, Arthur and Sirius and went to bed himself.

The next day Bill arrived in time for breakfast and after everyone had eaten Bill took Harry to the drawing room. "Now Harry I want you to sit down, close your eyes and relax. Think of nothing. I believe its called meditation in the muggle world." Harry nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing. "Now think of a stone wall surrounding your mind, make it high and impenetrable. Lay it in your mind, stone by stone and make it as strong as possible."

Harry tried to do as Bill asked and when he thought he had it he told be so. "Alright now I am going to try to penetrate your shield I want you to try to reinforce them so that I can't see any of your memories. And just as a warning you probably won't be able to keep me totally out at first. To keep someone totally out without them realizing they're being kept out takes practice and a delicate touch that a lot of people lack."

Harry nodded looking relaxed and Bill took out his wand and said, "Legilimens."

Harry held out as long as he could as he felt the pressure on his mind but eventually Bill broke through Harry's shield and got a handful of his memories. Bill saw Harry running from a very fat boy with blond hair…Harry flying his Firebolt diving for the Golden Snitch out of the sky so fast that he was practically a blur in a move that was likely to get him seriously injured or killed if he wasn't careful…Harry, Ron and Hermione sneaking out of the portrait hole to get into some mischief… Harry finally gave a great shove with his mind when Bill touched that memory and found himself in Bill's mind. Harry saw a much younger Bill who couldn't have been more then eleven or twelve eating in the Great Hall…a somewhat older Bill flying his broom in the same clearing that he, Ron and Ginny used now…a Bill who was being sneered at by Snape and having points docked from Gryffindor.

Bill finally managed to break away and sat down panting for a minute. "That was very good for a first attempt, Harry," Bill told him. "You actually managed to break through my shields."

"Are you sure you're okay, Bill?" asked Harry anxiously.

"I'm fine I just wasn't expecting you to be able to break through my shields, especially not on your first attempt. You're a natural Legilimens, Harry. Once you learn to get your emotions under control you'll be very good at it."

Harry blushed at the compliment but didn't respond. "That's it for tonight but be sure before you go to bed that you practice your shielding and that you make sure that there are no holes. The more you practice the easier it will get to maintain it without checking it constantly."

Harry blushed with pleasure and Bill thought somewhat ruefully that Harry blushed easily and chalked it up to his early life with is muggle relatives. "Who was that fat blond boy that was chasing you?" asked Bill curiously.

Harry looked up and replied, "My cousin, Dudley."

"And chasing you was a common practice I take it?" asked Bill his expression unreadable although there was intense anger smouldering in his eyes.

"Pretty much," Harry said shrugging. "Him and his best friend Piers Polkiss and a few others formed a little gang and one of their favorite activities was Harry hunting."

"Harry, you cannot think that being chased and beaten up if you were caught as normal or acceptable behavior," said Bill taking Harry by the shoulders.

Harry shrugged again looking uncomfortable his expression unreadable. Finally when Bill seemed to expect an answer he said, "I don't think that way now, but back before I knew magic existed and I never knew any different I did. Once I met your family though and saw how they interacted with each other and how they loved each other no matter what then I think my views began to change."

"But doesn't it bother you that your own relatives never gave you the love that all children deserve? That they treated you like a slave? That you were forced to work from morning until late at night and never allowed you to simply be a child? That you were never even bought decent clothes or that you were starved for showing the least little signs of magical talent even though it was hardly your fault that you had been born with magic?"

"Of course it bothered me!" Harry finally shouted then realizing what he had said and how loud he had been he continued quietly, "Of course it did and still does a little, but not as much as it used to maybe because I now have a family that loves me despite that fact that I wake them up a lot of nights from screaming myself hoarse because of nightmares and even when things happen like somebody putting my name in the bloody Goblet of Fire when I would have preferred to just have a normal school year."

Harry fell silent embarrassed at how much he had revealed. Bill looked sympathetic and then a little sad.

"I don't want anybody's pity," said Harry just a little more sharply than he had intended but Bill didn't look the least bit offended.

"I don't pity you Harry," Bill told him quietly. "Instead let's say that I admire your strength and the fact that you didn't let their treatment break you or turn you into a bully like your cousin."

Harry glanced sharply at Bill's face but saw a little but admiration and understanding.

Harry nodded then said, "If that is all for today Bill I feel in the mood for some fresh air, do you think you could convince mum to let me go to Diagon Alley?"

"I don't know—" said Bill.

"I need to shop for school supplies anyway," Harry pointed out. "And I'm tired of being cooped up and I'm sure the others are too."

"I'll see what I can do," Bill promised as the two of them left the drawing together.

Molly appeared almost immediately and asked, "How did the lesson go?"

"Fine," Bill assured her. "Harry's a natural and should pick it up fairly quickly."

"Good," said Molly. "You're done just in time for lunch."

"Great," Harry said happily heading towards the kitchen. "I'm starving."

Over lunch Bill suggested that today was a good day to pick up school supplies from Diagon Alley since the school lists came a few days ago. "It's a beautiful day and I think that everybody needs to some time away from this gloomy house at least for a few hours."

All the children perked up at Bill's suggestion and Harry shot him a grateful look when no one was looking.

"Well we could go today," said Molly hesitantly.

"Could we mum?" begged Ron and Ginny while the twins just looked pitiful and Harry looked hopeful.

Hermione also tried not to look to eager as well.

"Well, alright," said Molly with a twitch of her lips to let everyone know she realized she was being manipulated. "I suppose you all deserve a reward for working so hard on this place to get it at least livable."

They all ate hurriedly upon Molly's agreement and then crowded in front of the Floo. Sirius when he had learned they were going to Diagon Alley wanted to come along just to get out of the house for a little while even if it was just as Padfoot, but Harry and Remus who had come to live at number twelve just a week ago had talked him out of it telling him it was too dangerous.

Sirius had sulked and only cheered up when Harry promised to bring him some chocolate.

The group arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and immediately heading out the back door to the brick wall that led to Diagon Alley after saying hello too Tom. The children had several adults along and were not allowed to wander around by themselves like they had in the past for it was just two dangerous with You-Know-Who back, Molly declared

The children groaned in disappointment but had to accept it. The others with Remus and Bill as guards went to get their books while Molly took Harry and Ron to Madam Malkin's for some new robes for both of them as the two boys had outgrown their old ones because they had shot up a few inches and muggle clothes that fit for Harry.

The entered Madam Malkin's and were immediately approached by Madam Malkin herself.

"New robes?" asked Malkin.

"For both Ron and Harry," said Molly. "Both have shot up like weeds in the last few months and their old ones are too short. We also need some muggle clothes for Harry if you don't mind."

"Of course not," said Malkin as she ushered both boys to the back room where she measured both of them and then brought forth school robes that she had them try on before adjusting the hem.

After they had their robes which didn't take any time at all Ron was sent out to the front room to wait while Molly picked out several premade shirts and pants in Harry's size. Compared to the clothes that Harry could get in the muggle world these were slightly old-fashioned but Harry knew he would never convince Molly to take him into muggle London so these would have to do for now.

By the time they were done it was an hour later and Molly had bought Harry several shirts, pants, and underwear along with his school robes. It certainly wasn't a whole wardrobe but it was enough for awhile.

"Thanks for the clothes," Harry told Molly sounding genuinely grateful.

"You're welcome dear," said Molly. "Now I believe we are supposed to meet Bill and the other's over at Fortescue's and they should be done getting the rest of the school supplies."

Both Ron and Harry looked disappointed and Molly said, "I'm sorry boys but it's just too dangerous to remain here any longer than necessary. Once the war is over you can spend as much time as you want in Diagon Alley but right now it's just too dangerous."

"We know," said Harry.

"But neither of us like it," Ron added. "This war is ruining our lives."

Harry nodded agreeing with his best friend but didn't add anything.

Molly looked sad for she knew that her children's childhoods were being ruined by Voldemort but there wasn't really anything she could do about it.

"Come along boys," said Molly.

The two boys look resigned but followed.

They returned to the house and Harry handed over the chocolate he had bought for Sirius and Sirius thanked Harry giving him a hug. "Thank you Harry," said Sirius

"You're welcome," said Harry with a smile.

Sirius sighed and said sounding sad, "I'm going to miss you when you go back to school."

"You really haven't seen much of me in the last year or so anyway," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, that's true," Sirius admitted. "But for most of that time I was on the run anyway and I never stayed in one place to long but now that I'm someplace more permanent it's going to be harder not seeing you."

"We can still talk on the two-way mirror like we have been doing for the last year," Harry consoled just as upset about not being able to spend more time with his godfather but trying not to let it show.

"I suppose that will have to do," Sirius said with a melancholy sigh. "I'm just getting really tired of being cooped up in this house and not being able to go out as I please without the fear of being recognized and captured or killed."

"I don't blame you a bit," said Harry thinking of all the times he had been cooped up at Hogwarts and not being allowed to go into Hogsmeade with the other students, especially in his third year.

"And it doesn't help that this is the house I grew up in and it has a lot of bad memories for me," Sirius added. "And even though I know Molly, Arthur and Moony are going to be living here and that order members are going to be constantly going in and out it's still maddening to not be able to go out when I please and do what I want."

Harry nodded sympathetically but just gave his godfather a hug, "It'll be okay," Harry told him. "Sooner or later we'll be able to clear you, hopefully sooner and then you'll be able to live as you please."

"Let's hope so, Harry," Sirius said giving his godson a hug. "Let's hope so."

Before the children knew it, it was time to return to the school for the start of their fifth year or in the twins case their seventh and final year and they all groaned for even though they were living in a house that practically vibrated with dark magic with a half mad house-elf always muttering about half-bloods and blood traitors they still didn't want to go back to classes. Ginny of course was staring her fourth year but looked eager to get out of number twelve Grimmauld Place for the aura that clung to the house disturbed her greatly and she was ready to go back to school just to get away from it.

Molly and Arthur as usual saw all the children onto the Hogwarts Express and wished them a good school year and all the children boarded the train and were soon off for yet another year of classes and playing Quidditch.

By this point Harry was halfway decent at Occlumency for he and Bill had been having a lesson every few days for the last three weeks and Bill was going to continue his lessons at school although nobody else was to know about them except Ron and Hermione. This rule was for Harry's safety as well as everybody else's for it was better that as few people knew about the lessons as possible so that Harry had an advantage if somebody tried to read his mind.

The train arrived at the school without incident and all the students who weren't first years entered the carriages to ride to the school while the first years took boats across the lake.

All the older students entered the Great Hall and took their seats at their house table and tried to wait patiently for the sorting to begin.

"How was your summer, Harry?" asked the voice of Neville as he took a seat across the table from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"It was great, Neville," Harry replied. "We flew almost every day and Ron and me played chess and so did Mr. Weasley and I. Mr. Weasley has been teaching me how to play."

"You didn't have to go back to your relatives?" asked Neville in surprise.

"Oh I did for a couple of weeks, but I spent most of the summer at the Burrow," Harry lied trying not to be too obvious about it for Neville still didn't know that the Weasleys had adopted him and the fewer people that knew at least until after the war was over the better.

Neville nodded seeming to accept Harry's explanation and watched the first years enter the Great Hall for the first time. Everybody watched as the Sorting Hat sang its song and then McGonagall unrolled a list of names and began calling them in alphabetical order one by one. Most of the first years looked frightened of their own shadows and some were even shaking in nervousness or terror or both but finally all the first years were sorted and it was time for the feast

Dumbledore rose from his seat and started making the usual announcements, "As you can see we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year whose name is Bill Weasley. And also know that the Forbidden Forest is absolutely forbidden to all years without a teacher as escort. Also Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there is to be no magic in the corridors between classes now let's eat!"

And with those words food of all descriptions appeared on every table and Ron and Harry immediately dug in.

"You look like you've gained quite a bit of weight, Harry," Neville observed.

"Oh I have, Neville," said Harry. "I didn't really have any choice once Mrs. Weasley got her hands on me. She practically forced me to eat third and fourth helpings at every meal. Sometimes I felt so full I thought I wouldn't want any food for a week."

Neville chuckled at Harry's description for even if it wasn't meant to be a joke the way Harry said it made it sound funny.

"Mrs. Weasley's been saying since she met me that she thought I was too skinny and that I needed to eat more to gain weight."

Harry went back to his meal and soon the feast was over and the prefects which were Ron and Hermione for the fifth years led the first years to Gryffindor tower and said the password which was starshine.

A few minutes later Harry climbed into his bed feeling very tired and just remembered to do his Occlumency exercises before he fell asleep.

The months passed and Christmas came around again and Harry was happy for so far he had had a pretty peaceful year all told except course for the usual bullying by Draco Malfoy and his cronies. He of course along with the other fifth years had a full schedule because they were supposed to take their O.W.L.s and Hermione insisted that they study as much as they could manage between Quidditch for Ron and for Harry he not only had Quidditch practice but also the Occlumency lessons with Bill. So with his classes and the extracurricular activities Harry barely had any time for anything else, especially getting into mischief.

Harry, Ron, the twins, Ginny and Bill all arrived at Grimmauld Place by Portkey only to find the whole place changed. The whole house had been decorated for Christmas and seemed much brighter and friendlier because of it.

Sirius who had been waiting at the top of the kitchen stairs climbed the last step to greet the group. "Welcome and Happy Christmas everybody. If you'll come downstairs to the kitchen lunch is waiting."

They arrived in the kitchen to indeed find lunch waiting but along with lunch was a surprise for Harry spotted Cedric Diggory standing with the Weasleys.

"Cedric!" Harry exclaimed surprised going over to shake the other boy's hand. "It's good to see you."

"And you Harry," said Cedric then added quietly, "You and I need to talk after lunch."

Harry nodded looking just a little apprehensive but didn't comment going over to join the others at the table.

After lunch Harry led Cedric upstairs simply saying that they had some catching up to do. Everyone seemed to accept that and went back to whatever they were doing.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Harry as he sat down on the edge of the bed he used while at Grimmauld Place.

Cedric sat on the other bed, closed the bedroom door and cast and impenetrable ward on the door. "That's so we won't be disturbed," said Cedric. "I don't trust Fred and George to not try to listen in if we give them the opportunity."

"You're right," Harry admitted. "They would try to eavesdrop."

"The reason I wanted to talk to you was because I know that it was you that suggested to the headmaster that I might be a good candidate for the Order of the Phoenix. I wanted to thank you for one thing and ask you what made you think of me in the first place."

Harry ran a hand through his already messed up hair making it even more messy and said. "I'm not sure what made me suggest you, except that we had gotten to be pretty good friends in the few months you had been coming to the Burrow and also I've gotten to be a pretty good judge of character over the years. I never liked Draco Malfoy for instance from the first time I met him in Diagon Alley when I was getting my school supplies that very first time. He reminded me to much of my cousin Dudley if you want the truth. I also thought that you would have something to contribute to the Order and that you were one of the few who actually believed Voldemort was back unlike most of the wizarding world whom prefer to believe what Fudge tells them whether or not it's true."

"I see," said Cedric. "I thank you."

"Don't thank me all I did was suggest you to Dumbledore and I wasn't even sure he was going to do anything about it. After all I'm only fifteen and most adults tend to ignore a suggestion from someone so much younger than them no matter how much sense that suggestion makes." This was said just a little bitterly Cedric noticed which meant that Harry was probably used to being ignored and his suggestions ridiculed.

Cedric changed the subject then and said, "Did you know Fudge is up for a non-confidence vote?"

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that if enough of his ministers give a no confidence vote then he will be replaced as Minister of Magic."

Harry snorted, "It's about time. This war might be over if Fudge wasn't such an idiot. Let's just hope no one worse takes his place. Someone like Lucius Malfoy for instance."

"Actually the choices are either Amelia Bones who is head of magical law enforcement or Rufus Scrimgeour. Madam Bones is known to be honest and fair unlike Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour. My dad doesn't like Scrimgeour much, says he's too ruthless."

"Anybody's bound to be better then Fudge," Harry retorted then fell silent.

"So how have you been doing since the last time we had a chance to talk?" asked Cedric.

"Fine," Harry answered. "I finally managed to beat Ron at chess not long after we moved here and I've beat him three or four times since then although he still beats me more often than not."

"He's been playing a lot longer then you Harry," Cedric pointed out. "Probably since he was old enough to understand the game."

"I think Ron told me he was five when dad started teaching him," said Harry.

"There you see, Mr. Weasley just started teaching you a little over a year ago and you've already beat someone who has been playing years longer."

"I guess," said Harry. "So have you been to any Order meetings since you joined?" asked Harry trying to sound nonchalant.

Cedric smirked and said, "Don't think I don't know that you're trying to get information out of me, Harry and I'll tell you now that I'm not allowed to talk about it with non Order members which, I think is a very bad idea since most of the meetings seem to center around you."

"The adults are just trying to protect us or so they say," said Harry. "But I think at least Dumbledore would know by now that I work better with more information."

Cedric looked confused, but Harry didn't enlighten him for the moment. "We had better get back downstairs before mum thinks something has happened to us. Oh and next time you see you parents tell them I said hello."

"I will," Cedric promised as he removed his impenetrable spell from the door. "But someday you are going to have to explain what you meant by that statement."

"Maybe if you hang around me long enough you'll find out," Harry told Cedric seriously but with a half smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Cedric promised.

"Tomorrow," Harry agreed as Cedric Apparated away.

The days of the Christmas holiday passed with plenty of good food and company as Order members streamed in and out of the house constantly. Harry and the others learned a lot if they just used the Extendable Ears Fred and George had given him which had been invented for the express purpose of eavesdropping. Of course somebody was eventually going to learn about the invention but for now it was a good way to learn what was going on.

One day they were listening on the Extendable Ears that Fred and George had made invisible since they had turned seventeen and were now allowed to use magic without restriction when they overheard the fact that Fudge had nearly gotten Dolores Umbridge in as Defense teacher and that if Dumbledore had not convinced Bill to take it then that would have given Fudge a foothold into the school itself which would have been a very bad thing.

"Umbridge is very well known as Fudge's lackey," one Order member who worked at the ministry admitted.

"There are rumors that she had orders to eventually oust Dumbledore and take over as headmistress," said Tonks. "But that plan was foiled when Bill accepted the position."

Harry and the others up at the top of the stairs never found out what was going to be said next for Moody looked in their direction with his magical eye and then silently ushered everyone into the kitchen by saying simply that wasn't it about time for the meeting to start?

"Well that's it," said Ginny with a sigh. "There's no way we'll learn anymore at least for now."

"Well at least we did learn a couple of things," Ron pointed out.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"Well for one thing Umbridge is a mean sadistic woman according to dad. If she had gotten a foothold in the school things would have gone from bad to worst in a very short time. She seems to have a particular hatred for you Harry," Ron added.

"Why what did I ever do to her?"

"Well you've refused to support Fudge for one thing and she is a very well known supporter," said Fred.

"If Fudge would get off his butt and actually start to do something about Voldemort then I might be willing to support him, but if he is going to act like an idiot than I'm not going to. It's as simple as that."

"Oh we understand that, Harry," George told him. "But I don't think Fudge or Umbridge sees it that way."

"That's just too bad," said Harry without the least bit of sympathy and a lot of anger. "Why should I support him when he's gone out of his way to malign me in the Prophet? To tell great, sweeping lies about me just so he can keep his office?"

"Whatever happened to that idea of telling the truth about Voldemort's return to another newspaper?" asked Ginny.

"I mentioned the idea to Dumbledore last year and although he wasn't against the idea he said that the time wasn't yet right for such a move. He promised to inform me when it was which I hope is soon as I'm not sure how much more I can take of people giving me looks as if I was going to jump on them and rip out their throats at the least little provocation. Oh the people that really know me don't react in such a way but the people who just know me by reputation and have been fed stories of the Boy Who Lived since before they could talk do."

"Oh poor Harry," Fred said with a malicious grin

"Has poor Harry had his feelings hurt?" George added.

"Stop it guys," said Ginny sharply seeing the look on Harry face. "That's not it and you know it. You know very well that Harry doesn't like to be teased about being famous for something he can't even remember."

Fred and George looked at Ginny and then at Harry and when they saw that they had genuinely hurt his feelings then apologized. "We're sorry, Harry," said Fred looking genuinely contrite. "We keep forgetting that you don't like being teased about such things."

"It's okay guys," said Harry still looking a little upset. "I know you didn't really mean any harm."

Ron changed the subject to Quidditch and soon everybody was laughing and enjoying themselves their argument forgotten.

The Christmas holidays which Harry usually enjoyed a lot more than before he had a family to spend it with abruptly turned rather unpleasant when it was learned that Harry's relatives had been killed by the killing curse and that the Dark Mark was seen hovering above their house. The good news was that Dudley had survived even if Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his Aunt Marge had not for apparently Margery Dursley had spending the Christmas holiday with her brother and his wife. The worst possible thing in Harry's mind was that since Dudley didn't have anywhere else to go and Harry was his only living relative Dumbledore had decided to bring him to number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"There goes the rest of my peaceful holiday," Harry muttered to himself when he learned that Dudley would be arriving as soon as Madam Pomfrey finished checking him over. Dudley was of course in shock at the deaths of his family and the only person he had left now was Harry and as Dudley was not yet of age that meant he had to stay with the Weasleys or go to an orphanage until he came of age next year.

It wasn't more than an hour later that Dumbledore arrived with Dudley by Portkey. Dudley was still in shock and didn't even seem to notice where he was.

Harry watched Dudley as Molly pushed him down into a chair gently.

Finally after more than half an hour of silence Dudley looked up and seemed to notice he was somewhere other than Hogwarts. "Where am I? Who are you people?" Dudley asked.

"Dudley," said Harry stepping forward feeling almost sorry for the other boy.

Dudley looked directly at Harry and half surged out of his chair shouting, "You!" Hands clamped none too gently Dudley's shoulders and pushed him back in his chair.

"Would you mind if I had a word with my cousin alone?"

"Not on your life!" Sirius shouted from where he was standing. "I don't trust him an inch to not do you harm if he gets the chance."

"That might not be a good idea, Harry," added Arthur. "You saw what happened just now."

"I can take care of myself besides I don't think he's going to be willing to talk in front of all of you."

"I don't know," said Arthur uncertainly looking worried and Harry felt himself warmed right down to his toes at the worried look on Arthur's face because he realized that worry was for him and not his cousin and that made Harry love Arthur even more.

"Bill can stay if you're that worried. Ron and Hermione too if they want."

"Of course we want," said Ron and Hermione just nodded. "Like we'll leave you alone with someone who did their best too beat you up any number of times over the years."

"Alright," Arthur gave in although Molly didn't look happy with her husband's decision but understanding Harry's need to talk to his cousin alone all the same. "We'll be downstairs in the kitchen when you're done." Everybody left the parlor but Bill, Ron and Hermione, the twins and Ginny shooting Dudley angry glances as soon as the adults had disappeared. Sirius however, lingered for a moment and shot a glare in Dudley's direction that promised retribution if Harry was harmed in any way. Sirius then turned and disappeared out the door of the parlor shutting it behind him.

"Bill would you mind putting a silence spell on the room? I don't want the twins or anybody else to know what's being said."

"Of course, Harry," said Bill taking out his wand and saying, "Silencio."

Dudley had watched Bill wide-eyed and shrank back in his chair almost in terror when Bill took out his wand. "You're…you're...you're…"

When Dudley seemed unable to get the word out, Harry said, "A wizard, yes. Everybody in this house is a witch or wizard, Dudley and despite what you've been told magic is not evil. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were killed by a very evil wizard by the name of Voldemort, but magic itself is not evil. Magical folks are just like anybody else good, bad or indifferent."

"You should be grateful to magical folks," Bill added. "It was our kind that saved you from ending up like your parents. If you had been home when the Death Eaters came to call I guarantee you that you would be dead too. Luckily for you however, Professor Dumbledore was keeping an eye on your family and got help there as soon as he could. It wasn't soon enough to save your parents or your aunt but at least you are alive."

"But if magic didn't exist they wouldn't be dead," said Dudley angrily wiping tears off his cheeks roughly.

"Perhaps not," said Harry with a shrug. "But then again maybe so. There are a lot of ways to die by muggle means, Dudley. They could have been shot, stabbed got hit by a drunk driver, been run over by a car, been beaten to death…"

"Harry!" Hermione admonished angrily speaking for the first time. "That's enough. It's a terrible thing to lose ones parents no matter how mean and nasty those parents were."

Harry shrugged but fell silent for a moment.

"You can't blame your parents' deaths on Harry," Hermione told Dudley gently. "Voldemort is killing muggles as well as magical folks at an alarming rate because he hates anyone who isn't a pureblooded witch or wizard."

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Dudley looking up at Hermione.

Hermione looked surprised at the question but then went on to explain what a pureblood was and also that because the purebloods had interbred so much over the centuries how they were dying out and had to marry muggles in order for the magical populace to survive. "Some people don't like witches and wizards marrying muggles and worse having children with them. Mainly it is Voldemort and his followers but others who aren't actual Death Eaters agree with their ideals and that is what has led to this war and by extension your parents' deaths."

Dudley seemed to absorb this silently, then asked, "So how come I've never heard about this war if it's has been going on so long?"

"Well it stopped for a while after Harry's parents were killed and has just started back up in the last six months or so but also we try to keep war in the wizarding world but occasionally it leaks over into the muggle world. If you read the newspaper you'll sometimes read an article about a mysterious death and how there were no marks on the body. That means that that person was killed with the killing curse for it doesn't leave a mark," said Bill.

"Would my parents be dead if Harry had continued to live with us?" asked Dudley shrewdly surprising Harry no end for he hadn't thought Dudley was that smart.

"Probably not," Bill admitted. "At least not until he came of age and if your parents had loved Harry and treated him normally and not locked him in a cupboard or treated him like a house-elf then they might still be alive. However as the case might be there was no way that my parents were going to leave Harry in such an environment or at least not once Dumbledore agreed that leaving him at your home was a bad idea."

"Why would anyone want him?" Dudley asked confused. "He's nothing but a freak anyway."

The words were barely out of his mouth when Dudley was knocked over chair and all from the very powerful punch that Ron had given him. "You…will…never…again…use…that…term…again," said Ron stretching out each word and snapping them off one by one with such force that everybody in the room winced. "Is that understood?"

Dudley rubbed his jaw which felt dislocated if not broken.

"You are far more of a 'freak' than Harry," Ron added angrily and just a little maliciously. "Don't think all of us who live in this house don't know that you treated Harry as if he wasn't even human? He did all the chores, lived in a blasted boot cupboard for ten years, wore your clothes just because your so-called parents refused to buy him anything decent, was beaten or starved if he showed the least signs of magic which was something he was born with and could not help. They never even acknowledged his birthday while you got more presents then you deserved. Now you tell us which one of you was really the freak?"

Harry wasn't sure as to whether or not to be pleased at Ron defending him like that, although he felt a little warm glow for his adoptive brother at that moment for it meant that Ron had done what he would do for any of his family—defend them till death if necessary.

"Do you know how long it took us to get Harry straightened out after living with your family for almost twelve years?" Bill added looking outwardly calm although his eyes held sparks of fury. "He blamed himself every time someone was killed by Voldemort especially if it was someone he knew. He blamed himself because Percy left our family and because he cares more about his job with the Ministry of Magic then family loyalty. He blamed himself for the fact that Voldemort was able to return fully to life just six months ago even though none of these things is hardly his fault. Your parents abused him so much mentally as well as emotionally and physically that it is just within the last few months that we have finally gotten him to accept that not everything bad that happens is his fault and that when he has problems to come talk to us and that we'll try to help and not ridicule him."

"You'll just have to accept the fact that a wizard saved your life," said Harry. "And since you are not of age either in the wizarding world or in the muggle one you have two choices. You can either stay in this house and perhaps learn that magic is not 'freakish' nor evil or you can go to an orphanage until you come of age. I don't care either way, but I warn you if you stay here, you will be polite to the people coming in and out of this house. You will not act the bully like you did at home, nor whine or complain over every little thing. You will say please and thank you when someone offers you something and people will not cater to your every whim. If you stay you will be treated with far more respect and human dignity then you or your parents ever gave me."

"Who are you to give me orders?" asked Dudley sounding outraged.

"It's not orders it's suggestions," Harry told him with a shrug. "The people here have enough to worry about without you distracting them by being in the way. As it is not only Ron who would like to punch you again Sirius would like to teach you a lesson or two and would like you to learn just how it feels to grow up like I did. I'm not going to be here past another week since all of us have to get back to school and if you're rude to the wrong person you could very well find yourself in trouble. Everybody who lives here knows exactly how you treated me when I lived with your parents and they might not know the details but they know enough to dislike you on sight. They won't do anything as long as you're polite but well..." Harry shrugged again and turned away to hid how nervous he was.

"If you do stay you will do as Harry says because if I get one report of bullying or acting like lord of the manor I don't care what Dumbledore wants I'll throw you out. I will not have you disrupting this household or upsetting my family or Harry and also when Harry is here for the summer you will be polite or you will avoid him. You've done enough damage with your bullying as it is," Bill added. "Sirius also has a right to throw you out as this is his house and we're just using it as a headquarters to help fight Voldemort and Sirius is Harry's godfather and loves him very much so the minute he sees his godson upset by you is the minute you're out on the street. Is that understood?"

Dudley nodded looking subdued and Bill looked at Harry making sure that Harry didn't have anything else to say then took down the silence spell and exited the room to find Sirius waiting outside the door along with the twins and Ginny.

"So how did it go?" Ginny wanted to know immediately getting the words out before anybody could say anything.

"Fine," said Harry disappearing down the steps to the kitchen without another word to tell the rest how his talk with Dudley had gone.

"Bill; how did it really go?" asked Sirius.

"It went rather well I thought," said Bill. "Although there was a little incident where Dudley called Harry a freak and Ron punched him in the jaw so hard that he toppled Dudley and the chair onto the floor. I'm sure Dudley is going to have bruised jaw at the very least."

Everybody snickered as Bill recounted the incident and even Bill smiled a little. "It was no more than he deserved for Harry went as white as a sheet when Dudley said that, but Ron set him straight and not only by punching him."

"Way to go big brother," Ginny cheered. "I suppose I'll have to be nice to him for the next little while for what he did for Harry."

"I'll have to find some way to thank Ron," Sirius mused thoughtfully.

"And I suppose this means we'll give him a reprieve from our pranks," said Fred and George nodded although both looked disappointed at not being able to pull pranks on their little brother for a least a few months but he deserved a reprieve.

Dudley came out of the parlor and everyone fell silent until Bill said, "Come along Dudley everyone deserves a second chance at correcting their mistakes or so Dumbledore believes. Besides you haven't lived until you've tasted my mother's cooking."

Dudley's face lit up at the mention of food and followed Bill down to the kitchen willingly.

And so Dudley became part of the household at number twelve Grimmauld Place and for the first couple of days Dudley avoided everyone except at meal times. He stayed in his room although people did catch sight of him every now and then. Harry and Arthur both caught him watching as they played the last game of wizard's chess of the holiday.

Finally it was the day before Christmas when Harry wondered if he and Dudley might actually become friends. Dudley hadn't made one nasty comment in the week he had been there and in fact Harry didn't think Dudley had said more than a word or two which was almost unheard of for when Harry was around Dudley taunted him no end or at least he had before he had started going to Hogwarts.

But perhaps without his parents influence Dudley really wasn't so bad, Harry mused. He would just have to wait and see. The others in the house also watched Harry and Dudley and although none of his friends was openly rude to Dudley they weren't exactly friendly either. They were waiting for whatever was going to happen between him and his cousin, Harry realized. Arthur and Molly of course tried to be nice to Harry's cousin for he had just lost both his parents and his aunt and also because they were genuinely nice people who cared a great deal even about total strangers and technically Dudley wasn't a stranger he was family.

Finally Harry was in the room he and Ron shared when there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," said Harry automatically. The door opened and Dudley stood timidly in the doorway not quite entering the room. "Dudley what can I do for you?" asked Harry his face unreadable.

"Can I talk to you?" Dudley asked. "Alone?" he added looking at Ron who was finishing off the last of his holiday homework.

"Not on your life," Ron practically shouted jumping up from his bed his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Ron," said Harry calmly.

Ron looked at his friend and asked almost incredulously, "You aren't going to talk to him alone, are you?"

"Dudley won't hurt me," Harry assured his friend. "Besides I know how to fight back if I have to and I don't need magic to do it."

"All right," said Ron giving Dudley a suspicious look. "I'll be downstairs in the kitchen cadging some of mum's cookies. I'll save you some."

Dudley's face brightened at the mention of cookies but then turned serious again and Harry figured it must be pretty important for Dudley to turn down food, especially sweets. "Close the door behind you, would you?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron nodded not looking happy and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Now Dudley what is it you wanted?" asked Harry still in that calm, controlled voice. It was odd but ever since Harry had started taking Occlumency lessons from Bill he had a better grip on his emotions and didn't lose his temper half as much as he had used to.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you over the years," Dudley began. "I know the way I bullied you, chased you mistreated you cannot be forgiven by you very easily if at all but I still wanted to apologize."

"And what brought this apology about?" asked Harry suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Weasley and I have been talking a great deal and so have Mrs. Weasley and I," said Dudley. "They made me realize without ever actually saying the words that what I had down to you was inhuman. It wasn't just their words though but how they've treated me since I got here. They haven't treated me like a freak, since I am the only one without magic. They've just treated me like a member of their extended family."

"It probably helps that dad is fascinated by muggles," Harry observed wryly. "And that's just the way they are. Ever since I met them they've always treated me like a member of their family, even when they barely knew me."

Harry fell silent and Dudley said, "I can't figure out why you never ran away when you were living with my parents. I mean they treated you worse than a dog."

"At first it was because it was all I knew. I didn't have any money of my own and I wouldn't have lasted a week on the streets especially in winter, then after I knew I had magic and about the money my parents left me Dumbledore explained to me that because my mother died to protect me I must live with my mother's blood in order to be safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It has something to do with very ancient blood magic the kind that isn't much used anymore because most people consider all blood magic dark even the spells that only protect and do not harm. The blood wards had to be renewed every year by me spending time there in the summer."

"But you never came back after your third year," Dudley pointed out.

"That's because I and the Weasleys finally convinced Dumbledore it was a bad idea. I lost my temper with him and told him exactly how your parents had treated me over the years. I think that was what finally convinced him that leaving me there was a bad idea. I've been living with the Weasleys ever since."

Dudley didn't seem to have any reply to that so Harry said, "As much as I despised your parents Dudley I'm still sorry for you that they are dead. But on the other hand at least you knew them as I never knew mine."

Dudley seemed thoughtful and was silent for a while looking around the room with interest then said, "My parents were always going on about how magic was an abomination and anybody who had had it was a freak of nature and deserved to be put down like a rabid dog but I never understood why. I mean in the last few days I've seen Mrs. Weasley use it for cooking and cleaning and Mr. Weasley just appear and disappear with a pop from the house. I've seen a clock that has the names of all the Weasleys that doesn't tell the time and that Mrs. Weasley carries with her everywhere. I've seen pictures that talk and mirrors that give their opinion. So far magic doesn't seem so bad."

"It's not," said Harry. "But so far you've just seen the good side of magic but it also has a darker side just like anything else."

"The war I've overheard conversations about," said Dudley.

"That's a large part of it yes," Harry admitted. "Although mum tries to keep all of us out of it as much as possible. It's also the reason we're living here instead at the Burrow. This house is much better protected then the Weasleys home and as much as I hate living here I'd rather all of us be safe then stay at the Burrow and die."

"What is that clock that Mrs. Weasley's carrying around?" asked Dudley curiously. "I've been wondering about that for days but have been too afraid to ask."

"It's a clock that tells where each of her family is and if they are safe. Along the outer rim you see all the Weasleys names and mine too. Underneath that are sayings like "School" "Prison" "Hospital" "Traveling" "Work" "Home" and "Mortal Peril". In the middle of the clockface you'll see ten pairs of hands. The shorter hand points to the person's name and the longer one points to what each of the family is doing. If they are at school then it points to school, if at work then that's where it points. With this war going on all of us are in danger and so she carries it around and looks at it frequently to make sure her family is still safe for if they were in danger the hand would of whoever it was immediately swing to "Mortal Peril"."

"And if one of them died?" asked Dudley looking as white as a sheet.

"Then the hand for that person would disappear from the clock automatically," Harry said soberly.

Dudley gulped and looked frightened, but Harry changed to subject and said, "But this is not a discussion for the day before Christmas so why don't I show you some of the magical items I've collected over the years."

Dudley nodded eagerly and Harry showed him, his foe-glass, two-way mirror and sneakoscope explaining what each one was and what it did along with his school books. Dudley was fascinated by the things he discovered in the school books even though he couldn't perform any magic himself.

"Keep the books," Harry suggested. "It'll give you something to do while the rest of us are in school."

"But what about Smeltings?" asked Dudley.

"I don't know what to tell you about that except that it's probably not a good idea to be out in public until after this war is over. You are after all my cousin and I don't know if the Death Eaters will go after you to get to me."

"Why would they do that?" asked Dudley looking frightened not that Harry could blame him.

"The same reason they killed your parents. Voldemort is interested in killing me. He's the one who killed my parents and tried to kill me. It's where I got this scar," said Harry pointing at the lightning shape scar on his forehead. "He tried to kill me to and normally anyone hit with a killing curse is dead but Dumbledore thinks because of mum's sacrifice that it protected me and rebounded on him."

"But if it hit him shouldn't he be dead?" asked Dudley uncertainly.

"He should and I have no idea how he survived as a kind of spirit for thirteen years. All I do know is that the way he survived is probably very dark and ancient magic and probably required the death of many innocents in order to pull it off."

"Didn't Bill mention something about him getting his body back just six months ago?" asked Dudley.

"He did," said Harry grimly. "I was there." Harry then went on to explain all about the Triwizard tournament and how his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire and then how doing the third task he had grasped hold of the championship cup and realized it had been turned into a Portkey. He explained everything including what the Triwizard tournament and also what a Portkey was. By the time he was done Harry was shaking but also felt somehow cleansed and more at peace with those memories then he had ever been.

"And you survived that?" asked Dudley astonished.

"Yes," said Harry. "Although every time he has come after me I realize there has also been a lot of luck involved. And also every time before that time I always had the help of Ron and Hermione. I've faced him three times now—four if you count when my parents were killed and survived each time more through luck then skill. If not for Hermione and her brains and Ron and his loyalty and skill at chess I probably would not have. Maybe all those years of running from you and taking Aunt Petunia's and Uncle Vernon's abuse toughened me up, I don't know and anyway it doesn't really matter."

"I always wondered why when you came home you had so many nightmares and why you looked all sad and unhappier than usual."

"I still have nightmares although I very rarely have one anymore where I wake up screaming myself hoarse. For a while though after the rebirth of Voldemort I had nightmares so bad that I woke up screaming every night for almost a solid month. I don't know how the Weasleys put up with it for so long since I woke up the whole house every time it happened."

"My parents never would have, not from you," Dudley admitted somewhat reluctantly.

"I know," said Harry soberly. "As I know the grief you must be feeling over their deaths is still fresh and will take a long time to fade. You never forget and the pain never goes away entirely but it does dull so that you don't think about it all the time."

The two cousins sat on Harry's bed and talked until dinner and then both went downstairs together not yet exactly friends but at least getting along. Everybody observed them and only Ron looked unhappy with the development that Harry and Dudley might actually become friends and the twins looked disappointed for they had been hoping to test some of their new products for their joke shop on Harry's cousin and now that might not be possible.

The next morning everyone was up early for it was Christmas morning and time for presents and breakfast. Everyone rushed downstairs except for Dudley who hung back. Harry saw this and urged pulling his cousin by the arm towards the living room where there was a big Christmas and underneath a huge pile of presents. "Come on Dudley you can't miss Christmas."

"But . . ." Dudley protested. "I was just going to stay in my room."

"And miss presents? And mum's Christmas breakfast and later Christmas dinner?"

"I didn't want to watch you open presents," Dudley protested.

"Did you think you wouldn't be getting anything? I saw quite a few packages with your name on them," said Harry.

"Presents?" asked Dudley his face lighting up.

"Of course mum and dad never would have forgotten you. After all you are a part of the family now."

"I am?" asked Dudley sounding choked with emotion.

"Of course you are," said Harry. "You share my blood after all and as much as I hate to admit it you really aren't too bad away from your parents and other bad influences."

"Thanks, Harry," said Dudley sounding extremely grateful. "That means a lot."

"You're welcome," said Harry sincerely as the two boys finally entered the living room.

Both boys sat down as Arthur and Molly started banishing presents to their respective owners one by one as soon as Harry and Dudley had taken seats.

All the kids had a great time ripping into their presents and once all the presents were opened Molly shooed them all into the kitchen for a humongous breakfast of eggs, pancakes bacon and cereal.

Before Harry knew it, it was time for him to go back to school and both Sirius and Dudley were sad to see them go. "I'll write," Harry promised before he disappeared into the barrier that led to platform nine and three quarters.

"Come on Dudley let's go home," said Arthur as Harry disappeared through the barrier.

Dudley nodded and followed Arthur, Molly and Remus away from the platform. He was going to miss his cousin he admitted to himself for it was a long time till summer and he was stuck in a gloomy house with nothing to do but read. Computers and other electronics didn't work in a house filled with magic or so he had been told and he had had to take them at their word.

Oh well he would find something to do even if he was stuck inside for a while. He was determined to not complain or make a brat of himself for over the last week or so he had realized that Harry had been right. His parents had always encouraged him to do whatever he wanted but had never stopped him from beating other kids up or eating as much as he wanted. They hadn't been so bad as parents went except that they had never punished him and had punished Harry all his life for simply existing. He was going to do better he promised himself. Eat less and lose some weight maybe lift weights and exercise. He was also going to change his attitude and stop being a bully Dudley promised himself as he silently followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Remus Lupin.

A few days after Harry had gotten back to school Dumbledore called him into his office. "You wanted to see me headmaster?" asked Harry politely as he entered Dumbledore's office.

"I did indeed Harry," said Dumbledore as Harry took a seat in front of the headmaster's desk.

"I wanted to let you know that it is time to get your side of the story to the papers. In this case the Quibbler.

"Why the Quibbler?" asked Harry.

"Well for one thing it is run by Xenophilius Lovegood who has always been a staunch supporter of the light. In fact his daughter Luna Lovegood is in Ravenclaw and in the same year as Ginny Weasley. They live on the other side of the village from the Weasleys in fact. You have to tell someone and right now as much as I hate to say it the Prophet isn't trustworthy with Cornelius holding the reins."

"I see," said Harry nodding in understanding.

"I've already set up an appointment for here in this office on the weekend if you agree to it. Xeno has agreed to print word for word what you say without changing anything."

"What about mum and dad? Do they know about this?"

"Yes they do," said Dumbledore. "For one thing I had to get their permission since they are legally your parents now and for another it wouldn't have been right for them to either read it in the Quibbler or hear about it from someone who had read it."

"I bet you mum was against it," said Harry.

"Well yes, at first she was but I convinced her it would be a good thing in the long run and that you needed to get it off your chest. Bill helped me convince her by telling her he thought it was a good idea and that it had been your idea in the first place. She gave in after that. I think she has realized as much as she would like to she can't protect you or her other children from everything dangerous or upsetting."

"That must have taken some doing," said Harry. "Mum has always been very overprotective of all of her children even those who are of age."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "That's because she loves you, Harry. When you love someone sometimes you tend to be overprotective of them."

"I know," said Harry with a small smile.

Harry agreed to meet Mr. Lovegood next week but also insisted that Ron and Hermione be there as well.

Dumbledore agreed and wished Harry a good night as Harry headed out of the office.

Five days later Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived in Dumbledore's office to find the headmaster and Xenophilius Lovegood already waiting for them. "Ah there you are Harry," said Dumbledore the twinkle in his eye seeming extra bright for some reason.

"Headmaster," said Harry.

"Xeno I want you to meet Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Mr. Potter," said Lovegood stepping forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last." Much like his daughter he had a kind of dreamy air about him but unlike Luna he didn't let it get in the way of business or just life in general.

"Mr. Lovegood," said Harry calmly shaking the older man's hands. Harry had realized some months ago that he had matured a great deal over the last couple of years. If he had been asked to tell what happened the night Voldemort came back to life last year he probably would have panicked but thanks in large part to him having a family he had changed a great deal and was now more confident in himself. Oh he still had nightmares about what had happened but they were not as bad as they had been and he knew, intellectually anyway, that he would probably have them off and on for the rest of his life.

"And it is also a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger," said Xeno. "And it's nice to see you again Ron," he added. The Lovegoods and the Weasleys were friends, which wasn't all that difficult considering that they lived on either side of the same village.

After a few minutes of small talk Mr. Lovegood took out a note pad and a Quick Quotes quill.

"Is that one of those quills that tells lies?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Oh no Mr. Potter I never use such things. This is just a quill that will write down exactly what you say, word for word."

"Very well then," said Harry. "What I am about to tell you still gives me nightmares although not as frequently as it did at first. Ron here can tell you that during the summer I woke the whole house with my screams every night for over a month after it happened."

Xenophilius nodded soberly and Harry continued after a pause as he was gathering his courage. "It all started last year when Professor Dumbledore decided to hold a Triwizard tournament instead of the usual Quidditch..."

Harry then went on to describe how someone had put his name in the Goblet of Fire and how he had been forced to compete because it was a binding magical contract. He told how he had barely survived each challenge and that at the end of the third challenge how he and Cedric had gotten to the Triwizard cup at the same time and how Cedric had refused to share it with him because Harry had saved his life from a giant acromantula. Harry told that the minute he had touched the cup a Portkey had activated and how he had ended up in a graveyard. As Harry went on describing details his voice broke and he started to shake as he continued with difficulty after Fawkes had sung to him for phoenix song was known to renew courage when a person's faltered.

By the time he was done everybody in the room except Dumbledore was as white as a sheet and even Dumbledore had lost his usual sparkle. This was the second time Dumbledore had heard the story but the first time Ron and Hermione had heard all the details although they knew bits and pieces things either Harry had told them or had let slip. Harry however felt better for this was the third time he had told the story and each time he felt a little better about what had happened although he knew he would never be able to accept it fully no matter how many times he told it. When Harry finally fell silent he was pale but not as pale as everybody else.

"Why didn't you tell us what you went through?" Ron demanded after a lengthy silence. "We could have helped you through it."

"Bottling it up is not good for you Harry," Hermione admonished him.

Harry forced himself to take a deep breath so he didn't snap at his two best friends and after a minute responded calmly, "At first it was just too fresh for me to want to talk about it and later I didn't want to give you guys' nightmares like I've been having ever since it happened."

"But we're your friends Harry," Hermione protested. "You should be able to talk to us about anything."

"Now you know," said Harry calmly. "I just hope you don't have nightmares like I did and occasionally still do."

Ron and Hermione fell silent but gave Harry a look that said they would let the subject drop for now but would be discussing it later.

"That was some story, Mr. Potter," said Xeno finally after the silence had stretched for a few minutes and he had had time to recover from the emotion filled hour. Harry's voice had cracked several times during the telling and it had made Xeno want to reach out and wrap his arms around the boy and give him a hug just like he would do for his daughter but he had restrained himself. For one thing Harry didn't know him and therefore had no reason to accept a hug from him and for another, this was supposed to be an official interview and that required a certain professionalism.

"And every word of it is true," said Harry.

"Oh I believe you," said Xeno. "And maybe once I print this it will change the tide of public opinion into believing Voldemort is back."

"Let's hope so," said Harry who was getting sick of everyone looking at him as deranged. Even Seamus who had known him for five years looked at him as if he had lost his mind when he told people that Voldemort was back.

"I believe it will make a great deal of difference," said Dumbledore. "Oh everybody won't believe it of course but a lot of people will."

"When will this article come out?" asked Harry.

"Oh next week," said Xeno. "Probably Monday."

"I thank you for listening and believing me," said Harry.

"You're welcome," said Xeno touched by the sincerity in Harry's voice. "You're a brave boy Mr. Potter and I'm glad to have met you."

Harry blushed a little then said, "thank you."

"Well I suppose I had better get back to the Quibbler and start to print this young man's remarkable story," said Xeno heading for the Floo as soon as he had shook everybody's hands one last time.

Harry nodded and once he had recovered significantly from telling what had happened headed out the door Ron and Hermione following both still looking a little pale and shaking.

Monday morning Harry was down in the Great Hall bright and early hoping that the article in the Quibbler came out today. Harry had made sure to order quite a few copies and had asked for them to be delivered to the school. He was joined no more then a few minutes later by Ron and Hermione, Ron giving huge yawns as he slumped in a seat beside Harry. "I hate getting up this early," Ron grumbled yawning again.

"If you had your way you would stay in bed until noon and sleep half your life away," Hermione told him scathingly.

"And why not?" asked Ron.

"Because there are too many things to do and learn for you to sleep all the time," Hermione said.

Harry knowing that this could be the beginnings of a major argument said hurriedly, "Please guys could you call a truce? I'm not in the mood this morning to be in the middle of your constant bickering."

Ron snapped his mouth shut from whatever he was about to say and Hermione turned back to the book she had brought along instantly becoming deeply engrossed. "We do not bicker all the time," Hermione protested haughtily after a moment.

"Oh?" asked Harry with a raised skeptical eyebrow. "And what else do you call it?"

Hermione thought about it for a few seconds and then snapped her mouth closed with a humph and buried herself back in her book.

Ron watched this exchange and did his best to stifle his laughter. "Good one, mate," Ron told Harry in a whisper.

Harry nodded as his green eyes danced with laughter that he didn't let out because he didn't want to upset Hermione and make her mad at him.

Suddenly a flock of owls flew in through the window in the Great Hall and dropped several copies of the Quibbler on every table including the teachers

"What's this?" asked a lot of the students.

A few of the students picked them up and gasped as they read the title on the first page. You-Know-Who and the Day I saw Him Return was the title and underneath in smaller letter was the subtitle (The Boy Who Lived Story).

All the students looked at the title and then began to read the story and as they did many of them began to feel guilty for treating Harry as if he was either insane or trying to get attention. As they read tears began to come to many of the girls' eyes as they realized what Harry had gone through and yet had come back alive. The Slytherins of course were booing after reading the article but for the most part Harry was relieved to see the response was overwhelmingly positive.

"Is this what happened to you?" asked Seamus as he finished reading the article his voice sounding all choked up as he began to realize the horror his friend had gone through. Immediately after that emotion though he began to feel guilty for thinking Harry was deranged for saying You-Know-Who was back.

The article convinced him and he was planning to get another copy to send home to his mother who had also thought Harry was mentally unstable.

"Yes, this is really what happened," Harry confirmed quietly as he finished reading his copy of the article which he was relieved to find was exactly as he had told it.

"Why didn't you ask the Prophet to print your story?" Neville questioned curiously.

"Because Neville the Daily Prophet is the mouthpiece of Fudge. He controls them. Isn't that right Harry?"

"That's one of the reasons yes," said Harry in grim agreement.

"What's the other?" asked Dean curiously.

"The other is the fact that I've had a lot of bad experiences with the Prophet and just reporters in general. After all who was it that printed all that crap about me during the Triwizard tournament and after Voldemort's return?"

"Rita Skeeter," said Seamus.

"Precisely. She wouldn't tell the truth unless you were blackmailing her."

Harry smirked and both Ron and Hermione smiled for it was thanks to Hermione that they had discovered Rita Skeeter was an illegal Animagus and Hermione had captured her and only released her after she promised to go straight. If she printed anything at all for a year then Hermione would reveal her secret to the ministry and after that year if she printed or exaggerated anything then the same would happen.

"And she works for the Prophet," said Dean in sudden understanding.

Harry nodded. "I would be perfectly happy if reporters never bothered me again.

"Won't happen," said Ron with some sympathy knowing how much Harry hated being famous.

"Probably not," Harry agreed.

"Well done," Bill told him as Harry entered Bill's quarters a couple of days later.

"What?" asked Harry slightly confused.

"The article," said Bill.

"Oh thanks," said Harry blushing a little.

"But why didn't you tell me you were going to tell what happened that night in the graveyard? I could have been there with you, to support you," Bill added sounding angry and hurt.

Harry looked up and saw that Bill's entire face was as red as his hair and that his fists were clinched at his sides. "I thought you trusted me."

Harry looked down at his feet again and said, "I do trust you Bill but well you've got to realize that I'm used to doing things on my own and making my own decisions. I know I have family now but I've been doing things by myself for as long as I can remember and it's hard to break that habit after so many years."

Bill's face softened a little and he came over and gave Harry a hug. "I know. I've talked to mum and dad and they approved of you talking to the paper only because you wanted to and because Dumbledore thought that it would get certain pressures off your back and make people believe Voldemort actually was back."

"And it has done that," said Harry. "At least nobody is looking at me now as either an attention seeker or someone who has a few screws loose, although the mail I've been getting from witches and wizards up and down the country is getting to be a pain."

Bill chuckled at Harry's exasperated and annoyed expression. "The price of fame," Bill told him but not without some sympathy.

"Yeah well I would be perfectly happy if I was just an ordinary bloke that no one paid more then normal attention to."

"We are what we are," Bill told Harry wisely clapping him on the shoulder affectionately.

Harry nodded and the conversation turned to other things.

Months later it was the end of the school year and Harry was astonished at how quickly it had passed more quickly then ever before and Harry knew that that was probably due to the fact that Voldemort had left him alone for once. Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express along with Neville and Ginny and set out to find a compartment that would fit them all.

"So what are you're plans for the summer?" Neville asked Harry curiously.

"I don't really know," Harry admitted with a shrug. "The usual I suppose, play Quidditch do my homework, hangout with Ron, Ginny and the twins."

When Harry fell silent Ron suggested they play Exploding Snap and that was how they spent the rest of the trip to King's Cross station.

When they exited the train and went through the barrier they were immediately greeted by Mr. Weasley and by one of Mrs. Weasley's bone crushing hugs. "Come along children let's get you home and get a nice home cooked meal inside you."

"I'm all for that," said Ron practically salivating over the thought of his mother's cooking.

"Me too," Harry agreed. "See you, Hermione."

"Bye Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione as she went off with her parents.

"Bye dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "We'll see you some time this summer I hope."

"Of course you will," Hermione said as she and her parents disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
